


Raking the Coals

by penpaninu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Problems, Multi, Political Intrigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpaninu/pseuds/penpaninu
Summary: A look at the different family dynamics and how they interact and/or affect each other. From Azula and Ty Lee's brood, to Princess Izumi, to the Avatar's family and anyone else that comes into the mix. Further into the backlog of life between the end of "ATLA" to events before "The Legend of Korra."





	1. Settling into Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the Last Airbender.” Not a dayum thing!
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Direct sequel to “Stoking the Fire!” How’s it going, lovely readers. Good to see you again. First chapter to get our feet wet. This story more than likely won’t be following a linear storyline. More like a vignette of events. But I hope you enjoy! We’ll see where it takes us.

A few weeks passed. With the arrival of three infants, the new parents were kept busy, so busy, that even with Kumiko and Zirin helping at all hours of the day, Azula had hired on two wet nurses to keep up with the feedings. Even if their world concentrated around three hungry mouths and three sets of healthy lungs crying, Azula didn’t begrudge her current status. How could she? Her mate had whelped three healthy girls and her heart swelled with pride each time a warm body was held in her arms.  
“Are you finished with her yet?” Zirin asked. The wet nurse at her side had just finished burping Nozomi and was changing her diaper.  
“Just a moment, Lady Zirin. Oh, she’s asleep. I can hold her…”

 

“Forget it. Princess Azula said I was to have contact with her children whenever possible,” Zirin said. She carefully collected up the infant, cradling her neck. The baby scrunched her face and cuddled into Zirin’s chest carefully, recognizing a familiar aura. Zirin allowed a rare smile, rocking her.  
“Has she fed, Zirin?” Ty Lee called from the bedroom. Zirin slowly carried the baby in so as not to disturb her. She caught Ty Lee’s eye. She was holding Kazumi and Aiko, one in the cradle of each arm, laying back as they breastfed. Azula sat by her leg, back stiff. She rubbed Aiko’s back carefully as she fed.   
“She just finished and is knocked out.” Zirin said. Azula snuffed and held an elbow out.  
“Hand her here, then…”  
Zirin didn’t complain. She carefully handed their daughter to Azula who’s lips quirked up in a soft smile. She leaned to nuzzle her pup’s black tuft of hair and gave a soft purr. The baby turned into her chest, small fingers reaching, recognizing her sire’s scent.

 

The baby’s small foot twitched and Ty Lee saw the swipe of yellow paint. She sighed tiredly.  
“Did you have to paint them, Zula? We could have just given them different colored stockings…..”  
“Stockings can be changed. This way we can tell them apart for awhile.” Azula was nonplussed about her choice. Each girl had been given a swipe of different color on the sole of their right foot. Aiko’s was red, Nozomi was yellow and Kazumi was orange.  
“Just don’t tell them when they’re older,” Ty Lee sighed. The babies took their mouths off her nipples. Azula hurried to slide an arm under her mate and help her sit up. Zirin sat on Ty Lee’s other side and took Kazumi. Ty Lee and Zirin burped the last two girls. The acrobat looked blasted exhausted, dark circles under her eyes and she kept yawning.  
“Is the other wet nurse settled?” Ty Lee whimpered to her mate. Azula nodded. Black circles lined her eyes as well.  
“You need to rest, Ty. You need to sleep. You can’t keep pushing your body this way…”

 

Ty Lee frowned prettily. “You need sleep too, Zula. I know you get up with them every time they move.”  
“Let the wet nurses help. That’s why you hired them,” Zirin urged. “I’ll be up to make sure everything is alright.”  
The grateful smile Ty Lee shot her way warmed Zirin’s heart. “But what if…..”  
“They’ll be fine for an hour or two. I’ll be at your side. I’ll get up if I hear any more commotion than needed for a changing,” Azula promised. Ty Lee relinquished her children and sank into the mattress. Her eyes followed Azula and Zirin as they left, three babies in tow. When Azula came back, arms empty, Ty Lee’s heart felt as empty. She curled around her mate when she climbed into the bed, shuddering.

 

“They’ll really be okay?” Ty Lee whimpered. Azula pressed tender kisses across her face and throat, urging her to relax. She pumped her chi out in subtle waves.  
“Sleep, darling. Then we’ll see them again,” Azula promised. Her own eyelids weighed heavily, and she hoped she could last long enough to get her mate to sleep. Ty Lee cuddled against her collar bone, lips trailing along her skin as her breathing deepened. Soon she was snoring and Azula made her body go limp. When Ty Lee’s hand settled along the small of her back, the princess purred and arched into her mate. She latched onto her comforting warmth as sleep finally claimed her.

 

 

* * * * * * *

 

Ty Lee was dreaming of the babies feeding when she twitched from deep sleep. Her eyes opened suddenly, and the near darkness of the room filled her with panic. She relaxed, when her noticed her nose was bumped up against her mate’s collar bone. Ty Lee ran a hand up between them and touched the underside of her wife’s breast. Heat flooded through her despite herself, but before she could decide to let things get interesting, one of the babies cried from the living room. Ty Lee gasped as her nipples began to leak. She gently tugged at her mate’s shoulder, urging her off her.  
“Zula….they’re hungry…” she whispered. Azula mumbled in her sleep, lips smacking. Her mouth ran along Ty Lee’s collarbone and one hand clumsily forced her robe open, lips seeking out her breasts. Ty Lee gasped, heat flooding her middle. Azula tasted trace drops of the milk leaking from her nipple and latched fully onto it. Ty Lee’s hands ran through her hair, firmly, trying to wake her. “Azula!”

 

“Hmmmuht?” Azula mumbled, sounding grouchy. She slit her eyes open and blinked in surprise up at her mate. Where her mouth was, and the round orbs in front of her slammed desire through her and Azula was shocked how quickly she shifted, tenting out the front of her robe. She sighed, unsure if she should or could continue. Ty Lee decided for her, giving the side of her head a firm swat when her lips formed around one pink nipple and began to draw out more milk. “Damn!”  
“Sorry, ‘Zula,” Ty Lee winced. She carefully tried to untangle herself from Azula’s arms but leaving the warmth her body gave off was torture. Azula even gave out a tortured mewl, curling on her side, bulge prominent between her thighs. “I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s not your fault,” Azula promised. She gave a long exhale, rubbing her cheek into the mattress. “I’ll get them….”  
“I’ll get up….”

 

Both parents adjusted their sleeping robes and happened upon Zirin and the two wet nurses feeding and changing their daughters. Aiko was falling asleep after a burping, so Zirin opted to cradle her. One of the women was unfastening her tunic when Azula took Nozomi from her.  
“Ty Lee is awake,” she insisted. Ty Lee was handed Nozomi, who kissed the top of her head, waiting as Azula prowled after the other wet nurse. She was finishing a feeding with Kazumi and after swirling her chi round her infant and assessing she was well, Azula came back to Ty Lee.  
“Let’s go in,” she suggested. The women hired could flash their tits as was needed, but Azula’s possessiveness was amped up to eleven after the birth. She didn’t want anyone but herself to see her mate’s breasts while feeding. Zirin barely got a free pass on accident as it were.  
Ty Lee cast a mournful look at her other children but relented. When Azula had her set up in their bed, robe open and feeding, she sat beside her mate. One hand descended on Ty Lee’s thigh and rubbed warmly. Ty Lee gave a happy sigh when Nozomi finished, bringing her mouth off of her nipple. Azula took the infant to her shoulder to burp as Ty Lee covered herself.

 

“You’re so good with them,” Ty Lee admitted. Azula gave her a quirked smile as she rubbed the infant’s back. Nozomi belched and she cradled her in the crook of her arm.  
There was a knock at their bedroom door. “Come,” Azula called.  
Zirin carefully entered, keeping her eyes averted. She cradled Aiko in the crook of her arm, a letter held out with the other hand.  
“This came by post…. Pretty fancy set up,” Zirin said. Ty Lee beamed, holding out her arms. Zirin carefully slid Aiko into her arms and Ty Lee smiled down into her sleeping daughter’s scrunched up face.  
“Who’s it from?” Ty Lee asked. Azula took the letter and deftly slit the wax with her nails, slowly unfolding the parchment and letting it unfurl on the bed beside her thigh. She read it over again, eyebrow raised high.

 

“From the Avatar and company. Apparently, he’s marrying the Water Tribe peasant and we’re invited to the ceremony and events presiding it at the south pole. Damn. I hope since he’s such a big name figure it’ll take awhile to plan,” Azula said.  
Ty Lee patted Aiko’s back. “Don’t tell me you want us to go. We have the babies.”  
Azula gave her a wicked grin. “If Zuzu went to the trouble of getting us invited, I’d say we owe it to ourselves to go. The babies will go with. And I doubt it’ll be anytime soon. Bet our pups will be crawling or walking by the time the peasants get everything in order.”  
“It’s gonna be cold,” Ty Lee pointed out. Azula shrugged.   
“I’ll keep you warm.”  
“Did Ying send for anything today?” Ty Lee asked Zirin.

 

The woman shrugged. “She’s due any day now. I doubt she would leave her home.”  
“Could you check on them tomorrow morning?” Ty Lee asked. Zirin nodded.  
“I will, Ty Lee.”  
Azula had helped buy the beach house their friends lived at and it was just a few sand dunes away. But with Ying ready to give birth, she and Tsung were holed up, nesting and awaiting the birth of their own child. Azula had ordered the midwife who had delivered their pups to camp on the Kyoshi Warrior’s property to await their day as well. Ty Lee hoped the woman was well compensated for camping out in a tent on the beach for a few weeks.  
Azula nuzzled her daughter’s head gently, letting the pup tuck against her chest. “Let’s rest then give them another bath…. Can you bring in Kazumi?”  
Zirin went to the bedroom door and called out to the wet nurse. She came in and gently eased Kazumi into Azula’s other arm. Azula leaned against the pillows beside her mate. It stung Zirin’s heart to see the two parents share a soft kiss as they eased back, children in their arms. Who knew if that would ever happen for her. Even Ying and Tsung were mated, married and ready to have their own child. She sighed raggedly in her head.

 

“I’ll go…..” Zirin eased herself out of the room and the comfortable scene that so far had eluded her so far. She glowered to herself. One of the wet nurses, a pretty thing really, nice tits and all, asked if she was okay.  
“Do you need anything, Lady Zirin?” she asked timidly. Zirin forced a neutral look on her face. She knew this woman’s child had died in the birthing bed, which was why she had milk available. 

 

“No. Sachi, was it? No, don’t concern yourself. Just rest,” Zirin ordered. The woman bobbed a bow and went in one of the guest rooms where the other wet nurse was. They shared the room while they were under service of Princess Azula’s children, after all.

 

Zirin sprawled along the sofa, glaring at the ceiling above her. 

 

• * * * * 

 

“Suki sent us a letter, darling,” Ying said. She read the parchment, unfurling it across the swell of her belly. The child within rapped up randomly and she winced, trying to ease the pain on her lower back. Her wife dashed over and helped adjust her legs. Ying sighed when she sat before her and took her feet in hand to rub.  
“What does it say? She’s already sent her congratulations. She could have come in person.” Tsung was slightly stung at the aloof way their leader held their current life status. It hurt terribly, and after giving years of service in the Kyoshi Warriors, Tsung admitted she expected more.  
Ying arched her back sighing as Tsung rubbed her feet. “She’s coming. With the warriors. To celebrate the birth of our child.”

 

Tsung looked surprised then laughed. “Well, take back everything I said.”  
“All is forgiven, my love,” Ying said. “But WHERE are they going to room?”  
“It’s the beach for half of them,” Tsung said airily. “Not enough room in here.”  
“Suki’ll love that,” Ying giggled. She eased back on her pillows and winced.  
“Is she kicking?” Tsung loved it when the baby kicked. It had taken to doing so when she talked to Ying’s belly. Ying nodded, wincing.

 

“It could very well be a boy.”  
“I bet it’s a girl.”  
The two gently argued, and Ying quieted as her wife rubbed her belly.

 

• * * * * * *

 

“Izumi, watch me. Watch Dad,” Zuko said. He snapped his fingers gently to get his child’s attention. His princess was over a year and a half old, talking and walking steadily, and had already started firebending, to his and Mai’s dismay. She had set a chair on fire and if they hadn’t walked into the room at the time, serious damage could have been done.  
More alarming than learning of her abilities as a bender, was the very nature of her fire. Izumi’s fire was blue, much as her sire’s was. Seeing the cascading blue fire licking away at the chair had drummed dread through Zuko’s belly, even as he retracted the flames. Luckily, no one had seen, and he had gotten his daughter’s attention to not firebend unless he were with her.  
Izumi had nodded, clapping her hands in delight.

 

Now, Zuko held his palms on either side of his daughter’s, guiding her to let the fire flow between her hands. Zuko gently wove his chi through Izumi’s guiding the streaks of fire. ‘Calm’, he urged her. ‘In one place’…… between their hands. Izumi’s little brow tensed, and she sucked her lower lip in a look Zuko was recognizing as her “concentration” face. Her flames were blue, but Zuko gently held the backs of her hands in his palms.  
“Very, good, ‘Zumi,” Zuko said. His child beamed happily, and his heart thudded with joy. Zuko gently washed his chi through hers, gaining her attention. “Can you make it like mine?”

 

Zuko lifted his hands above the child’s pudgy ones and let a stream of orange flame dance between his palms. Izumi watched, golden eyes rapturously watching the fire. She grunted and pushed her pudgy palms out. Her blue flames slowly eroded to orange. That would be the better term, Zuko reflected. Her eyes held a serious tone, and not as much joy as she had a moment ago. Zuko felt bad about that, but he praised Izumi, raising her spirits.  
“You’re doing so well!” he complimented his child. Izumi grinned. She carefully let her flames go out, following Zuko’s example, and stumbled over on chubby legs to hug his calf. Zuko reached down and gently stroked her black hair. “Good job.”  
“Da!” Izumi beamed up at him. Zuko bent and picked her up, swinging her to his shoulder easily. Izumi’s giggles echoed in his ears and he felt at peace. Almost.

 

“What’s she doing a good job at?” Mai asked. She came out of their bedchamber, and watched Izumi hanging over her husband’s shoulder. She giggled and reached for Mai.  
“Ma,” she urged. The look of possessive joy that swept across his wife’s features made Zuko’s heart thud crazily. He had done this. His decisions had ended badly in some ways, but in the end, he had given his wife a child.   
“Oh, so you want your mama?” Zuko urged. Izumi stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked. She nodded. Mai strode forward and held her hands out. Zuko eased Izumi into her arms easily and leaned to steal a kiss when she was occupied. “Her bending.”  
Mai gave her husband a neutral look. She kissed Izumi’s cheek as the child’s arm wound round her neck and tugged at the collar of her robe. “How’s… that going?” She honestly hoped her husband could keep Izumi’s natural talents at bay as he said he could.

 

Zuko nodded. “She can make orange flames now. I showed her, and she could do it. Right, ‘Zumi?”  
“Owange,” Izumi agreed. She babbled a few incoherent words and hugged her mother’s neck. Mai tutted and bounced her.  
“Well….that’s good. Are Aang and Katara settling in?” she asked. Zuko nodded. The invitations had gone out worldwide, and apparently his friends wanted a quiet trip before the real wedding planning set in. He couldn’t blame them. They had arrived earlier that afternoon and took the time to rest alone.  
“You can talk to Aang anytime. He won’t mind,” Zuko said softly. Mai watched him, her eyes sharp with pain and tears for an instant. She turned to the living child in her arms babbling ‘Ma’ to her. She could almost agree it didn’t matter her unborn child had died. She had Izumi, and no matter what Zuko had done to get her, she was theirs. Even if Azula knew…..Azula….. Mai blinked hard, to keep tears back.

 

“I will. When he’s settled and has free time. He is the Avatar,” Mai shrugged. She softened when Zuko’s hand settled on the small of her back. He gently rubbed her back. He let out a sigh of relief as his wife pressed into him. Izumi giggled between them, happy.

 

“Whenever you want,” Zuko urged her. He was seriously thankful to Aang for being such a great guy. That he could help with meditation techniques to release grief was more than a plus. 

 

• * * * * *

 

“Zuko, Mai, thanks for having us,” Katara smiled. She and Aang came into their private apartments, giving slight bobs of bows. Their outfits were simple but elaborately stitched. They looked every bit the happy engaged couple and Zuko was happy to see it. He waved a hand, dismissing the attempt at bows. He and Mai had retired for the day and were in their casual robes. Izumi was in a bright red pair of pajamas, wriggling happily on a blanket on the floor.  
“Anytime,” Zuko said.  
“Wow, Izumi’s gotten so big. Look at her!” Aang said. He knelt down and held his hands out. He was surprised when Izumi climbed up along the side of the sofa and took careful steps toward him. Aang gusted a small stream of air to steady her stumbling steps and Izumi squealed as she glided forward on the blast. Aang caught her and swept her up to his shoulder. Izumi’s pudgy hands reached up to touch his face, grinning. Aang had begun growing a beard and the wispy strands of hair along his chin fascinated the baby.

 

“Thanks, Aang,” Mai said. Aang gave Zuko’s wife a gentle look as he bounced the baby.  
“We’re really here to take a break from the planning commotion. Katara’s gran has it all settled and Hadoka told us to take a reprieve while the getting was good,” he explained.  
“Well, Gran-Gran has her heart in the right place. But it IS going to be a huge event. So many people all over the world are coming,” Katara said. She frowned prettily. “I’m starting to get a headache already, so Gran offered to help plan most of it. Dad is setting us up in the new palace for the day, but still, there’s too much to do.”  
“Guess it won’t happen for some time,” Zuko said. Katara flashed him a wry smile.  
“With us taking so many vacations too, I guess it’ll be set in winter. Sorry, guys.”  
Mai shuddered and Zuko rubbed his neck. “Extra fur coats. Got it.”

 

“We’re going to freeze,” Mai complained lightly. Aang laughed.  
“The benders will be fine. Sorry, Mai. We’ll keep you warm.”  
Mai’s lips curved into a smile. “I know.”  
“Anytime you need to start, go ahead. I know where my betrothed goes,” Katara offered. Mai, for a moment, wished so many didn’t know of her heart’s grief. Bad enough her husband did, but Aang and, of course, his fiancée as it seemed the Avatar couldn’t keep anything from her. Did that mean she also knew about Izumi?.....  
Mai cast a worried look to her child. Izumi laid her head on Aang’s broad shoulder, fisting the fabric of his yellow tunic. When Izumi grinned, she looked so much like her mother. But in her contemplative moments, she looked more like her sire….

 

“Thanks, Katara….”  
“Let’s go meditate now,” Aang suggested. He carefully handed Izumi to Zuko. Zuko’s smile was soft as the baby laid her head against his chest, sighing.  
“Katara can stay here abit. Go on,” Zuko said.  
When Mai was lead to the private sitting room of Aang and Katara’s guest suite, she was ushered to a cushion on the floor. She sat cross-legged, adjusting her robes around her. She had never thought of Aang in any ways of attraction, but alone she couldn’t help but note the broad shoulders that pulled at the fabric of his tunic as he set his own cushion down. Aang plopped opposite and scratched the side of his jaw.   
“I suppose this is all too much to ask for….” Mai began. Aang gently laced his chi in soothing waves around the Fire Lady’s. 

 

“We all carry grief with us, in varying degrees and varying stages of our lives. But it is an attachment to suffering. My goal is to help you ease yourself away from that suffering,” Aang said gently. Mai was astonished. His grey eyes were bright with hope and his deeper voice was encouraging. She could almost believe it.  
Mai sighed. She closed her eyes and followed Aang’s breathing examples. “I wish… just… that my baby….”  
Aang gently laid a hand over Mai’s.

 

“I know,” he said. “And I will do all I can to ease your pain, my lady.”  
“Thank you, Aang.”

 

End for now  
End notes: And we’ve begun! Like it? Feel free to smash that button and do that review thing. Stay strong, my lovelies.

 

Most sincerely, pen  
2/09/18


	2. Arrival at the South Pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the Last Airbender!” Nada thing, bing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Next few chapters will be connected this go around. On to the Avatar’s wedding!

Azula stood at the prow of the Fire Nation freighter ship, bundled in a large fur coat trimmed in red. The coat was buttoned up to her breasts, and she wore two slings inside it. Two of her daughters were pressed close to her body warmth as the cold wind bit into her cheeks. Azula exhaled, breath steaming, and a surge of warmth flared through her body and her babies cuddled closely into her chest.  
She felt a ping coming into her peripheral and Azula held out a gloved hand. She smiled when Ty Lee slid her hand into hers. Her mate was wearing heavy gloves also and had the hood of her fur coat pulled tightly over her head. Azula didn’t have to glance to know her mate had their last child secured in her own sling in her coat, close to her breast. Azula slid an arm round her mate’s waist and extended her bending through her chi, warming her mate and third daughter. Ty Lee settled her cheek against Azula’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” she said. Azula pumped her bending, extending more warmth to her mate. A wry smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.  
“I’ll always keep you warm, Ty,” she said. Love lit up her mate’s eyes and Azula knew she’d spoken well. Ty Lee settled one arm around the bundle in her fur coat and clung to her mate’s hand.  
“I know, Azula…you always will,” she said honestly. Azula worked her mate’s glove off and tenderly kissed the back of her hand. She pumped out steady warmth so Ty Lee’s hand wouldn’t suffer in the freezing wind.  
A soft cry erupted from Azula’s fur coat. She juggled the babies in their slings, tutting them gruffly. 

 

“Well at least the monk’s wedding was delayed enough. Zirin and the walking milk bladders won’t have too much of a hassle when I want to get you all to myself.” The look Azula cast her mate was smoldering. Ty Lee blushed. Their pups were eight months old now, crawling steadily, babbling and were being weaned off breastfeeding. Ty Lee herself had stopped breastfeeding to gain her figure back, so they had kept on the wet nurses. Plenty of time for sex to be reintroduced into their schedule and Azula didn’t have to ask after the proper time after the birth. It was Ty Lee that had come to her, demanding to be serviced.   
And with having to see her brother again, Azula would need all the comfort she could get. Plus, she had to remind her mate again who was supreme in her bed. Azula’s alpha mind gesticulated, but in her heart, she knew Ty Lee had bound herself intricately to her. She wouldn’t have to worry with her brother around. Still, enforcing her status with her mate was always a plus….. Ty Lee came hardest when she exerted her authority.

 

“The monk is Aang. Please, Azula, let’s not make waves with him. It IS his wedding,” Ty Lee said. She paused, heart skipping a beat when Azula clasped her chin with her gloved hand. Azula leaned down and kissed her sweetly, forcing her words to effectively stop. It wasn’t fair when her mate used physical touches to get her way. Ty Lee tried again. “Did you bring the wedding gift?”  
“If we could get a herd of oxen-cow onto the ship, would you notice?” Azula gave a smart reply back. Ty Lee reached down into her fur coat and pinched her near her waist, getting under her clothes to pull hard at her bare flesh. Azula yelped in surprise. “Fine, fine, I brought the envelope….I still think giving peasants a money gift is obstinately pretentious.”   
“So you’ve said,” Ty Lee said coyly. The babies gurgled inside her mate’s coat, babbling nonsense. She rocked Aiko in the sling inside her own coat. The soft look on Azula’s face was stamped into Ty Lee’s mind and filed away to treasure. “Are they talking to you, love?”

 

Azula’s soft golden eyes met her mate’s. She nodded. “They must think they know a slew of words, but I only got ‘Ma’ out of that,” she drawled. Ty Lee had been enormously touched her daughters learned that word first, but she would give anything for them to address their sire with a coherent title.  
“They know who you are,” Ty Lee urged her mate. A smile quirked Azula’s lips and it was genuine. Ty Lee was seeing more of them lately.  
“I know. I can see it in their eyes; they know me.”  
Ty Lee held the curve of the baby in her coat with one elbow, sliding her fingers into the hairs at the back of her mate’s neck, to draw her down. The kiss she pressed was passionate and slow. Azula nipped her lower lip playfully, one arm around the two babies in her coat. Ty Lee purred into her mouth.  
“And we love you,” Ty Lee said softly. Azula’s golden eyes were soft and shining with affection. And….  
“I know. I love you…..” Azula said almost lowly. Ty Lee heard though. She leaned on tiptoes for another kiss.

 

“You know, Sachi’s becoming better company than you two when you get like this.” Zirin came up to the prow beside the royal pair, and leaned against the railing, gazing out at the chunks of ice along the surface of the southern sea.  
Azula wrapped an arm around her mate’s back, bundling Ty Lee and their babies close. “Play your cards right, you could land that one. She’s unmated.”  
“If you insist,” Zirin said dryly. She tugged the hood of her fur coat lower. The icy wind was biting.  
“We’re coming to port, Princess! Do you want to go down below where it’s warmer?” The captain came out on deck, heavily bundled himself. Azula could see the outline of icy ridges of land growing larger and larger as they neared. Tiny figures moved along the icy landscapes of the port.  
“We’re almost there. May as well watch,” Azula said. Ty Lee clung to her arm, teeth chattering. Azula let her bending seep over and warm her. Lo and Li emerged also, so heavily bundled they looked positively round. Once the ship docked, and the twin advisors announced her arrival, Azula took her mate well in hand and descended the gangplank. Their babies babbled from the warm interior of their coats.

 

A retinue of imperial Fire Nation soldiers milled around, spears in hand. Azula then saw her brother. Zuko was heavily dressed, his fur coat lined with red also, his breath steaming in the cold. Azula’s eyes flicked to his side, where Princess Izumi stood dutifully. She was clutching the ends of the Fire Lord’s cloak, bundled heavily. Fire Lady Mai made fur look a fashion statement, and still managed to look thin in her layers.  
Ty Lee’s gloved hand was heavy on her sleeve but Azula led the way, striding confidently through the icy streets. The throng of people parted for her without needing a single word from her. Lo, Li, Zirin, Sachi and the other pair of tits followed in her wake. Zuko’s eyes met hers and she was pleased to notice him visibly cringe. His chi roiled, settling on his daughter and he held his hand out. Azula watched, apparently at ease, as her offspring slid her mittened hand into the Fire Lord’s.  
The two parties stood opposite, and Azula knew everyone was remembering the same stand off in the royal palace gardens when Ty Lee had been heavily pregnant with her brood. Azula settled an arm round the pups in their slings and she was pleased when her brother looked down to the bundles with dismay.  
“So, you all came. Congratulations, Ty Lee,” Zuko extended. Ty Lee thanked him, and Mai pushed forward to see the babies. Azula and Ty Lee opened their fur coats hesitantly and Mai helped shield the bundles from the icy wind. 

 

“Well, they all look so much like you,” Mai said dryly to Azula. Azula smirked at her. Zuko scowled to himself.   
“They should,” Azula drawled. “I did all the work.”  
The blush on her mate’s face was gratifying and Azula was secretly shocked when Mai met her gaze head on, red lips stretched in an interested smile. Huh….  
“Don’t let her carry on. She’ll boast for hours,” Ty Lee said. She and Mai shared a knowing smile that drove Zuko privately up the wall. His fingers twitched. Only his daughter’s small hand in his kept him rooted.  
“Aang will get you guys set up. We’re all staying in the visitor’s compound,” Zuko explained. Azula glanced at the building structures carved out of ice as they walked the teeming streets of the newly expanded southern capital.  
“Looks cold,” she huffed. Ty Lee’s sigh was audible as Azula huffed an exhale, steam exiting her nostrils visibly. Nozomi and Kazumi giggled in the slings in her fur coat, hit with a steady wave of firebending warmth. 

 

“You made it! Hi!” Aang’s deeper voice rang out. Ty Lee was amused to see him in his simple yellow and orange tunic and cloak.  
‘Airbenders must know how to regulate their temperature also,’ she reflected.  
Katara beamed at them and took everyone’s hand in friendship. Azula allowed it and Ty Lee giggled with the bride-to-be over her pups. Zirin shifted uncomfortably when the Water Tribe girl clasped her hand. It wasn’t like they were ever friends, so the gesture irked her out.   
“We’ll set you up in the igloos across from Zuko’s,” Katara said excitedly. She explained that the visitor compound igloos were spared no expense, being in the private facility of the newly formed Southern Palace. A few of the ice structures were connected by ice tunnels, and the rest were private.

 

As they entered the long aisles of igloos inside the somewhat impressive ice palace garden walls, Azula had to admit the outside wasn’t much to write home about. But when Katara offered one to the royal couple, Azula was surprised to see an advanced fire pit, with proper vent and an elaborate floor bed with brightly stitched comforter. Two doors were off the main comfortable looking room, presumably to its own washroom, and the other was a tunnel to the igloo next door.  
Curious, Zirin opened that door. A tunnel of dark greeted her.   
Azula smirked. “You and the milk bladders are next door. Get going.”

 

Zirin grumbled and continued crawling through out of curiosity’s sake. When she emerged into the adjoining igloo, she was surprised to see Sachi waiting for her. She was feeding one of the babies from a jar of mush and Zirin was surprised how disappointed she was not to get a glimpse of her breasts. Maybe later…..  
“Where are the other two?” Always, Zirin would look out for Azula’s children. Sachi smiled kindly at her. She wiped Nozomi’s mouth with a rag.  
“With the Princess. Shall I take Nozomi to her?”

 

“Yes, let’s,” Zirin agreed. 

 

• * * * * * * *

 

She and Sachi ducked back out into the cold, closing the door of the igloo behind them. Azula was standing in the snow, keeping a careful eye on her pups. They were hesitantly taking small steps, clinging to her and Ty Lee’s hands. The look of pride on her friend’s face was palpable. Zirin envied her.   
Zirin saw Fire Lord Zuko across the way, in the doorway of the largest guest igloo. But seeing the happy smile on her princess’s face told her Azula had won in every way.  
“Da, I go!” Azula heard. She looked up, golden eyes snapping. Zuko was wincing at Mai as he let Izumi take toddling steps into the snow. She shivered and reached out, mittens reaching for the flakes drifting down.

 

Her own pups sniffling got her attention and Azula collected all of them against her shins, feeling tiny arms wrap around her legs. Ty Lee knelt down and tried to lend her warmth but Azula spread her feet. She gave a surge of her chi and her pups giggled, warmed, against her legs. Izumi noticed this and toddled closer, seemingly shy at the last moment. Ty Lee held her hand out to her first child and Izumi took it, staring at her curiously. Her inquisitive face was such a stamp of her mate when she was a child it hurt.   
“Are you cold, Izumi?” Ty Lee asked gently. She met Zuko’s eyes across the snow. He gave a subtle nod, smiling encouragingly at her. His smile dropped when Izumi reached for the hem of Azula’s fur coat, taking up a stance beside Aiko. The taller child gazed up at the fascinating princess radiating heat. Azula smirked.

 

Zuko tensed in the doorway of his guest igloo. It was by far the grandest of all the guest structures, but he didn’t feel rich in possessions. His most prized person, his daughter, was latching onto his sister, letting her warm her and the other pups. It was disconcerting and sickening to watch his erstwhile daughter’s fascination with her aunt. And yes, that was what she’d be to Izumi, if he had anything to say about it!  
“Relax, Zuko….” Mai was at his elbow and Zuko flinched when her hand rubbed up and down his back. “Just a visit…nothing more…..”  
“As long as she knows that,” Zuko complained. Mai laid her head to Zuko’s shoulder, but her eyes lit upon the enigmatic presence of Princess Azula. Hoarse panting in her memory echoed in her head and Mai bit her lip, blushing. She had to stop thinking this way….. but seeing the scowl on her husband’s face was not attractive. Mai turned his face to hers and kissed him shortly. Her spirit lifted feeling him perk in interest.

 

“Mai?” he asked. The look of earnest hopefulness on his face made the Fire Lord look younger. Mai kissed him again.  
“Do you think the nurse can keep Izumi with her tonight?” she asked. Zuko grinned. He nodded.  
“Of course, my lady.”  
“Now, what’s all this?” Mai strode out onto the snow, fur coat flapping over her robes. Zuko strode after her. Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph were gathered with the small family plus Zirin and Sachi in the snow, and Katara was busy mounting up piles of snow with her bending. She made two forts effortlessly and pulled her fiancée by the hand toward one of them. Sokka jogged after, and Azula and Ty Lee chose to move toward the second with their brood. Zirin pointed and Sachi followed her to Azula’s fort.  
Zuko watched carefully and waved toward Izumi. His child caught his look and pouted, toddling toward him. As she neared him, Zuko was startled to see her wide golden eyes were filled with tears.

 

“Oh, what is it, ‘Zumi?” Zuko kneeled down, reaching to wipe her eyes. Izumi sniffled with all the sadness a toddler could muster.  
“I want…..” she pointed toward her “Auntie Azula” and her want was suddenly clear. Zuko wanted to take his child over to Katara’s fort so they could all participate in a friendly snow ball fight. But his child didn’t want to go.  
“She’ll be fine, Zuko,” Mai insisted. It was only because of her nudging that he swallowed his pride and gave his child a gentle pat on the back.  
“Go on, love. Have fun,” he said. Izumi’s wide grin made his heart ache. Azula looked down, still curiosity in her gaze as the toddler caught up.   
“Princess Izumi?” Azula asked formally. Ty Lee straightened the child’s coat and hood. Izumi beamed. “You want to be on our side?”  
Izumi nodded.

 

“Can you make a snowball?” Azula pressed. Izumi nodded eagerly. Azula gestured behind the snow fort. “Then go join your…cousins.”  
Watching Izumi sit down next to her pups pinged Ty Lee’s heart. She clutched Azula’s hand and was startled when her mate squeezed her hand tightly.  
“Okay! Let fly!” Sokka crowed from behind the other fort.  
Azula ducked down beside her mate, hovering over the four children. Ty Lee showed their youngest pups how to pack the snow together and Izumi was already gleefully pushing snow together into jagged small balls.

 

As the snowballs began to fly, Zirin darting up with her princess to take aggressive throws, Azula decided to amp up the play fight. Blue fire lined her fist and she arched a stream of fire against the side of the Katara’s snow fort. Sokka yelped in dismay on the other side as the ice melted swiftly, and the ice repacked up with Aang and Katara’s help.   
“No firebending!” Aang called from the other side. The pups stood up beside Azula, and peered up over the top, each pup supported by Azula, Zirin and Ty Lee. Azula was proud when Aiko and Nozomi pushed their mittened hands out, small blasts of blue fire arching out. Kazumi looked crestfallen, so she leaned down to kiss her pup’s head.  
“I’ll show you how to do a proper jump kick against the monk and his Water Tribe peasant,” Azula promised her. The nonbender of her pups perked up.  
Izumi was hopping up and down beside Azula’s leg and she looked down at the princess curiously. “Mine! Like mine!” she crowed. She spread her small legs and grunted, pushing her own flames from her hands. But like hers and her pups, Izumi’s fire was blue.

 

So many thoughts surged through Azula’s head as she watched the princess’s natural talent. She wanted to commend her, praise her and hug her all at once. Before she could decide on any one of those actions, Izumi chose for her. The princess toddled closer and clung to the edges of her fur coat, then wrapped her arms around her legs. Azula stared down in shock. She looked up, and Ty Lee shared her surprised look.  
Ty Lee gently pushed her aura against her mate’s offering encouragement and love. She could feel the surge of love for their firstborn child flair through her mate’s chi and Ty Lee was heartbroken from it.   
“Good…good job,” Azula murmured. Izumi beamed up at her and joined the other pups in pushing more snow into snowballs.  
There was a cry of protest from the snow fort across the way and Azula perked her listening that way. Toph’s loud voice carried.  
“You can’t use waterbending to win! That’s it, Sugar Queen, I’m joining the other team!”

 

There was a stomping of footsteps and Toph was hovering over their side of the snow fort, milky white eyes gleaming. “Can I join your little party or what?”  
Azula found herself liking the earthbender’s moxy and gestured in. “Come on, then. Watch the pups.”  
Toph carefully felt around her as she sidled around the side of the snow fort. “Sorry, this snow has me all fuzzy. Don’t mind me.”  
Nozomi squealed with surprise and clung to Toph’s leg as she knelt down. The earthbender gave a whuff of surprise. “Strong babies, Princess!”  
“Just wait ‘til I teach them chi-blocking,” Ty Lee teased. A nervous smile darted across Toph’s lips.  
“I’ll stay far away from that, thank you very much.”

 

“Aw come on, I can use you has a target for their wee hands….” Ty Lee teased. Azula loved to hear the happiness in her mate’s voice. Her own conflicting feelings of love for their firstborn child preyed upon her heart until Azula was certain she’d be sick with it. But when Izumi flashed a beaming smile up at her again, offering a snowball, Azula had to forget that.  
“Good job,” Azula said. “Now, warriors, gather your weapons! Take aim!”  
Her pups all grasped snow balls between their mittens, holding them up for the adults. Zirin was surprised when Sachi lifted Aiko to toss her snowball half a foot from the edge of the fort. Sachi flashed her a wink and all the air left Zirin’s lungs.

 

They had to share an igloo with the other wet nurse, a woman named Su Wong. But suddenly, Zirin had a flash image of opening the woman’s robe and parting her thighs with her hand. The flash image was so intense heat slammed through her face and between her legs.

 

The trip was suddenly looking up.

 

* * * * * 

 

When dinner was served in the main dining hall of the palace, Zuko took his place at the long table with his small family. Izumi was seated on a few tall books, barely making height above the table. Mai swept beside him in a flurry of robes. Braziers were lit all over the chilly hall and Zuko gently extended his bending, warming his wife and child. Izumi hummed with happiness beside him as she was warmed.  
Zuko sighed internally when Azula sat directly across from him. Ty Lee took the spot beside her, their pups in tow. The eight months old had been cleaned up and dressed in short red imperial robes, looking every bit their role as children of his sister. Zirin sat beside Ty Lee, and she grunted when Nozomi climbed into her lap.  
Aiko and Kazumi had seats of honor on Azula’s right, with several books stuffed beneath them. Ty Lee flashed a smile across the way to Zuko and Mai. Izumi stared, drawn, to her “auntie” once more. Zuko looked just nervous as all hell but Mai’s small smile could mean anything. 

 

“I wonder what we’re going to have,” Zirin wondered. She had heard of weird things from the South Pole like seaweed stew or roast otter-beaver and the thought turned her stomach.   
“Meat,” Nozomi insisted. Zirin smoothed the girl’s hair back.   
“We’ll have some then,” she said. The child giggled beneath her chin.  
Earth King Kuei had arrived a few hours before and was seated near the head of the table. Luckily, he had been talked into seating Bosco behind his chair, instead of at the table. Azula still turned her nose up at the anxious creature. She should have skinned it in Ba Sing Se when she had the chance.

 

Zuko leaned and spoke to the Earth King in a high tone to catch his attention. The conversation across the table was quick and fast-paced and Azula was thankful when southern heralds clapped for attention, announcing the arrival of the Southern Chief and his family.  
Hakoda’s clothes were more fine than Zuko recalled, and he seemed to have adjusted to his new status appropriately. He guided a bent Water Tribe woman on his left arm, a thin and beautiful Northern Tribe woman on his right. Hakoda sat his mother-in-law to the right of the head of the table and grandly held his hand out for Malina. She took the seat to his left. The Earth King fussed over Katara and Sokka’s grandmother; Katara and Sokka themselves took up seats across from her. Katara was on Aang’s arm, and she accepted a kiss on the cheek as he helped her into her seat.  
“Friends, family, I welcome you to our home and hearth. In a few days we celebrate my daughter’s union to Avatar Aang.” Hakoda smiled at the young couple. “It will be my duty and pleasure to welcome him as a son into my family,” Hakoda at this point brushed his fist good-naturedly against Aang’s broad shoulder. The airbender took it in stride, grinning. “Let’s eat and be warm together as we face the cold of the long night.” 

 

He could have meant it literally as the sun was setting outside, or figuratively, but Azula was pleased when the servants began serving.   
Azula cut up her chicken-duck and set the portions onto her pup’s plate. They happily began gnawing on the mashed bits of meat and Azula served her mate from the dishes in front of them. Ty Lee’s eyes gleamed. Azula smirked as her mate’s hand rubbed her thigh under the table. Only when Ty Lee took a bite did Azula finally begin to eat.  
Looking up, Azula was startled to see so many old foes staring at her in shock. Apparently, they never thought she could be paternal or loving.  
‘Only for Ty and the pups,’ Azula thought. She raised an eyebrow at the stares and chewed harshly on a forkful of chicken-duck. She was touched when her pups offered her bits of their own food she had just distributed. They wanted to help feed her too and it seared Azula’s heart.

 

“Meat,” Kazumi urged beside her. Azula cradled her fork with her palm and leaned down to take the bite. Aiko stretched across her sister, fingers outstretched. Azula caught the bit of meat in her palm and set it on her child’s plate.  
“Thank you, Aiko,” Azula said gruffly. Zirin grunted when Nozomi shifted on her lap, trying to reach her father across her mother. Ty Lee helped her settle down and Azula chuckled at her.  
“Eat, pups. Eat,” she urged. The girls stopped trying to offer bits of their meat and it all went into their mouths and laps instead.   
Zuko was oddly touched watching this. But he was lucky Izumi had emulated him and Mai so much that she ate rather daintily. She didn’t have to be reminded to wipe her mouth.  
“So, how’s her education going?” Azula shot his way across the table. Zuko cringed. He tightened his hold on his fork.

 

“Too early for all that. I teach her firebending and we tell her stories for bed,” Zuko ground out. Mai watched the exchange, a still look on her face.  
“You do. What do you teach her about it?” Azula drawled. She had seen for herself first hand that Izumi had her color of flame. Zuko lifted his chin defiantly.  
“How to control it,” he snapped. Mai fidgeted beside him. Zuko held up a hand, effectively asking for silence from his wife and the misogynist gesture pissed Mai off. Oh, there was going to be words about this later….  
“Control. You know full well passion can ignite one’s bending,” Azula scoffed. Zuko scowled.  
“Azula…” he warned. Her pup fidgeted and Azula’s attention was drawn to her right.   
“What is it, pup?” she asked. Aiko grinned.

 

“Can we snow men?” she asked her father, in her faltering way. She grinned, showing a few small teeth. Azula found her heart thumping and nodded.  
“After dinner,” Azula promised. Katara perked further down the table and Azula wondered how long she was holding onto her family’s conversation.  
“I could help you form the snow men. Would that be fun?” Katara said brightly. Aiko fisted a handful of chicken-pork meat. She chewed slowly, staring at the bride-to-be and Azula was startled, then filled with pride, to note her own predatory look in her child’s eyes. She laid a hand on Aiko’s black hair, ruffling her.  
“If you’d like,” Azula said coolly to the Water Tribe woman. Katara shrugged, trying to smile it off.

 

“That’s quite a lively bunch you’ve got there, Azula,” Aang offered. He gently rubbed his fiancee’s arm as she sat, somewhat nonplussed.   
The meal wound on and Azula poured Ty Lee more wine. With the pups having ready access to a separate igloo, they could have some privacy. She was feeling the itch in her loins, as it were. Noticing Mai was watching her subtly across the table, Azula smirked.  
“With three, you barely have time to take a breath,” Zuko was saying to Ty Lee. Azula settled a hand along her mate’s inner thigh under the table. Ty Lee gasped.  
“We manage to find time for what’s important,” Azula purred. “How about you?”  
The scowl Zuko shot her was worth the pinch Ty Lee gave her under the table. 

 

She went back to teasing the princess under the tablecloth and Azula sighed as she did.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Stay strong my lovelies. Review if you like; and mention what nasty horrible thing you want to see Azula do :P I’m open to suggestions. 
> 
>  
> 
> Most sincerely,   
>  Pen 2/21/2018


	3. Pre-Wedding Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the Last Airbender.” Nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Here we go again! Part deux of the Avatar Wedding Adventures…or something :P Glad everyone’s receiving the story okay. Everyone is over the age of 20 as of “Stoking,” so everyone is fine to drink in a later scene.

Ty Lee smiled as the pups splashed happily. Azula made sure their bathwater was steadily warm. It was disconcerting to see the packed ice of the igloo’s wall contrasting with the steam of the hot bath.  
“Oh oh oh, careful there….” Azula murmured. She rinsed off Nozomi and lifted her out into a large towel. Kazumi came next and she toweled both girls off briskly. Azula pumped her bending to make sure they stayed warm while they were naked.  
“Come here, Aiko!” Ty Lee plucked their last daughter out of the bathwater and dried her off. Aiko kicked her chubby legs and giggled. Azula gave a soft growl and all three girls held still to be diapered and dressed in warm red pajamas. Ty Lee bent with two pups in her arms and Azula easily lifted the last in the crook of one arm. She amped the fire in the firepit in the main room with a careless flick of the wrist.

 

“Well… guess we’re settled….” Azula said. The fire pit in the igloo was amped up at a steady pace, the smoke circling up the vent through the roof of the structure. The alpha lounged in the wide bed, bed robe sleeves rolled up. Her three pups played on the bed, rolling and fisting small toys as they grunted and giggled.  
Ty Lee unwound her braid beside the bed and her heart was in her throat watching the domestic scene. Azula’s golden eyes landed on her and she gave a low smile.  
“Ready to turn in?” Azula asked. Ty Lee nodded. The pups crawled up to take varying positions along their sire’s waist, fisting the fabric of her robe. Nozomi yawned widely, eyes already shutting. Aiko watched her mother slide into the bed, golden eyes gleaming. Azula sighed as she was covered by her daughters.   
Ty Lee crawled up the side of the bed, taking up a spot on her mate’s left shoulder. Her hand ran down Kazumi’s back as she inhaled the musky sweet scent of her princess. Azula tilted her head toward her, her expression still. The look tore Ty Lee’s heart. She snuggled closer, pressing a kiss along Azula’s bare throat. Azula shuddered.  
“I don’t suppose it’s stupid to ask if you’re okay?” Ty Lee murmured hesitantly. 

 

Azula sighed. She pumped her bending, warming her small family. Aiko giggled but her sisters were already fast asleep, rosebud lips open. Seeing Aiko’s golden eyes looking at her, Azula ruffled her black hair softly.  
“I’m okay, pups. Papa’s okay.”  
Aiko’s eyes fluttered, and she rested her head on Azula’s belly. Soon her heavy breathing filled the air with her sisters. Ty Lee pulled the blankets up around her mate’s waist and the babies.  
“…I am sorry,” Ty Lee murmured lowly. The lanterns were out, and the fire pit’s light cast a low light in the igloo. Azula reached out with her hand. She traced Ty Lee’s cheek gently.

 

“I know. I love you, Ty. I do. And yes, I did want to meet Izumi. I had to….” Azula blinked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She could remember the lonely walks into the woods during that harsh winter, waiting for a break in the weather and the darkness of her heart. “Had to see if there was any of me in her since she’s now my brother’s. And I know….”  
Azula turned her head toward her mate. Ty Lee bent to kiss the tears from her eyes.  
“I know she is my daughter….and now I can let her go.”  
Ty Lee pressed her kisses along Azula’s cheek toward her lips. Azula’s lips parted in anticipation. “Azula…”

 

Aiko wriggled in her sleep and whimpered. Azula’s hand rested on her back, rubbing gently. She angled the baby so she lay on her chest.  
“Sssh, it’s okay, Aiko….. Papa won’t let anything hurt you.”  
As if she heard her father, Aiko calmed, mouth opening as she slept. Ty Lee’s eyes filled with happy tears. When Azula craned her neck to kiss her again, her fingers threaded through loose strands of her mate’s brown hair.

 

* * * * 

 

Zuko came out of the washroom and watched his wife. Mai lay in her elegant bed robes, Izumi on her stomach. Her hand was idly playing through the child’s loose black hair. Zuko smiled, tying off his bed robe. He climbed in and leaned on one elbow, so he could look into Mai’s face.  
“She needs you,” he murmured. Mai gave him a wan smile. She closed her eyes when Zuko leaned to kiss her.  
“I know,” she said. Zuko’s heart gave a lurch. He traced a few small kisses along her shoulder through the fabric of her robe.  
“I need you,” he murmured. Mai’s eyes filled with tears as she stared at the ceiling of the ice structure. She ran her fingers through Zuko’s hair. It was getting longer and fell past his shoulders when it wasn’t up in its customary topknot. 

 

“I know, Zu….”  
“Do you think….we can have some alone time?” Zuko murmured. His heart beat a staccato rhythm. Mai loved her husband, loved his tenderness and slow passion. But she couldn’t help remembering two days straight of hard sex and desperate naps and more bed gymnastics. The memory of jerking up and down on Azula’s turgid erection as she faced her feet, hands braced on her shins to stay upright, flashed through her mind. Azula’s hips had pushed up hard beneath her, slamming her up and down making Mai scream. Sometimes, she would remember this grabbed bit of passion. It was stupid wishful thinking and Azula didn’t even like her that much. But when she got to it, she fucked like an uncaged beast.

 

“Yes….perhaps.” Mai said. The gleam of hope in her husband’s eye filled her with dumb guilt. She had enjoyed her time with Azula but didn’t get to keep the fruits of their passion. She loved her husband and he couldn’t give her a child. Fate was by far more than unkind; it was downright cruel.  
Zuko leaned down to kiss Izumi’s head and drew the covers up over all of them. Even as Mai leaned into her husband’s warmth, she couldn’t help shy away in her mind. Ty Lee landed Azula and got to reap all of her passions now. Mai idly wondered what her old friend would say if she asked for a turn with Azula again. More than likely a chi strike to the shoulder. Mai sighed and closed her eyes. Her husband’s pale muscled form kept turning into Azula. She wished she could stop thinking about it.

 

In a nearby antechamber of the southern palace, Mai could make out a servant singing a Water Tribe tune as they went about their task. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Zuko.

 

* * * * **

 

The day was bitterly cold, even with the sun high overhead. Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors had arrived, new parents Tsung and Ying in tow; their baby was swaddled warmly around Ying’s chest.  
The men held off at the palace, and Katara’s bent grandmother led the gaggle of women up the icy hills to a sacred cave. It was used to pray for a healthy union for a bride-to-be. Azula didn’t know what to expect, but it WAS cold, and even though everyone was dressed or the icy surroundings, she and Zirin found themselves huddled on all sides, being that they were the only firebenders in the group.

 

Azula wafted the heat of her bending over her wife, who carried Aiko in her sling. Azula had Nozomi and Kazumi settled side by side in their slings over her chest. She wrapped her fur coat around them as they moved up the icy hill, breath streaming under the deceptively bright but cold sunlight.  
The Kyoshi Warriors brought up the rear, and Zirin made sure to warm Ying and Tsung and their child. The rest of her warmth could waft over the warriors. Zirin found herself wishing Sachi had come along with, but she and Su Wong were resting in their igloo. They would be watching all three princesses alone with the upcoming bachelor and bachelorette parties. Still, Zirin had a feeling she’d go back to join Sachi early. Unless there was sublime entertainment planned. She was so pent up, any bit of bare flesh was like to entice her.  
Katara’s grandmother stopped before an opening in the foothills of the nearby ice mountains. The cave’s opening looked to be ancient, with the stone walls leading in rubbed down by centuries of passing hands. Ty Lee stared at it curiously.

 

“The nearest family members should go in to preside over the bride’s prayers. Malina, will you come with me?” Katara’s gran was very polite to include Hakoda’s lover. Malina beamed and Katara held her hand out for hers. The three women entered the cave together, ducking their heads.  
Azula bounced her pups. “Keep calm ladies, hopefully it won’t take long.”  
“Spirits, it’s so cold!” one of the Kyoshi warriors commented. Suki watched the cave’s opening as her thoughts mulled over and over in circles. At least, it was just the women out. She’d been avoiding Sokka, as was her per usual lately, since they’d arrived. At least with the wedding preparations, maybe she could put him off awhile longer. The captain’s eyes fell on Fire Lady Mai, wrapped heavily, and holding Princess Izumi’s hand. Zirin took a step closer and wafted her aura over the pair in passing. Izumi giggled as she was warmed.

 

“Will the girls really be okay tonight?” Ty Lee murmured to her mate. Azula traced her gloved fingers along Ty Lee’s cheek. She nodded.  
“It’s about time we had some more free time. Don’t get that look, they’ll be fine. And I’ll find some way to make you forget our duties awhile…” Azula murmured. A telling blush stained her mate’s cheeks and Azula was satisfied. Mai caught the princess lifting Ty Lee’s free hand, kissing it. Zuko was that chivalrous with her, but Azula…… Stop it, Mai, you chose Zuko. You love him!  
But the love was dull in the wake of the way they’d hurt each other. It was still there but Mai was in a ripe mood to experience some sort of thrill. But looking down at her daughter’s upturned face filled Mai with abject guilt. Ty Lee was on tiptoes, whispering something into Azula’s ear. A predatory smirk was on the princess’s lips, but a small blush darted across her cheeks.

 

“Wish they’d hurry up!” Tsung muttered. She put her arms around Ying’s waist, trying to warm her small family. Toph scoffed at her.  
“Everyone needs to quiet it down, I can’t ‘see’ with all this snow as it is. But don’t think I won’t shove you in it to shut up!” Toph said.  
Azula snickered and Ty Lee leaned against her shoulder. “I’ll help.”  
“That’s the spirit,” Toph crowed.

 

* * * * *

 

“So,” Sokka said.

 

“So,” Zuko answered. The men leaned back in their chairs, smoking idly on cigars. They had offered one to the bride groom but Aang waved it off. His monastic upbringing abhorred such vices. His orange and yellow tunic was finely embroidered, but he looked nervous as all hell. Hakoda slapped a few tiles down on the game set on the table but Aang could barely follow.  
Zuko puffed a few smoke rings, watching his friend bat the smoke away with a careful blast of airbending. “Don’t worry, Aang. You’ll stop being nervous the instant your bride is before you at the altar. It’s all easy sailing from there.”  
Aang smiled nervously. “You think so?”  
“Take it from a married man. It gets better.”

 

“That it does,” Hakoda said. Aang rubbed the back of his neck. Earth King Kuei ducked into the fur collar of his warm green robes.  
“I need a bride myself. At this rate, Bosco will be married before me.”  
The bear in question roared and looked around for a treat. Sokka nervously tossed the bear a grilled ball of dumpling meat. Bosco chomped happily and curled up at the king’s feet. Kuei pet his ruff affectionately.   
“So are there going to be….you know…” Sokka put in. Aang blushed, looking down at his hand of tiles.  
Hakoda raised an eyebrow. “The rest of the world may follow Fire Nation pre-wedding celebratory habits, but the Southern Water Tribe does not indulge in promiscuous dangers. You know this, son.”

 

Sokka flushed and Aang sighed with relief. He would be just fine without any glimpses to temptation before his wedding day. He was half delirious with worry that one of his friends would have planned such an activity and having his future father-in-law present would have been enough to stress him enough to faint dead away.  
“This is just fine!” Aang chirped up and he meant it. He scratched the side of his beard and set his hand down. “Fire trumps water.”  
“Earth trumps fire,” Sokka retorted, tossing his hand of tiles down. Earth King Kuei called out in dismay and set his tiles down in an undignified pile.  
“You win, Sokka!” he said. Zuko moved his cigar to the other side of his mouth and chewed on the edge as he returned his tiles, and everyone moved their stacks of square coins into the center pile for the grinning Water Tribe man to collect.

 

“I wonder what the women are doing,” Zuko wondered aloud. Sokka’s eyes gleamed. He wondered why Suki was avoiding him. She had been for over a year now and he’d never gotten an answer as to why. She always was at Zuko’s side….Zuko…  
“Probably knitting or something. You know how girls are!” Sokka said. Hakoda chuckled. 

 

“Well, it can’t be all that lively. Good thing too, you get married bright and early tomorrow,” the Chieftain said to Aang. The Avatar’s eyes shone with happiness.

 

• * * * * * 

 

“Come on, where’s the naked flesh at?!” Toph growled. Malina had bowed out of the bachelorette party, giving Katara any much needed privacy in case anything crazy went down. It wasn’t for her to judge.  
Katara, seated as the guest of honor, was drinking ale from a jewel-encrusted goblet. “They’re coming from the port! Should be soon.”  
“I hope so, or the ladies will start tearing us apart,” Toph drawled. Ty Lee lay propped in Azula’s lap, both of them drinking idly. Mai’s eyes alit on Azula’s strong hand rubbing up and down Ty Lee’s flat belly, just tracing underneath her breasts. The Kyoshi Warriors were giggling and getting drunk and soon not only Mai was watching the affectionate touches between the princess and her mate.

 

“Oh great, bring in the dancers, they’re going to swarm us,” Toph complained to Azula. Azula raised her eyebrow. Her hair was loose over her shoulders and tied back in a simple tail. Her pale face was framed, yet the feminine hair style didn’t deplete her alpha pheromones. In fact, her beauty only enhanced her status to the gaggle of omega and beta women.  
Toph had reason to complain, she was the only other alpha present. She took a careful drink and leaned back, crossing one foot over her knee. The private sitting room Katara had chosen for her bachelorette party was devoid of servants, but filled with a gaggle of Kyoshi Warriors, the Fire princess and her mate, Zirin, the bride-to-be and Toph. The women all generally got along and Azula was reigned in by Ty Lee, but Azula wondered how long alcohol would satisfy a room of thirsty omegas and betas.  
“So, are these female dancers or male dancers?” Ty Lee flashed Katara a mischievous grin.  
Katara smiled. “Both. Got to please all of you guys.”

 

Azula smirked, letting Ty Lee settle into the crook of her arm. She wouldn’t mind seeing some female dancers, but truthfully, Ty’s breasts were the best in her mind.  
Ty Lee pouted. “I didn’t get a bachelorette party.”  
Azula pulled gently at the collar of her robe so she could kiss down the smooth column of her throat. “No…. I just climbed into a volcano to make your wedding ring.”  
Ty Lee gave a squeal of delight and fell into her mate’s arms. Several jealous eyes fell their way as they twined, still clothed and in good order, on the sofa.  
Azula pawed at the front of her mate’s robe, her face between her clothed breasts, nipping her through the fabric. “Yup, a live volano….. to put this on your finger…” she twined her hand with Ty Lee’s, circling her wedding band. “My clothes were ruined with soot. How else shall I show my devotion?”

 

Ty Lee groaned, widening her legs around her mate. The tease through their clothing was enough to gain everyone’s horny attention even though they were still decent. “You’re doing a good job of it, Azula….”  
A servant knocked on the door and whispered something to Katara. The Water Tribe woman bit her lip and thanked the servant, showing them out.  
“I’m so sorry to tell you all that the ship was delayed. No dancers, at least tonight,” she lamented.   
Shouts of “No!” and “Gotta be kidding me!” erupted. Zirin poured herself another drink. She finished it quickly and bowed to Azula.  
“I’ll go turn in and guard the wet nurses.”

 

“Protect my pups,” Azula said idly, but Zirin knew it wasn’t an idle request. It was only that Azula was caressing her mate in languid strokes that made her words seem lazy. Ty Lee tilted her voluptuous body back in Azula’s strong arms, purring. The Kyoshi Warriors were eyeing the corded muscles of Azula’s bare forearms. Her long fingers played over the fabric covering Ty Lee’s breasts idly, making her mate squirm. She wasn’t outright touching her but grazing and teasing her nipples.  
Ying began to look nervous, and Tsung spoke to her in a low whisper. The two stood and bowed to Azula and gave clasped Ty Lee’s hand. “We’re going to turn in. Ying’s never been away from the baby before…”  
“She’s so young,” Ying argued with her mate. Tsung put her arm around her wife’s waist and the two swept out the door in a flurry of robes.

 

Katara looked back at her remaining guests. Suki held her goblet out to Toph, gesturing for more wine. Toph huffed a sigh.  
“Really?” she blinked, widening her milky white eyes. Suki sighed and sat up to pour for herself.  
“Well, it’s not like we don’t have a desirable alpha here,” Mai began. Azula froze. Uh oh.  
Ty Lee tensed on her mate. “Mai, what are you planning?” she wondered.  
Mai stood and gestured to the sprawling princess. “Azula looks far better than any dancer. Come on, Azula, show us the goods.”  
Azula raised an eyebrow. “I’m not stripping.”  
“No one said to strip,” Katara said breezily. “Show us some firebending kata.”

 

Azula gently picked Ty Lee up out of her lap and deposited her on the sofa. She leaned down to give her mate a possessive kiss on the brow. The kiss was for show to the half-drunk women; ‘she’s the only one that can touch me.’ The greedy hand Ty Lee snuck along Azula’s back side as she turned around was also for show; ‘this ass belongs to me,’ her gesture said.  
Azula rolled up her sleeves to the elbow, exposing the lithe muscles of her forearms. She twined her hands and stretched them outward in a show of nonchalance and rolled her shoulders. The Kyoshi Warriors were captivated, watched the play of muscle along her thighs pull against the fabric of her trousers. Ty Lee could tell her mate had shifted, stoked by the obligatory attention of needy omegas. She also could tell her mate was handling it with a deft attitude, moving into a low stance, right leg extended along the ground as she balanced back on her left knee. 

 

Katara opened the door and called out to someone. Three musicians entered, drums in hand. They set the large drums down and beat a deep staccato rhythm. Azula moved to the beats of the drum, snapping her legs and arms in tandem with the impromptu melody. She made firebending look an art, small spurts of carefully crafted blue fire flaring against the blue ice of the surrounding palace walls.  
The drummers finished with a flourish and Azula landed on one knee, fists at the ready. The women cheered and applauded, more than openly eyeing her. Azula stood, wishing she could tug at the crotch of her pants to ease her erection from the fabric. Ty Lee gave her a sardonic look and Azula grinned toothily at her in return. Ty Lee coyly dropped her eyes to her waist and back up, raising an eyebrow.  
‘Later,’ Azula’s eyes promised. She started to saunter to her mate, but she was beset on all sides by giggling omegas and betas. “Hands off.”

 

“But we’re not touching you,” one inebriated Kyoshi warrior insisted. Azula turned a flat look to her mate as if to say “I didn’t start shit.” Ty Lee flowed to her feet, fluid despite her somewhat buzzed status.  
“Aw, lay off her!” Toph called from somewhere in the throng. She grunted. “I SAID lay off. And that means me too!”  
“Suki, get the girls under wraps,” Ty Lee called. Suki flowed off her chair and set her cup down. She cuffed a few of the Kyoshi warriors on the shoulder with soft punches, to get their attention.  
Azula stood stiffly, hands at her side as Ty Lee flowed around her. A Kyoshi Warrior she didn’t know very well reached to touch the problem jutting from between the alpha’s legs but a well-timed thok! Against her shoulder from Ty Lee laid her arm out limp as a noodle. The girl squealed and swung her deadened limb and Suki barked a laugh.   
“That’ll teach you to try and mess with someone’s mate! Alright, everyone, we saw our show. Let’s ease off the princess.”

 

“Well said, fan girl,” Azula mumbled. She swept an arm around Ty Lee’s waist and hoisted her mate up against her torso. “More wine, dear?”  
“As long as everyone keeps their distance….” Ty Lee pouted. Azula held her own goblet to her mate’s lips and let her drink. When a few drops of wine escaped past her red lips, Azula followed them with her tongue, tracing down Ty Lee’s neck. The heated stares of the omegas burned into them, but Ty Lee slung her arms around her mate’s neck, possessively holding on. When Azula’s hand went low and began caressing her rear, Ty Lee knew it was time to go.   
“Don’t go! It’s still early!” Katara insisted. Her face was flushed with drink and Toph settled her onto one of the sofas.  
“Whoa, easy there, Sugar Queen. No more booze for you,” Toph suggested. Katara got up and swayed toward Azula and Ty Lee. Azula stared down at her mate, a neutral stare of “what the hell” all over her features. Ty Lee shrugged.

 

“You can’t leave without giving the bride a dance at least. Dance with me, princess,” Katara invited. Azula sighed.  
“Maybe we should have danced off during the War,” Azula muttered. Katara laughed at that as they clasped hands and her hand went high on Azula’s shoulder. Azula placed her other hand dutifully on the bride’s waist and they swayed to the musicians striking up a new tune. “It’d keep you out of trouble.”  
“You are the epitome of trouble,” Katara confided. She slung her arms around Azula’s neck, flushing up into her face. Azula was all alpha pheromone, her scent sweet and musky all at once. Azula’s strong hands settled on Katara’s waist and she swung her to the side. As Katara heart began to soar, Azula set her, far more gently than was warranted really, onto one of the sofas. Suki giggled at her friend’s perplexed expression.

 

“We’ll be turning in. Until tomorrow,” Azula said briskly. Ty Lee gave a bow to her sisters and sauntered ahead of her mate. Just outside the door, Ty Lee’s heart thudded as Azula rushed to press up against her back. Her arms went around her, and she was lifting her up. Ty Lee wanted to give her mate shit for the evening but pressed against her instead. She had her mate with her and that’s how she wanted it.

 

• * * * * *

 

Azula carried her mate in her arms easily, boots crunching through the ice of the snow gardens. Leaving the ice walls of the palace was disconcerting enough. At least the ice walls blocked off the cold winds of outside. Stepping into the gardens toward the row of igloos, Azula flared her bending, surging warmth through her mate. Ty Lee had her face ducked against her neck, and the small kisses she could feel under the collar of her fur coat gave Azula pause for hope.  
Zirin and the two milk bladders had their pups next door. Tonight, they’d be alone. Azula was riled up enough and needed to be inside her mate. If she would deign to realize that the debacle at the party was not her fault.

 

“Can we…check on the pups?” Ty Lee whispered against her ear. Azula shivered as Ty Lee ran her tongue along her earlobe.   
“Zirin would find us if something were the matter. They’re fine. Trust that, my love….” Azula purred. Her honeyed words made Ty Lee melt again. She tried to hold onto her anger, but it was hard when her mate was looking at her in THAT way, as if she’d ravage her, yet make love to her at the same time.  
They stumbled into their igloo and Azula slammed the little round door, struggling to strip her mate and herself. Ty Lee was giggling, while trying to appear angry. She wasn’t doing a good job, helping to shimmy out of her robes. Ty Lee’s teeth chattered as her bare shoulders peeked out of the fabric, then her round breasts. “C-cold!”

 

Azula pressed her lips to Ty Lee’s collar bone, kissing lower, her hands molding to her mate’s ass and pulling her against her. She flared her bending, thrusting warmth through her chi. One freed hand flicked carelessly, and the fire pit flared with blue flame. Ty Lee sighed, scraping her fingers through Azula’s loose black hair. Azula growled happily, her kisses going lower and across her breasts. Her cock twitched in the confines of her trousers as she happily sucked on one nipple then the other, lavishing attention on them.  
“I’m still…ahh… mad…at you,” Ty Lee made out. She clutched her mate’s head against her.  
“For what? The omegas? The booze? Or…both?” Azula murmured against her skin. She pulled a nipple into her mouth and ran her tongue around it slowly.

 

“They didn’t have…..to reach for your cock. That’s mine….” Ty Lee worked her hands between them and worked on her mate’s trousers. Azula smiled a predatory smile as she was unlaced, and her mate’s hand dug into the fabric to fish her cock out. She throbbed in the open air, sighing as Ty Lee gripped her by the base and ran her fingers up and down the shaft.  
“And you can have it,” Azula purred. She walked her mate backward to the bed and gently tossed her onto it, grabbing the hem of her robes and yanking hard to strip her. “In fact, I demand you do…..”  
Ty Lee shivered, her nipples pink and erect. And raised on her elbows, giving a sultry look to her mate. Azula’s cock twitched. She gestured to the firepit, making sure the room was amply warm for her mate. 

 

“Get undressed,” Ty Lee whispered. Azula stepped out of her boots and shoved her trousers to her feet, stepping out of them. She unfastened her tunic, parting the clasps to expose the flexing sheets of muscle along her abdomen. Azula tore her breast band off and climbed onto the bed, both sighing at the smooth slide of skin on warm skin as they came together. Ty Lee angled her arm around her mate’s neck, bringing her down for a kiss as her thighs parted. She smiled as Azula leaned her welcoming weight between them.   
“I thought you were mad at me,” Azula teased. She pushed up on her hands and arched her hips. This drove her cock through her mate’s folds, feeling how wet she was. Ty Lee’s breath hitched as the head of her cock rubbed under her clit.  
“Not….that mad….” Ty Lee’s hips moved restlessly under her mate’s and she whined when Azula pinned her hips to the bed and continued dragging her length through her folds. “Dammit, Zula!”

 

“What?” The smug smirk on Azula’s face would have pissed anyone off, but Ty Lee was glad to see it. It meant her mate was fully comfortable and happy. “You want this? You must, you’re shaking….” Her hands scraped down Ty Lee’s round hips and along her thighs, holding her open to her shallow thrusts teasing her entrance.  
“Please, Zula, you know you want this,” Ty Lee panted. Her breasts bobbed with her breaths. Azula grinned and lined her head up with her mate’s entrance. She gave a small push of her hips, her heart thumping hard as her tip was engulfed in wet heat.  
“Hmmm, I do….” Azula purred. She arched her back low and worked herself in with short thrusts. Ty Lee’s hands roamed up and down her chest and arms, clawing her. “What….uhn….about you?”  
Ty Lee was pleased to hear the slight hitch in her mate’s mocking tone. She squeezed down around her mate’s cock, pleased to see her mouth hang open slightly. “What…do…you…think?”

 

Azula’s hands roamed down Ty Lee’s body, pausing to squeeze her breasts, and down her belly and hips. Ty Lee squealed in surprise when her mate’s hands went under her buttocks and lifted, holding her hips in the air. Raising on her knees, Azula pounded into her with long hard thrusts. Her hips took off at a harsh pace. Ty Lee’s head fell back, her mouth open in a wail.

 

“You can never resist, love…..and I can’t…resist….you….uhn!” A bead of sweat poured down Azula’s cheek as she pounded into her mate with careful long thrusts. The familiar coiling of lust spiraled in her belly, matching the pounding fullness along her shaft. When Ty Lee came around her, screaming, Azula kept up her pumps for a minute longer before erupting. She pumped her mate with shot after shot of cum, easing Ty Lee’s hips to the bed. Ty Lee’s fingers scraped through her hair when Azula collapsed on top of her, her breath thundering. The muscles along Azula’s shoulders rolled with her harsh breaths. Ty Lee kissed the side of her face tenderly.

 

Azula settled on her elbows and captured Ty Lee’s mouth in a slow heated kiss.

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Aaaand jazz hands! Stay strong, my lovelies. Drop that review and smash the button if you liked.
> 
>  
> 
> Most sincerely,  
>  Pen 3/6/2018


	4. The Avatar's Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the Last Airbender.” Nothing!
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: And here we go to the Avatar’s wedding day. With a bunch of other stuff scattered in the background. And then some :P MYAHHAH!!

“Wake up….”  
Azula grunted and burrowed further under the covers. She could feel and scent her mate beside her, and flung her arm half over her shoulders, rolling toward her.  
“Princess Azula…”  
Funny, Ty didn’t call her by her title unless it was a strenuous and outside situation than their home life….  
“Azula!”  
Azula’s eyes snapped open, scowling as she peered through her foggy vision. Zirin was at the foot of the large bed in the igloo, tapping one boot. She was dressed for the day in heavy furs. Azula scowled at her and tugged the blankets over her stirring mate. They were still naked and Azula’s legs were slightly sore from the night before. She smirked, remembering the screams and moans she’d pulled out of Ty Lee. The way her spine dipped and curved as she arched beneath her thrusts on her hands and knees….  
“For fuck’s sake, what?!” Azula snapped. Zirin coughed.

 

“Sachi and Su Wong have your babies up and ready to go. You should be getting ready for the wedding ceremony,” Zirin said dryly.  
Ty Lee yawned heavily, mouth moving against Azula’s bare shoulder. Azula’s heart went out to her.   
“Okay….we’re up,” Ty Lee murmured, eyes slowly opening. Azula pressed small kisses along her shoulder as they stirred from the sheets.  
Zirin gave a short bow and swiftly let herself out of the igloo. She ducked back across the snow to the one next door. Ducking in, she smiled to see Azula’s pups playing with blocks beside the fire pit. Su Wong and Sachi were dressed heavily as well, in anticipation of leaving the warm common room.  
“Is the princess up?” Sachi asked sweetly and Zirin blushed. There were two narrow beds in their shared igloo and Su Wong had taken one with two of the babies the night before. Only Nozomi was in the bed with Sachi, so after getting back from the bachelorette party, Zirin had stripped to her under tunic and climbed in with them. Sachi had woken and greeted her in a quiet whisper and after a few soft replies, they both quieted for sleep.

 

But Sachi had woken the floodgates in Zirin’s longing and she had lain awake, body throbbing. The heavy pressure of the blankets over her bare legs teased Zirin that a half-naked soft body was very near. When she’d finally dozed off, Zirin was startled awake by Aiko or Kazumi whimpering from the other bed. Su Wong woke and picked up the crying baby, offering a breast. The sight alone tormented Zirin who felt guilty about it. Then Sachi sat up, exposing her breast to Nozomi who woke sniffling and hungry.  
The soft look Sachi gave the princess was touching, but the look she flicked up at Zirin was all adult. Zirin had stared back, her eyes narrowing. Her eyebrow had raised despite herself. The woman’s tit did look good even with a baby in the way. The pups were getting way too big for breast milk and only seemed to get it once in awhile. Maybe Sachi was revealing herself for a different reason….

 

‘Get ahold of yourself, Zirin! She was hired to do that. Go so long without pussy and you’re losing your faculties.’  
But the darn woman had made sure to brush along Zirin’s bare leg under the covers as she handed over the baby to her. Heat had slammed through Zirin as longing throbbed between her thighs.

 

“If she keeps it up, I’m getting to the bottom of this….”Zirin muttered. She blinked, shaking off the night and morning. Holding onto Kazumi’s hand, she led her out into the snow. Aiko and Nozomi toddled after, clinging to Su Wong and Sachi.

 

• * * * * * * 

 

Azula finished dressing. She had her usual imperial tunic and trousers, and her topknot was set perfectly in place, held in place by a hair ornament shaped in the shape of a flame. Ty Lee finished pulling on her elaborate dress. She turned toward the washroom mirror, offering her back to her mate.  
“Do me up?” she asked. Azula smirked and pressed her hips directly against her mate’s. She made sure to rub up and down the swell of her ass as she worked the zipper up slowly. The blush on her mate’s face glimpsed in the mirror was assuring.   
“For shame, Ty, we’ll be late,” Azula teased. She gave one last thrust against her mate and stepped away. She held out Ty Lee’s fur coat and helped bundle her up. After settling the hood over her mate’s head, she clasped her shoulders and pressed a short kiss to her lips. “Let’s go get our children.”

 

The gestures of affection and those words meant more to Ty Lee than their night of fun. Well, almost. It had been grand to lose herself in her mate’s expert touch. After ducking into her own fur coat, the two left the warmth of the igloo and Azula extinguished the fire in the fire pit as they went. Out in the clear sunlight, the two paused as their eyes adjusted. The sun was bright, cascading light off the shine of the icicles and snow.  
Ty Lee could make out their three daughters toddling in the snow, clutching at the wet nurses. Zirin was standing guard, pulling their small tufts of blue flame back as they grunted and tried to bend. As the pair moved closer, they noticed Fire Lord Zuko, a few soldiers in attendance, and his lady wife, moving forward. Azula’s eyes flicked to her children and she noticed an extra wrapped ball of fur toddling beside her pups.

 

Princess Izumi was firebending as well, small stripes of blue flame spitting from her mittened hands. Zuko strode forward and held his hands out, getting his daughter’s attention. He held a ball of orange flame and Azula’s brow tightened as she watched Izumi poke her tongue out in concentration, matching her flame to his.  
Ty Lee scampered after her, boots crunching in the snow, as Azula flounced closer to the children.   
“Azula,” Zuko said coolly, greeting her. Izumi grinned up at her. Azula gave her a half smile but matched her cool golden gaze to her brother’s.  
“Is that what you’ve been teaching her? Restricting her?” Azula growled lowly. She could feel Zuko’s hackles rise as his chi flared. He took Izumi by the hand, straightening.  
“What I teach my daughter is none of your concern,” Zuko hissed. Azula raised an eyebrow, coolly staring at him.

 

“Perhaps we could teach her what an Agni Kai is. Would you care to offer a rematch?” she taunted. Azula was satisfied to see the look of fear that darted across the Fire Lord’s face. He bit his lower lip and picked Izumi up. She wrapped an arm around his neck and Azula was pained to note how she leaned toward her apparent “father” easily.  
“Stop it, Azula,” Zuko hissed at her. He angled Izumi away from her bodily. “You don’t want to challenge me!”  
“I don’t know…” Azula couldn’t help needling him further now that she saw him on the ropes. “I’m more in control than ever. My mate sees to that.”  
The look Zuko flung her was desperately angry. Ty Lee got to Azula’s side and slung her arm through hers. They could both feel the omega’s chi sliding against Azula’s in non-subtle strokes.  
“Azula….please….” she whispered. Zuko was instantly relieved, then disgusted with himself for said relief, when his sister gravitated toward Ty Lee. She smiled at her, then flashed Zuko a haughty look.

 

“Another time, then,” she sneered. She did smile genuinely at Izumi. “And we’ll firebend.”  
“Bend!” The princess crowed. Zuko’s face was red as he carried his daughter toward Mai. When he got closer to his wife, he handed over the princess to her.  
“Do I need you to tell you to calm down?” Mai asked. Zuko flashed her an angry look of hurt. He exhaled, a small stream of fire leaving his lips.  
“Trying,” he groused. When Mai’s eyes flicked to Azula, Zuko felt his world crack and shatter again. “Mai!”  
His wife flicked her eyes back to him. Zuko couldn’t stop from frowning in disappointment.  
“Come on,” Mai said. “We’ll be late for the ceremony.”

 

Zuko followed, his soldiers following in his wake. Spotting some of the Kyoshi Warriors across the snow gardens, Zuko shrugged to Suki who watched him closely.  
Today may be a grand day for a wedding, but Zuko felt his stomach drop to his shoes. When he settled a hand along Mai’s back, she watched him coolly. Zuko hoped his friends were having a better day of it than he was.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

The ceremony was held inside the grand hall of the Southern Palace and the hall was filled with rows of old friends, world dignitaries and nobles of every nation.   
Princess Azula secured a whole row for her family, Zirin, the wet nurses and Lo and Li. Fire Lord Zuko sat with his small family at the place of high honor, in the first row slightly to the right of the dais. Right beside the peasant’s own family, Ty Lee noticed. Sokka sat beside Zuko and jested with him, but from the Fire Lord’s stiff shoulders, Ty Lee could sense something was off.

 

Well, Azula’s attitude toward him this whole trip would have set him off. It may have been grating behavior, but Ty Lee wasn’t sure if she could fault her mate for feeling the way she did. All of her animosity for her brother was wrapped up in one small child and her past actions. And she had helped shape that animosity further. Ty Lee rocked Nozomi as she cuddled against her breast, popping a thumb into her mouth. Azula had Aiko on her lap and Zirin dutifully held Kazumi. The babies were being good and quieting down to doze against their guardians as Water Tribesmen began playing a folk tune on drums and penny whistles.  
Katara was led down the aisle on her father’s arm. Avatar Aang waited beside the shaman on the dais, positively beaming. Azula couldn’t find it in her to care about their happiness, but the sniffle of happiness from Ty Lee beside her tugged at her heart. Leaning over, Azula kissed her lips shortly. Hakoda delivered his daughter to the Avatar, laying her hands in his and stepping aside in a grand gesture of the father stepping aside for the bride groom. Aang beamed, holding Katara’s hands lovingly in his.

 

In Azula’s opinion, it all took far too long. When a priest of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom joined the Water Tribe shaman on the dais, she tried not to huff in annoyance. Of course, they’d have to make a gesture to all of the Avatar’s elements. Ty Lee set her face to her shoulder, smiling at her.  
Finally, after what seemed a year, Aang took Katara’s face in his palms and leaned to kiss her. The crowd went wild, cheering loudly. Katara beamed, and with her arm in her husband’s, both began the walk back down to the aisle to the grand hall for the reception. The guests followed row by row.  
“Were you wishing for something like this?” Azula murmured to her mate as they stood. She cradled Aiko in the crook of one arm. Ty Lee clutched Nozomi with her face to her shoulder. She rubbed her small back.  
“No. You did marry me and with haste,” she said. Azula smiled fondly at Ty Lee. Inside the grand hall, Ty Lee moved closer to offer her congratulations to the wedded pair. Azula merely watched the Avatar and his mate, baby cradled close.

 

“Thank you, Ty Lee, Azula,” Aang said happily even though the princess hadn’t said a word. Azula nodded her head politely and rejoined her mate and Zirin. Servants began bringing out platters of meat and fish for the main course and the wine began to flow.  
As receptions went, the deep pockets of the Southern government and other dignitaries ensured the meal was lush and plentiful. Ty Lee helped Azula feed their pups by hand, cutting up their meat into small bites. Azula lifted her own chopsticks and fed Ty Lee from the end, reminding her to eat. Ty Lee nudged her goblet of wine toward her mate to share and between them, their small family was fed.

 

As the laughter grew louder and the buzzing of the guests reverberated off the ice walls, Mai couldn’t help watching her old friends and the family they had made. Izumi tugged on her sleeve and Mai smiled, wiping her daughter’s mouth with her napkin.  
“More milk?” she asked plaintively. Zuko signaled a servant over to pour for their child and Mai felt almost at ease at the gesture. But her eyes couldn’t help settling on Azula’s strong shoulders and the tiny smile on her red lips.

 

o * * * * *

 

Zuko drank a few too many glasses of wine at the reception. Mai found herself getting irritated. Whatever had frayed between them had chosen the damn wrong day to do so. They had wished Aang and Katara congratulations and given their gift, but the couple had far too many people to greet. So, they had taken their table of high honor and set into the wedding feast. Zuko kept signaling a servant to pour glass after glass for him.  
“What is with you?” Mai hissed to her husband. Zuko watched her with hooded eyes and finished his wine. Izumi sat at his side, picking at her plate of cut up meat and potatoes and one of their servants was set at her side to help.   
“Whatever do you mean, dear wife?” Zuko said. His tone was passable, but his eyes harbored a dangerous light.

 

“I thought we got past all of that crap. Ty’s with Azula. We have Izumi. Knock it off,” Mai said. Zuko drained his glass and set it down a little too loudly on the table.  
“Can we discuss this in private?” he murmured. A harsh light glinted in his eyes. Mai pursed her lips.  
“Fine.”  
Later, but not nearly soon enough, Fire Lord Zuko dismissed his soldiers and ducked into his guest igloo wife and child in tow. Izumi was asleep, and he laid her in the wide bed carefully.  
Mai stalked to the washroom and Zuko followed closely.  
“What is bothering you, Mai?” Zuko murmured lowly. Mai crossed her arms and leaned against the sink.

 

“You and Azula have been at each other’s throats this whole trip,” she said. Zuko laughed bitterly. All of his frustration expelled with the laugh.  
“Gee, I wonder why!” he snapped. Zuko leaned on one hip against the sink beside his wife.  
“She knows. We know she knows. But she won’t do anything about it, right,” Mai said. Zuko glowered at her.  
“How do you know that? We don’t! We have to protect our daughter…..”  
“Yes, the daughter you “got” with Ty Lee,” Mai snapped. Zuko sighed loudly.  
“I thought we were over this!” he snapped. 

 

“Whatever. It’s not like you’re still in love with Ty Lee,” Mai taunted. Her tone said otherwise. Zuko flinched as if struck and his face flushed bright red with shame.  
“I….that was….. I am NOT!” Zuko yelled, sounding every bit the indignant child. Mai crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Sudden irritation flounced through her chi and the ball of energy wound up jerking and smacking her husband in the face. Zuko staggered as his aura was struck. “I’m not…well, not anymore.”  
And it was true, he had to put his feelings for Ty Lee aside. She had begged him to leave off to pursue his sister. And he had withdrawn for her sake if nothing else.  
“Oh, you are so. I have to wonder, if when we make love, you still see me?” Mai’s fingers trailed along her husband’s chest and waist as she walked past. Zuko’s chest rose and fell hard beneath the fabric of his clothing.  
“I do! I do see you, Mai….”

 

“You can’t just have a moment without giving all of yourself. It’s a flaw, isn’t it, Zu?” Mai murmured. Zuko flushed, getting the reference. Mai had gotten Azula to fuck her without either of them falling in love about it. Steam exhaled from his nostrils in a huff.  
“Apparently not all of us,” he retorted angrily. Mai paused as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. “What about with me?”  
“I married you, Zu. What do you think?” Mai snapped. Zuko pulled her against him, trapping her against his chest. Mai only struggled briefly, feeling small vestiges of anger. She held onto it like a lifeline. Better to be angry than empty with grief.  
“With me….” Zuko’s breathing grew ragged. He kissed her neck, one large hand running down the small of her back. “Do you see me?”  
“Zu….” Now Mai looked away, flushing. How could she explain that she didn’t love Azula, but still thought of their physical tryst? It would hurt him. And they had hurt each other enough as it was.

 

“Well?!” Zuko snapped. He bent to kiss her, but Mai ducked back, leaving him to nip at her chin instead in passing. Zuko straightened her face and pressed his brow against hers, much gentler this time. “MAI….”  
“I’m going for awhile,” Mai said. She pulled back from her husband’s arms. Zuko’s jaw dropped.  
“Where? Where?” he demanded. His stomach dropped to his boots as he knew suddenly.  
Mai gave a wry smile and touched his cheek with one palm. “To the other side. I’ll be back later.”  
‘The other side of the snow gardens’, and ‘the other side of the room’ were all valid explanations, but the far look in Mai’s eyes told Zuko she meant it far more eloquently. The cast-off side of her past when she was teamed with his sister and his sister’s mate, not him.

 

Zuko stared at his wife, his eyes wide and hurt. His lip quivered. “Why?” he asked. Mai almost stayed. Almost. Despite their past hurts, she did love Zuko dearly.  
“Just to collect myself. I will be back, Zu,” Mai said. Zuko followed her to the main room. He amped the fire in the fire pit idly as he stared at his wife in dismay.  
“You’re not going to…..” he made a weird gesture with one hand. Mai watched him with hooded eyes,  
“That’s not for you to know,” she said. Zuko’s face fell. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. Izumi pressed her face in her pillow, sighing in her sleep. He cast a sad look down at her and at his wife.

 

“Don’t,” he pleaded. His heart cracked and felt too large in his chest. Mai’s mouth twitched sadly. “PLEASE….”  
“I’ll be back,” she said. The last she saw of Zuko as she left that night. was of his head bowing low as his hands dangled between his knees.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

Ty Lee pulled her dressing robe tighter around her naked form and carefully opened the igloo round door a few inches. The wind was shrill outside and goosepimples rose on her arms and legs.   
“Wha….Mai? What’s going on?” Ty Lee ushered her friend in out of the cold. The inside of the igloo common room flickered in the blue light of Azula’s flames. The Fire Princess herself was lounging on the wide bed, one leg bare from the confines of her own dressing robe. Mai flushed inwardly. Neither of the three princesses were present and she’d apparently interrupted an intimate moment.  
Azula rose up on her elbows, legs spread. She commanded a domineering presence even from her prone state. “Good evening, Fire Lady. To what do we owe the honor?”  
Ty Lee took Mai’s elbow gently and she was relieved when her old friend didn’t fling her off. They sat on the edge of the wide bed, Mai’s back straight as she tried to adopt a formal posture. Azula’s lounging and rakish smirk wasn’t helping.

 

“I hope you don’t object to some more company. If I can be frank?” Mai said. Azula pushed up on the pillows and picked up the bottle of sake beside the bed. She sat up and took a swig.  
“Always,” she said. She offered the bottle to Ty Lee who took a more lady-like swallow. Mai took the offered bottle from Ty Lee and took a hearty swig herself. The liquid burned down her throat in a very pleasant way.  
“Zuko is driving me up the wall,” Mai confessed. Azula raised an eyebrow, but her smirk was insufferable.  
“Coulda told you that,” she drawled. Ty Lee pinched her bare calf. 

 

“What do you mean?” Ty Lee asked. She and Mai shared the bottle a few moments before Azula tapped the mattress with her fingers. Ty Lee crawled up the bed and handed her mate the bottle. Azula leaned up and kissed her lips before accepting a drink.  
“I don’t mean to bring up a sore subject,” Mai said diplomatically. Azula sat up, grunting as she did. She tucked one foot against her thigh as she leaned on one leg.  
“Well, I think the subject won’t get its teeth out of us. So, go ahead, say what’s on your mind,” Azula urged. Mai’s eyes ghosted with the memory of past tasks and journeys they had all gone on. The connection between the three of them as a team was still present, even as frayed as it had become with the past two years and then some.  
“We’ve all stuck it to each other. Far more than should have been done so,” Mai admitted. “Zuko asked for Ty’s child….they deceived me and you had left. We got Izumi. I slept with you.”

 

Ty Lee met Azula’s eyes. Azula’s gaze was still but she blinked hard, signaling to her mate that she felt somewhat guilty about it; at least in her presence.   
“Then Zuko kept sleeping with Ty, even past the point of keeping up deceptions. Do we just enjoy hurting each other so much?” Mai lamented. The sake was starting to get to her head. She sloshed the bottle, startled to realize there was maybe half a swallow left.  
Ty Lee got off the bed and pulled another sake bottle from the bedside table. Azula took the bottle from her and pulled the cork out deftly with her strong fingers.  
“I like to blame the Fire throne. It made us all do things we might not have done so to keep up….appearances,” Ty Lee murmured. She ran a shaky hand through her brown bangs. Mai stared at her; in moments like this she could see what Azula had fallen so hard for. And in their soldiering in the past, Ty Lee had always turned to her for a shoulder to lean or cry on, finding Mai always there.

 

Azula’s hand settled on her mate’s thigh, rubbing warmly and Mai flushed with guilt and embarrassment. Azula may not have touched her that way during their campaigns, being teased by their resident flirt, but she had fucked her into the mattress during the heat she’d used to cuckold Zuko.  
“And then some,” Mai said. Azula raised her head and the surprised look on her face could have made Mai laugh if her gaze wasn’t so intense. Clearly, she wasn’t the only one who remembered two days of a memorable heat.  
Ty Lee gave a shaky laugh and drew hard on the newly opened bottle of sake. A line of clear liquid dripped down her jaw. “That we’re all drinking together after all that is a good sign, I’d like to think. We can survive the bad parts.”  
“We did survive,” Azula said. She leaned and lapped up the sake from her mate’s chin and pecked a kiss on her lips. Ty Lee purred. She wanted to delve further into her mate’s mouth, but Mai was there. She cleared her throat.

 

Mai leaned against Ty Lee’s shoulder companionably and held out her hand. Ty Lee handed the bottle over. Mai swallowed long and hard. Her head began to feel abit fuzzy, but maybe that was a good thing if she had the guts to do what she wanted.  
“And you forgive me? For touching Azula then?” Mai purred to Ty Lee. There was a blush on her friend’s face and Ty Lee slowly nodded.  
“I was doing the same with your husband at the time. Oh, Mai, I’m sorry,” Ty Lee gasped. Mai slung an arm around her neck and the two hugged sloppily. Azula ran her hand along Ty Lee’s side, her alpha ego pouting.  
“It’s okay now,” Mai assured her. “I’m stuck with him.”  
Ty Lee laughed against her shoulder. She turned and Azula smiled, holding her arm out. Ty Lee settled into her embrace, snuggling close.  
“It all turned out,” Ty Lee said happily, her face flushed. She smiled when Azula planted a kiss along her temple. 

 

Mai watched them, feeling jealousy churn in her gut. She brushed a hand through her long hair, trying to collect herself.  
“And….I miss it….”  
“Miss what?” Ty asked. She lifted her head. Azula’s eyes burned into hers. Mai swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.  
“The hard passion of a strong alpha…..” Mai’s words were honeyed, and the couple noticed the non-subtle stroking of her chi against Azula’s. The alpha purred, content as her ego swelled to match the swelling below the waist of her robe.  
The sake must have loosened her up for Ty Lee ran a hand down her mate’s thigh, squeezing near the noticeable bulge. Mai stared at it hungrily.  
“She always has so much of it,” Ty Lee purred. She pressed a nipping kiss along Azula’s shoulder, tugging at her robe slightly. Azula’s red lips spread in a smirk as she was lavished attention on either side. “Come feel….”

 

Mai gasped as Ty Lee took her hand and laid it between Azula’s thighs. Azula whined slightly, pushing her hips up. Her clothed erection pushed against Mai’s fingers.  
“Ty,” Azula rumbled. She leaned to kiss her mate. Ty Lee opened her mouth and pushed her tongue in broad strokes against her lover’s. Azula bit her lower lip and stroked her tongue over it soothingly. “Are you sure?”  
Ty Lee nodded. She wrapped an arm around Mai to draw her close. Azula’s hand was warm on her thigh, but her other hand lowered to Mai’s waist. “Go on….I know you have plenty for both of us. Besides….” Ty Lee tugged at Mai’s broad sash, giving a teasing grin. “The Avatar shouldn’t be the only one having fun on his wedding night.”  
Azula flashed her a rakish grin. Her love for her mate was in her eyes but she hardened her chi and turned toward Mai. The Fire Lady was trembling and trying to undress. Her elaborate robes were taking too long so Azula helped tear them off. Mai wanted to laugh because Azula would never apologize for ripping her clothing. Then she was climbing into Azula’s lap, wrapping her thighs around her hips and kissing her. Azula kissed her, hard and long. It wasn’t a nice kiss and she plundered the Fire Lady’s mouth, making her tremble and gasp. Her erection stood up between them at attention.

 

When Mai tried to control the moment, Azula growled. She brought her mouth off of Mai’s and nipped the shoulder she had bared. Her hands cupped and teased the round breasts that followed, and her hand went low, teasing between Mai’s thighs as her robes fell around her.  
Ty Lee pressed against her mate’s back, working her robe off from behind. She pressed kisses along the bunched-up muscles along Azula’s shoulders and back. “You’re ready…oh wow, you’re so hard…”  
Mai’s eyes flicked down the taut lines of Azula’s stomach toward the thick shaft standing at attention. Her golden eyes widened with appreciation and her thighs parted automatically.  
“You want it, Fire Lady?” Azula teased. She worked her tip against Mai’s damp folds and worked it up and down, gathering wetness along her shaft. Mai cried out with frustration, the muscles in her thighs quaking noticeably. The blue flames flickering off the ice walls of the igloo silhouetted the lustful stares and teasing words. “Want my cock to open you up?”

 

“Fuck you,” Mai cursed. She tried to pull Azula down onto her, nipples straining against the air as she writhed. Azula gripped her hips tightly, keeping her in place; she grinned evilly.  
“Oh, I think I’ll be doing the fucking, my lady….” Azula dug her nails into Mai’s thigh, making her flinch in surprise. She flexed the muscles in her lower back as she worked the head of her cock in firmly. The muscles at Mai’s entrance parted slowly and her head fell back as a rapturous moan fell out of her parted lips.  
“AH!”  
“Yeah, I know….” If Azula weren’t so good at what she was doing, Mai would have smacked her. But she could only shake in her grasp, thighs parted wide and pleading with her gasps to take her faster. Azula worked herself in with short hard pumps. When their thighs met, Azula set off at a shot. Her breakneck speed bounced Mai up and down and she was startled to hear a faint scream and knew it came from her.

 

Azula held her thighs open, kneeling straight up as she pistoned her hips, driving herself into Mai sharply. All the while, Ty Lee pressed along her naked back, hands groping her mate’s breasts, trailing down the sweat along her torso, and feeling everywhere. Mai could hear her coo soft words of encouragement to her mate. When her fingers ran along Azula’s lower abdomen and stroked the base of her cock as it pounded in and out of her, Mai saw a flash of lust cross Azula’s features. She groaned, low and uninhibited, as she continued thrusting into her.  
“Wow, Mai, I’ve never see you so lively,” Ty Lee’s teasing words drifted to her next. Mai watched her with half-lidded eyes half wet with moisture as she rode out Azula’s swift thrusts. She tried to hold onto Azula’s shoulders, her sides, anywhere, but Azula trapped her wrists in her hands, holding them above her head. Feeling the lithe alpha’s weight stretched atop her made her burn and Mai angled her knee around her hip.  
Mai closed her eyes, moans falling out of her throat. “Spirits….shut…up!”

 

Ty Lee giggled and licked the back of Azula’s ear, tonguing the lobe. She trailed her nipples up and down the sheets of muscle bunched angrily along her mate’s back as she worked hard at pounding Mai into the mattress. “Zula’s that good, isn’t she? Just look at her…she’ll bring you over again and again……”  
Mai’s answer was a high-pitched wail as she neared her end. Azula knelt back up, her long torso on display as she fucked the Fire Lady earnestly. “Go on….come all you want….I’m not letting you go ‘til I’ve had my fill…..”  
Ty Lee bit Azula’s shoulder impishly. “Go on, make her scream.”  
“Oh, I intend to….”

 

“Harder…..spirits, harder, Zula!” Mai urged her. Sweat plastered her hair to her brow and Azula was bathed in a fine sheet of her own perspiration. Azula’s hips sped up, her cock slamming into her. Her head tilted back, and she grunted her pleasure. Mai could only stare up at her as she wailed. Azula was as unrestrained as a wild beast and she was inside her and pleasuring her. She took her selfishly for her own pleasure, but in the end, Mai was going to come just as hard.  
Azula was stiff with pleasure; her ego was stoked, her cock encased in clinging wet silk, her back kissed and clawed lightly by her mate. She felt sufficiently happy about her station in bringing her old friend pleasure, and then her wife. Azula gasped when her face was turned sharply to the side and Ty Lee drank of her lips in a deep kiss. Azula swirled her tongue along Ty Lee’s lower lip and nipped her throat, turning her attention back to the Fire Lady. Mai was arching on her back, breasts thrust high as she screamed. Her pussy gripped Azula tightly and she grit her teeth at the additional pleasure. She grunted and slammed forward a few more times until Mai stopped clutching at her and fell limp beneath her.

 

“Zula….” Mai said. Her eyes gleamed. Azula hitched her knees higher and slammed hard into her with short jerks. She grunted loudly on each thrust until she exploded. Even as she shot harshly inside the Fire Lady, Azula kept thrusting, head tilting back as she yelled. Finally, she was done, and she sagged back into Ty Lee’s arms, still connected to Mai.  
“Fuck! Well…glad that’s settled,” Azula panted. Ty Lee kissed the side of her head as she held onto her mate, hands splaying beneath her breasts. Mai panted up at the smirking princess, thighs clutching Azula as she sprawled on her back, bathed in her own sweat.  
“Is that all you have to say?” Mai gave back, giving a smirk of her own. Azula gave a tired pump of her hips and the gesture made Mai cry out. “Oh, geez, give me a minute….”  
“Just a moment,” Azula teased back. She carefully slid back, easing her limp cock out of Mai and splatters of her seed dotted the Fire Lady’s thighs. Azula eased back on her knees and flopped in an undignified manner on her back on the other end of the bed. She groaned good-naturedly. Ty Lee shucked her robe off and ran her hands along her mate’s thighs, massaging her. Azula rumbled her agreement then she lifted her head, staring down her body as Ty Lee crawled up her, thighs pressing on either side of her hips. She could feel her mate’s wetness coating the underside of her shaft and just as quickly she was realizing how turned on her mate was, her cock was rising to attention.

 

“You know you have more for me….I can feel it,” Ty Lee purred. She rubbed bodily along Azula’s cock, feeling her swell and push up at her. Azula’s breathing was hitching faster and her hands scraped down Ty Lee’s hips, clutching at her and trying to lift her. Ty Lee went at her own pace, arching on her hands. She sank against the head of Azula’s cock and slowly pushed down. Her head tilted back, and a long moan erupted from her throat.  
“Oooooh, Zula….” 

 

Azula’s heart beat a staccato rhythm. Her passion gleamed in her eyes as her hands tugged at her mate’s hips, stroking her warm flesh in loving passes. Ty Lee reached down and twined their fingers together and Azula’s heart swelled when she saw the lust and love in her eyes. She knew she probably looked as dopey, staring up in awe at her mate as they moved against each other. Azula thrust slowly upward, letting Ty Lee set the pace, and all too soon her feet scraped the sheets as her legs writhed. Ty Lee was driving her crazy. The acrobat thrust down on top of her, round breasts swaying. Her thighs clutched at Azula’s hips and the princess could feel the moisture from their heated embrace shared between their flesh.

 

Azula sat up fully beneath her mate, making Ty Lee squeal. The acrobat wrapped her legs around her waist, feet meeting behind her rear. Azula clutched the back of Ty Lee’s scalp, fingers twining in her hair as she pulled her down for a kiss. Their tongues stroked hungrily as they writhed against each other. A glance to the side told Azula that Mai was watching, a fascinating expression darting across her features. She reached out and ran a hand down her friend’s back, watching Ty Lee bounce enthusiastically against Azula. Azula touched her hand briefly and focused her attention on her mate. She was biting her lip in the way that told Azula she was close and trying to hold back.

 

Azula grinned, her bangs falling into her eyes as she clutched Ty Lee’s hips, thrusting hard up into her. Ty Lee buried her face in her neck, sobbing with pleasure. When they came, it was a hard explosion that made Azula’s ears ring. Ty Lee collapsed against her chest, hands clutching her back weakly. Azula rumbled and pressed protective kisses along her mate’s face. She got to her shoulder and the edge of her mating mark and laved her tongue along it. Ty Lee shuddered.  
Mai was watching them with wide eyes, but a slow smile was on her lips.  
“Wow. You’re a beast, Azula,” Mai teased. Ty Lee turned blurry eyes to her friend and smiled. She reached out and Mai twined her fingers in hers. The connection between them was palpable. Ty Lee whimpered in protest when Azula lifted her off her cock and eased her onto the mattress. Azula flopped down and was clutched on either side by her mate and her friend. 

 

“Quiet, you,” Azula ordered. Mai just giggled against her shoulder. Ty Lee ran her hand along Azula’s muscled stomach. Her fingers touched Mai’s by accident, but they didn’t jerk apart.  
Mai was quiet a moment later, small tears pricking her eyelids. Not just jealousy over what her friends had and loved in each other, but for what she had lost. The skilled alpha purring under her fingertips had sired a child on her that she had lost, and she felt that absence in every way, even with her beloved Izumi.   
Azula glanced over, eyebrows raised in confusion when she noticed Mai was silently crying. Ty Lee was instantly alarmed, having a feeling what her friend was crying over. They locked eyes and Mai’s expression was agony. Azula didn’t know about that child….they were all focused on the child that had thrived.  
Azula misunderstood. Obviously, she had no clue. But she ran a hand carefully along the Fire Lady’s side. She settled on her bare thigh, trailing a finger through their shared release.

 

“People like us….. Mai, what’s past is past. It’s hard to let things go….for people like us. But we must move on. We can’t let the past poison our minds anymore,” Azula murmured. Her voice was soft in an odd moment of compassion for someone other than her beloved mate. Ty Lee stared down at her mate, her heart swelling for her. Mai’s eyes pricked with tears.   
Of course, Azula thought she was crying over their separation, the split up of their camaraderie. She had no idea about the child…..But still, the gesture was unexpected and more than appreciated.  
“That was nice of you,” she said shakily. Azula chucked her chin with two fingers and leaned on her back, pillowing her head on one elbow.  
“I just like to make sure my companions stay comfortable. I do have ulterior motives,” Azula said slyly. Her cock twitched as it lay against her thigh. Mai trailed her nails down Azula’s stomach, watching it concave from the light scratches.

 

“Flatterer,” she teased. Ty Lee flashed her a happy smile across her mate. Mai was happy to return it. Azula kept them both warm and their legs tangled with the alpha’s as they exchanged touches. When Mai began to plead, Ty Lee told her she didn’t have to beg. Azula was already sitting up to press her to her back. Mai’s legs spread again, and she closed her eyes, moaning as Azula filled her with a languid long thrust.  
In a way, Azula needed this as much as she did. They never could talk even when they were friends. And Ty Lee had been the cement holding their alliance together. But now that they were all sharing their trust, Mai’s heart felt lighter. She was back with people who fully understood her. Oh, Zuko loved her, and his friends treated her with respect and care, but they didn’t know the real her.  
The alpha thrusting on top of her did, knew just when to tease and when to push her limits. Ty Lee giggling at her side also knew the real her, the stolid shoulder she could cry on, and the neutral face she could get to smile despite herself. 

 

Azula’s thoughts were swirling on the woman beneath her, her mate’s eager giggles in her ears, and the image of a round-faced toddler with her pouting expression. She couldn’t trust Princess Izumi to her brother. But that had been Ty Lee’s choice and she trusted her. But Mai was there too….Azula thrust her hips sharply, making the Fire Lady cry out. Mai, she could trust her child to her.  
Afterward, Azula stayed in Mai, leaning back against her mate once more. Their fluids leaked from around the base of Azula’s cock and Ty Lee traced a hand down to rub Azula’s cock and where it connected to her. Mai gave a gasp from the jolt Azula had at the touch.

 

Once Azula pulled out, she fell into Ty Lee’s arms. They kissed slowly.

“Go team,” Ty Lee giggled against her temple. Azula’s hands rubbed down her mate’s back.   
Mai laughed. She couldn’t remember being this satiated and at peace. The other two bodies were warm and welcomed her into the tangled sheets. She couldn’t bring herself to care about the lateness of the hour or returning to her husband.

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Okay, survey time, my lovelies! Should Zuko find out or not? I’m leaning toward not. Cause someone’s gonna become a crispy critter. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing :P
> 
>  
> 
> Most sincerely, pen  
>  3/17/2017


	5. Fears and Assurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Nothing!
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Well, the last chapter garnered a spark of interest :P Thanks for all of your thought-provoking and wonderful words. Still in the South Pole after the wedding day.

Mai woke in the early hours of the morning, to see a shadowy figure climbing from the ice tunnel door. It wasn’t Zuko, thank spirits, but Zirin, who straightened up, staring at her in shock. She was dressed in a heavy tunic and trousers, and obviously wasn’t expecting to go out into the cold since she was without her fur coat.  
“Fuck!” Zirin cursed. “Princess?!”   
Azula stirred in the tangled sheets. Ty Lee slung her arm over her waist, snuggling close. Mai pulled the sheets to her breasts and looked around for her clothes.  
“Can you keep the pups abit longer?” she groused, without opening her eyes. Ty Lee kissed her bare shoulder. Her eyes were smeared shut and she pressed into the security of her mate’s arms.

 

Zirin pressed her hand to her brow. “I’m not even going to ask further about the Fire Lady…..I’ll be next door, princess, my lady.”  
Mai blushed as Zirin gave a short bow to her and made a break for it. Out the front igloo door and the yelp that met their ears told them Zirin was making a dash for next door in the bitter cold.  
“I should…wash before I go,” Mai muttered. Azula’s brilliant golden eyes were open and she sat up, stretching and yawning. Her shift had finally faded away, her privates soft. There were deep scratch marks up and down her sides and back and Mai returned her roguish smile.  
“Very well. Then back to it,” she said, meaning her brother. Mai shared a rueful smile, but as Ty Lee filled the tub for her to quickly bathe off the scent of sex, guilt slowly began to settle in.

 

Azula and Ty Lee were caught up in each other, which was fine with Mai. She had had enough of them last night for a miniature lifetime. She soaped up her limbs and worked the lather all over, making sure to wash heavily between her legs. Azula’s seed dotted her thighs and she shivered as she scrubbed the flecks away. Ty Lee handed her a towel and opted to get into the tub after Mai stepped out. Naked, goose flesh rose on Mai’s skin as she toweled off hurriedly. Azula flexed her chi her way idly, warming her. Mai went in search of her clothes, pulling her robes on. Frowning, she tried to retie her obi, but it was half torn thanks to last night. She hoped she could change before Zuko noticed that.  
Zuko…..  
Mai dressed herself as best she could. Ty Lee met her, damp, her hair pulled over one shoulder, in her dressing robe. “Are you okay, Mai?” she asked. Mai could hear a splash in the other room as Azula got into the tub.

 

Mai sighed and gave a tired smile. “Just…thank you. For last night. I hadn’t felt so relaxed in a long time. Now to go make my bed and lie in it.”  
“See you later,” Ty Lee said. She and Mai hugged, and the Fire Lady ducked back into the washroom to bid Azula a good morning. The Fire Princess knelt up in the tub, sloshing the water and pecked a final kiss to Mai’s lips impulsively. Mai blushed and gave a rueful smile. She and Ty Lee walked to the front room, arm in arm and the igloo door was closed tightly after her.  
The sun was just rising in the distance over the Southern palace. Ty Lee shivered and hurried back to the washroom. She suddenly couldn’t wait to see her children again. Two nights without them was too long in some ways.  
“Need any help with your back?” Ty Lee said. She ran a hand down an ugly scratch down her mate’s muscled back. She couldn’t recall if she or Mai had given that mark of satisfaction. Azula’s back tensed and she hissed lightly.

 

“My love certainly does show her appreciation,” Azula purred. Ty Lee kissed her shoulder, smiling.  
“That was…..an interesting night.”  
“It’ll always be interesting. With you,” Azula said pointedly. She turned to seek out her mate’s eyes, to let her know she meant it. She wasn’t expecting something like that every time, and she and Ty Lee had traveled through many hardships to be together now. She wasn’t going to lose her.  
“I love you,” Ty Lee said simply. Azula cupped her cheek with one wet hand. She leaned in and kissed her.

 

“Let’s get our pups, mate,” she said softly. But they took too long to get ready, especially when Azula yanked Ty Lee into the tub with her. Ty Lee pressed against her mate’s front, exchanging kisses, then slid around to her back to start washing. Azula’s back tensed and slowly relaxed as Ty Lee’s gentle hands rubbed soap around a few cuts. She carefully washed around them and kissed her shoulder.

 

Azula’s body melted in Ty Lee’s hands and the acrobat pressed warm kisses when she felt like it. Azula showed her trust in her in so many ways and she loved her for it. Azula pulled Ty Lee into her lap, and wrapped her in her arms, cradling her in the hot water. Ty Lee’s giggles as she kissed all over her face told Azula all was well.

 

• * * * * * * * * *

 

All was not well.

 

Mai bypassed the imperial soldiers guarding the large guest igloo and they let her in with a murmured “Fire Lady.” Bad enough Zuko would know she was late getting back, but the soldiers too. And whichever Kyoshi Warrior was lurking about on patrol.  
As Mai stepped into the warm common area of the igloo, she had to reflect that was her issue. The fire had gone low in the pit, but the space was warm. Two shapes were curled in the heavy blankets of the wide bed and Mai’s heart fell to her stomach. Her husband looked far younger than he was when asleep, the unmarred surface of his right cheek pale and childish. Izumi was curled against his chest, one pudgy fist jammed into her mouth. Her black hair stuck out in tufts and Zuko’s fell over his shoulder. It had gotten quite long as of late.

 

Mai frowned softly as she undressed, discarding her torn robes. She tucked it at the bottom of a satchel, intent on getting rid of it better once they were on their way. Tying a dressing robe around her, Mai felt guilt consume her from the bottom up as she lifted a corner of the covers. Izumi sighed in her sleep as she was pressed on either side by her parents. Zuko groaned in his and rolled on his side toward her. Mai touched his unmarred cheek, her eyes sad.

 

Sleep would not be coming for her before he and their child rose for the day, but at least she could be near them in a moment of quiet peace. Who knew how long that would last.  
As the sun began to rise outside, Mai resolved to get closer to her husband. She knew if she told him….it would destroy him. Mai, in part, didn’t regret what she had done. But concerning her own small family, she would regret if it would affect them.

 

Zuko’s large fingers settled around hers when she played with his palm. Mai closed her eyes, sighing. 

 

• * * * * * * *

 

Zirin slammed into the guest igloo front door, huffing. She flicked a wrist and amped up the fire pit. The babies squealed as they were being changed and dressed on the floor. Su Wong diapered Kazumi and rubbed her belly, moving to Nozomi beside her. Sachi had Aiko in her arms, wrestling her into a warm set of child’s robes.  
“Is the princess awake, Zirin-san?” Sachi asked. She looked a luscious treat even in her loose dressing robe. Zirin growled in her head.  
“Yes….” As well as one additional guest. Zirin tried to scrub the image of the naked Fire Lady from her brain. 

 

“Do you need any help with anything?” Sachi was saying. Zirin was staring at her lips then shook her head.  
“With what would you help with?” Zirin had to growl. Her words came out sarcastic, but the wet nurse still blushed.  
Su Wong scoffed across the floor. “Oh, just take some time in the washroom. I’ve been too long without my husband, so I know what you’re going through.”  
Both women blushed and protested at once. 

“WHAT! We’re not courting!”  
“Most definitely not!”  
“Besides, leaving you with all three?!”  
“So?” Su Wong scoffed. She adjusted her round breasts in her robes and settled back with two babies on her lap, Aiko stretched along one calf. “Courting isn’t the same as doing the deed. Just do it already. Anyone could see you two have some tension between you.”

 

“I swear, why the princess hired YOU..!” Zirin was saying when her wrist was snatched in Sachi’s hand. The younger woman dragged her to the washroom and Zirin’s shoulders slouched in tension as the door was shut from the main room. “I didn’t think you were so forward, woman.”  
“Well, it quieted her, right?” Sachi crossed her arms under her breasts and heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry if I said anything untoward to you, Lady Zirin….”  
Zirin watched the play of beauty across the woman’s face. Heat slammed in her face. She couldn’t help but reach out and trail her hand down that pale beauty, watching red dart in to mar Sachi’s pale complexion.  
“You started it,” she mumbled. Zirin was ready to let her go but she was grabbed up in a hug. Her body tensed. “What...!.”

 

“Su Wong is right….I do need it,” she murmured. “And I haven’t seen you mate anyone since I’ve come to work for the royal family….”  
“Did you want to watch if I did?” Zirin mumbled smartly. Her lips were taken in a soft kiss and she trembled. Her arms slung around Sachi’s waist. “Hmmm….”  
“I know you find me…desirable. And you…..I could need you,” Sachi murmured against her lips. Zirin kissed her back, and she moaned when the woman’s mouth parted for her tongue.

 

“Could….or do?” Zirin murmured. Her hands roamed all over and the soft gasps she pulled from the wet nurse were worth it.  
“Do….. I do need you….”  
Zirin pushed her up against the sink and began undressing, fingers moving nimbly. She was nervous as hell but pleased how the morning was going. Princess Azula’s shenanigans were looking to mar her mental state, but Sachi had picked her back up…and then some.

 

• * * * * * ** *

 

When Zuko began to wake, fear surged through his blood when he scented his sister.

 

His eyes slit open carefully, looking around the igloo hastily. The orange flames in the firepit were low so he amped the blaze. Carefully, he rolled Izumi to her back and off his arm, so he could slide to the floor. A glance at the other side of the bed told him his wife had finally come back. But he could smell Azula and it was making him sick.  
Looking under the bed made him feel like a child, but Zuko did it anyway. The memory of Azula hiding there once and torching the underside of his mattress was not a good one. She wouldn’t harm her own child, but Zuko wasn’t willing to bet on that. He sighed and eased the blanket down. No Azula. As his head cleared, Zuko banished the childish fear and slid back into bed beside his family. Izumi clutched his large hand and he bent to kiss her sweet-smelling head. The closer his head drifted to his wife, the more the bad feelings churned in his stomach with small whiffs of his sister’s scent.

 

Mai did say she was going to Azula and Ty Lee’s. As to what they’d gotten to, Zuko hoped it was just drinking and talking. Somehow, his gut told him that wasn’t all. He rolled on to his back, staring at the ice structure of the roof. His belly churned, and tears formed. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears leak down the sides of his face.

 

• * * * * *

When his lady wife woke, hearing Izumi’s small giggles, Zuko didn’t know what to do or say. He was cordial and polite, but not as affectionate as he would have tried to be. Mai watched him with still golden eyes that told him his worst fear had happened. Again. Neither of them broached the subject.   
Getting up, they took care of Izumi and set about their morning routine to dress for the day. Ducking out into the cold of the snow and ice, Zuko waved a hand, idly warming Mai with his bending. He pumped his warmth over Izumi, watching her wriggle in pleasure in her large fur coat.  
The imperial soldiers and Kyoshi Warriors milled around, flanking them. Zuko steered Izumi away by the hand when his sister emerged with her wife and entourage in tow. He could hear her three pups exclaiming happily to see her and his gut turned over in knots. Zuko ignored her and walked his family into the palace to find a place in the dining hall.   
The bride’s family were talking happily and the newly weds were clasping hands, drinking hot cups of tea with their spare hands and blushing happily to each other. A pang of joy for his friends settled in Zuko’s heart and he relaxed his features so they wouldn’t think anything was wrong.

 

It was their newlywed days. He couldn’t bring their happiness down.  
And as Aang caught sight of him, Zuko smiled and settled his daughter into a chair further down from Head Chieftain Hakoda and Malina. He was gratified when Mai followed to sit on Izumi’s other side. Only just so.  
The day wound on. There were many activities for guests to do in the south for a wedding, but Zuko wasn’t in the mood for penguin sledding or ice fishing. The climate was as frozen as his heart and he was just about done. Even Toph and Sokka’s ribbing couldn’t get him to smile naturally, though smile he did. But when Izumi tugged on the hem of his tunic, begging to go penguin sledding with Katara, he let her. 

 

Zuko settled on a blanket on the ice, to watch the combatants coerce a penguin with many arms to hold still for a fish and hop on for a ride as they were distracted. He really didn’t know what the fuss was about for that, but Aang and Katara looked happy enough for the activity. They showed Izumi how to feed the nearest penguin and hoisted her on his back when he was chowing down.  
When Mai joined him, Zuko didn’t look at her. He focused all of his attention on his daughter’s smiling face. His hand shook when Mai laid hers on top of his. Zuko stared straight ahead, not moving.

 

• * ** * * * * * * * * *

 

Azula raised an eyebrow. Her pups wanted to try the penguin sledding, but she told them no. It wasn’t that Azula wanted to deny them any fun, but they were too small for it. And she didn’t want to admit it aloud, but she feared they would come down with a cold if they fell into the heavy banks of snow.  
The pups had pouted at first but were now hanging onto her legs and Azula took heavy steps to lift them. Ty Lee’s smile was worth it and so were the giggles of her pups. She flung her bending over her family, warming them rapidly.  
“Think Zirin nailed the wet nurse yet?” Azula murmured to her wife. Ty Lee glanced around but couldn’t see any of their help. Only Lo, Li and Su Wong. And only one of them was anywhere near useful.

 

“Could be? They’re not out here,” Ty Lee giggled. She hoped her mate’s friend would take the woman up on her offer. Zirin was a welcome help and their pups liked her, but she was wound so tight that Ty Lee feared she’d have an unwarranted outburst with someone.  
“And how are you?” Azula asked softly. She reached down, and Kazumi’s small hand clutched at her wrist. Azula’s heart was warmed when her daughter’s faces grinned up at her.  
“Abit tired,” Ty Lee admitted. “Just glad we have the help for the pups. And after last night….”  
Azula turned, pressing her torso into her mate’s bodily. Their pups squealed with the twisting motion, hanging onto her legs. “I won’t ask you for that. Not at all. I do prefer you, mate…..”  
“I know….and I know it was needed…” Ty Lee pressed her face to her mate’s sternum, inhaling the fabric of her alpha through her layers of clothing. “Not just for us, but for her…..”

 

Azula reached up to duck her mate’s hood back abit so she could kiss her hair. “I’m more concerned with you right now….”  
Ty Lee flushed. She reached down, helping to steady Aiko who was standing on her father’s boot. “I know….and I love you too.”  
Azula’s smile was soft but hopeful. They played with their children in the snow, and Azula steadily warmed them. The hours wound down and the sun began to set. The servants began calling for the guests to come inside for the evening meal.  
Azula had been anxious for the past few hours. She had glimpsed her brother and Mai leading Izumi along their way to the dining hall. Further anxiety roiled her up and Azula’s body tensed with unreleased aggression. She channeled it to her instinctual thoughts of protection for her mate and family. The feeling of protection easily slid over to lust and Azula sighed to herself as her body ached, wanting to shift. The pups were led by the hand, by her, Ty Lee and Su Wong and she took long strides to hurry them along.

 

Sitting with her family, Azula noticed the Avatar and peasant’s family filling the dining hall. Before she could protest, her annoying brother, what was his name? Moron? Dropped into the seat beside Ty Lee.  
“Hi, Azula! Ty Lee!” Sokka said, grinning in a friendly manner. Ty Lee greeted him and Nozomi reached for his tunic, tugging at him. He smiled, letting the baby buffet him with tiny fists.  
“Well they seem to like you, Sokka! It’s been an…amazing few days here in the south,” Ty Lee said, smiling back. She hadn’t had a moment to talk with him, so she didn’t mind his company. Azula scowled beside her. She ran a hand along her mate’s thigh under the table, silently asking her to be patient. Azula took Aiko on her lap, huffing to herself.  
“I have to admit, I was surprised you left the palace….and then you show up here, with THREE more babies?” Sokka shook his head good-naturedly. “I mean, you had one princess with Zuko, but he didn’t say he had more children. Why didn’t either of you write to say so? You are still the royal concubine, right?”

 

His words impacted Ty Lee a moment later and she gave a small gasp of shock. Tears pricked her eyes as she wondered what everyone outside of her mate saw of her. She knew Zuko wouldn’t ever slander her name; even if she’d left him, she’d given him an heir. But that she was considered so lowly never occurred to her. She felt, rather than saw, her mate’s reaction. Azula sat straight up, one arm cradling Aiko in her lap, the other reaching as if to summon her bending. Ty Lee knew in the next instant, that if she did, the summoned flame would be flung across the table to the confused Water Tribesman who belatedly realized his mistake.  
Ty Lee grabbed her wrist with her hand, turning her hand away and Azula fought briefly against her, chi roiling with rage. Sokka blanched and held his palms up peaceably. Too late, he realized he didn’t have a weapon with him. He obviously didn’t think he’d need one around his sister’s wedding guests.

 

Azula continued her icy glare, the cold melding with the heated anger of retribution. She exhaled noisily, withdrawing her battle high. She laid her left hand on the table, palm down, and clacked her ring finger up and down, drawing attention to the heavy band circling it that matched Ty Lee’s.  
“Does it look like she had more pups with him?! We’re mated, dolt. Can’t you see that, peasant?!”  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ty Lee noticed Hakoda staring at the outburst. Malina touched his arm and leaned to whisper in his ear. She blanched and laid her hand over her mate’s knee, stroking her under the table. She all but slammed her chi up against her mate’s, stroking its ego to fit around her affection.  
Sokka stared at her ring, then at Ty Lee’s left hand and then again at the pup’s faces. He stammered all over himself as he stood behind his chair, putting it between him and Azula.  
“I didn’t…I didn’t mean…..congratulations, you guys. On your joining,” he said belatedly. His words were now good, but Azula was well and truly pissed by his earlier thoughtless comments. Ty Lee was no one’s concubine! She was her mate, her wife, and everyone was gonna know it! Azula fumed beside her mate as Aiko shifted on her lap, staring at her papa over one shoulder.

 

With her pup’s golden eyes on her, Azula calmed slightly. Plus, Ty Lee’s hand went back to her thigh, stroking her in non-subtle ways to calm her mood. Instead of calming her, that hand and her rage stoked her passion and Azula angled it toward lust. It wouldn’t do to stain the fur rugs with the peasant’s brother’s blood after all.  
“If you gain a mate one day, you’ll understand,” Azula seethed. The look on Sokka’s face was crestfallen but he knew he more than likely deserved it. Ty Lee said soothing words to the peasant’s brother, and Azula stood.   
She settled Aiko into Su Wong’s lap and set her pups into their own chairs. She laid a hand on Kazumi’s head, and gruffly told her pups to be good for a little while.  
“Eat your meat and listen to Su Wong. Papa wants you to be good,” Azula growled. Her pup’s shining eyes met hers. The wet nurse smiled gratefully to the princess. Azula took her mate by the hand and Ty Lee followed her quickly.

 

Exiting the dining hall, Azula took a few turns, bypassing servants carrying platters of food and flagons of wine. She opened a door and pulled Ty Lee in. Ty Lee looked around hastily; there were shelves filled with linen and other odds and ends. Obviously, it was a storage closet. Before Ty Lee could question, Azula tugged her fur coat off, hands roaming up and down her back and hips, leaning to kiss her hungrily. Her body shifted, cock swelling rapidly between her legs.  
Ty Lee gasped into her mouth, and the sweet sounds spurred Azula on. She pushed her mate up against the shelved area, a bench jutting out at hip level and Azula struggled to push her mate up onto it, so she could thrust against her.  
It wasn’t appropriate, but Azula didn’t care. If she had to dwell on it, yes, she was afraid. Afraid her mate would leave her one day, mating mark or no. Ty Lee had once left her for the Fire Lord’s side. The innate irrational fear would never really leave her, and often would flair up from time to time. Whether it was this year or one several from now, Azula feared Ty Lee would just pack up and go.

 

Ty Lee’s mouth was warm and sweet, opening for her tongue and Azula hummed with approval. Ty Lee’s skilled fingers ran up and down her shoulders, shoving her fur coat back. Azula shrugged out of it, trying not to break their string of kisses. Ty Lee slung her arms around her mate’s neck, kissing her jawline sweetly as Azula threw the coat aside.  
“What Sokka said….he didn’t know… I’m your mate, Zula. Stop worrying….” The statement was not admonishing but strung sweetly. Azula cupped her cheek with one palm and kissed her deeply. Their tongues touched, and Ty Lee shivered as her mate’s other hand settled along her breasts, kneading firmly through her robes. “Oh…. you really can’t…. wait….?”   
“NO….” Azula rumbled. Her chest shook from her growls as she hastily loosened Ty Lee’s robes. Each inch of pale flesh that was revealed was ripe for her hands and lips. Ty Lee gasped, trying to balance back on the shelf behind her hips. She grew wet, thighs shifting restlessly. Azula stood in between her legs, rubbing the bulge in her trousers against her. With one last nip to Ty Lee’s lower lip, Azula turned her mate around so her back was to her. She sucked and nipped along the slope of Ty Lee’s shoulder as she shoved her robes up to her hips.

 

Azula unlaced her trousers, listening to her mate’s labored breathing. She waited, hips raised, hands gripping the shelf in front of her. Azula bit her lip, the haze of passion darkening her vision to red. She took her shaft in hand, giving a long stroke. Her alpha instincts roiled; she rubbed against Ty Lee’s glistening folds, gathering wetness along her cock. Her instincts to claim surfaced and Ty Lee gasped, shaking as Azula bit the side of her throat, laving her tongue over her mating mark. Feeling her mate melt back against her burned Azula’s blood and melted her heart. The head of her cock pressed against Ty Lee’s folds and slowly began to part the petaled lips as she pushed her hips forward.  
Azula worked herself in slowly, but her body was tensed, ready to claim every inch of her mate. Her body begged to be accepted, to slide fully into her mate’s wet cave. Ty Lee’s back arched against her torso, soft gasps tumbling from her lips. Azula’s strong hands steadied her hips and she pumped her hips, sliding in to the hilt.

 

Azula took off at a steady pace. Her hips churned, growls tearing from her throat. She wanted her mate to submit, to accept her as she said she loved her. Ty Lee was clearly loving what she was doing, as her body arched, falling into her hands as Azula pounded her steadily. Azula glanced down to where they were joined, watching the glistening end of her cock bounce against the cheeks of Ty Lee’s ass. Her curves had filled out after the births, so there were ample curves to thrust against.  
More than watching her lover, Azula loved hearing her. Each high gasp spurned her on, her hips thrusting harder and harder. She saw Ty Lee’s hands clench the lip of the jutting shelf so tightly, her knuckles turned white. But she was wailing at each firm thrust in. Azula felt sweat form along her temples; she leaned to suck at her mating mark, her hips pushing possessively into Ty Lee’s backside. 

 

Ty Lee’s clenching walls told her she was closer than any gasp could. Azula grunted, feeling her lust tugged along in a straight line to the end goal. She bit her lip and held off, forcing herself to push her wife over the edge. Ty Lee mewled, arching against her, feet scrambling on the ground. Azula gave an extra hard thrust, pausing inside as she felt Ty Lee clamp onto her, trying to draw her orgasm out of her pounding shaft.  
Azula bit her mating mark and growled around it. More dampness coated her shaft as Ty Lee melted against her, panting as she rode out her orgasm. Azula smiled to herself, immensely pleased. Before she could rethink, she withdrew. Ty Lee pushed back against her, pleading her to go back inside, and Azula hurriedly turned her around, hands on her curvy hips. Ty Lee’s breasts heaved with each shaky breath and she stared into Azula’s eyes then pointedly down between her legs.  
Azula’s shaft ached terribly and blushed an angry red at being interrupted. The tip glistened with short streams of precum, the sides slick with her own release. Ty Lee was only to happy to shift back onto the shelf and spread her legs, welcoming her mate back inside. She winced slightly as Azula pushed inside on one long stroke, but her mate’s thumb on her clit eased the soreness.

 

“Uhm!” Azula grunted against her shoulder. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her, stroking her back through her tunic. Her knees went high up around her waist.  
“Yes….come for me… come, love…..” Ty Lee crooned, pressing kisses across Azula’s face. Her mate’s jaw hung open as she took her pleasure, hips pressing insistently into hers. “Only you….feel so good….only you…”  
The lonely wailing of Azula’s fears eased back at those words and she gave a roguish grin into Ty Lee’s face. She kissed her deeply, hungrily, as her hips thrust forward again and again. Ty Lee’s hands scrambled on the shelf, rattling something on one of the shelves higher up, but Azula didn’t care. She had gotten her mate off, and hard, and now she was going to give her everything….

 

Azula’s possessive lust coiled to a point and as she thrust again and again into her mate, the base of her shaft swelled, forming a knot. Ty Lee gasped, feeling it nudge her. She widened her thighs, her legs trembling. Azula pressed her forehead against hers, growling lowly as she worked her knot against her. Short swift thrusts and the pressing of her chi dominated her mate who submitted, lowering her walls, and widening her thighs. Ty Lee pressed her cheek against her mate’s, crying out as the widest edge of Azula’s knot worked inside, and the rest slipped in after.  
Azula’s arms shook on either side of her mate. She worked her hips in short shallow thrusts, unable to move much. Ty Lee took over the rest, inner walls molding around her not and squeezing her for everything she was worth. And everything that was in her was ready to be milked out. Azula’s head tilted up and she gasped as Ty Lee’s clever mouth worked over the front of her throat. Her teeth made out the marks of her own teeth imprints upon her and she worked attention on her mating mark.

 

 

Azula shuddered; she was so close, so close…. Just as she was on the verge of coming, the storage room door opened, and a startled servant was staring at them, linens in one hand, the other seemingly reaching for…something. Whatever she had come for was forgotten as her wide eyes roved up and down, staring at where they were joined.  
Azula was already growling her displeasure at being interrupted, but she was far more surprised by her mate’s response. Ty Lee openly hissed at the servant, and a quick whiff revealed her omega status to the both of them. Ty Lee was less pleased to discover that, brown eyes shooting daggers at the maiden as her thighs clenched tightly to Azula’s hips. Her trousers were half off, and pale glimpses of her backside and hip could be seen. Either way, Ty Lee clung to her, molding over her knot again and again, capturing Azula’s full attention. Ty Lee’s promise to damage the girl if she intruded on HER alpha was all over her face and roiling through her chi and the servant beat feet, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

Placated, Ty Lee turned her attention back to Azula, lavishing her with loving touches and kisses across her face. Azula preened under the attention, but she was shaking all over. Ty Lee clutched her tightly, urging her on and Azula worked inside her with short hard thrusts. She shouted as her pleasure broke, come barreling down her shaft and coating her mate inside. Ty Lee’s smile was smug as she kissed her, urging Azula on and on. Azula’s arms shook and she felt slightly cold from the sheen of sweat that had erupted along her brow. She slumped against Ty Lee as she finished.  
Ty Lee’s legs wriggled on either side of her. They were well and truly tied but she didn’t care. Smoothing Azula’s bangs back, she kissed her, and her heart swelled when she felt Azula tremble against her. Her lips were the only part of her that moved as the rest of her shuddered.

 

 

“Well….that was…..” Ty Lee began, a smile on her lips. Azula’s golden eyes shone as she lifted her face. She kissed Ty Lee desperately, her heart in the gesture. Ty Lee clung to her, wondering. “Azula?”  
“I just…I had to….To make you….mine….you’re mine.” At this last part, Azula ducked her head against Ty Lee’s shoulder almost shyly

 

.  
Ty Lee’s arms wrapped around her neck. “I am yours….” She whispered. Ty Lee could feel the sad vestiges of doubt in her mate’s chi and she worked in through the chinks of her armor, soothing over her fears and filling it with her love. She was placated when Azula moved her hips against hers, giving a lazy thrust inside.

 

Their next kiss connected them, rooting them to each other in body as well as mind.

 

* * * * * *

 

Zuko made a face.

 

His sister had dragged Ty Lee off by the hand as the dining hall was being filled and they had been gone a significantly uncomfortable amount of time. Now that they were back, their mingled scents shifting lazily and alerting everyone. It was obvious they had gone to do more than just talk, and not just the twining of their auras, but the telltale signs of hastily straightened clothing dampened with….. hopefully that was sweat, was apparent to the world.  
Then his sister doted disgustedly over Ty Lee, and their children. Zuko wondered if it was all an act, but Ty Lee looked so happy that he thought not. He was glad for her sake if nothing else. Izumi clutched his wrist, asking for more meat and Zuko served her. His smiles were more natural for the princess than anyone else. 

 

“Could you pass the vegetables?” Mai asked beside him. Zuko blinked. He delivered the dish. Mai’s fingers touched his and he stared blankly at her. His lady wife looked genuinely confused and was trying to be kind about it. It made him feel sick. “Zu?”  
“Fine. Just fine,” Zuko muttered. Izumi beamed up at them, not noticing the strain between her parents. Mai wiped her daughter’s mouth, a sad look on her face. “Did you say goodbye to them? We’re leaving on the morrow.”  
Mai nodded. She knew Azula and Ty Lee would note the Fire Lord’s party’s schedule and would know she would separate soon. She had a feeling that one night together was going to be a rarity. For her marriage, it wasn’t a good thing. Even if the joining had made her feel more whole….  
“They’re not my keepers; but they do know,” Mai said. Zuko gave a curt nod.

 

During dessert, a Water Tribe runner delivered a handwritten message to Zuko. He bowed to the Fire Lord and Zuko tossed a gold coin in exchange for the scroll. He unrolled it, recognizing his mother’s writing immediately. Zuko sighed and folded up the scroll.  
“Who was that from?” Mai asked. Zuko gave her a weary smile.

 

“Mother and her family are arriving tomorrow. I don’t know why they weren’t on time for the wedding, but she still wants to congratulate the Avatar in person.” Zuko was gaining a headache. He hadn’t spoken to his uncle once in private, and only in public passing, before they had headed to the South Pole. He had spoken less to his mother after discovering their affair. As far as the note allowed, Noren was coming too and Zuko had no idea how they were holding onto their own marriage. “Well, looks like we’re not going tomorrow.”  
“I see,” Mai said smoothly. Zuko wanted to bury his face in his hands. He was so sick of the South Pole now and he would have no peace. Not for awhile.

 

Zuko felt the parallel of his mother and her husband to his own union with his wife and felt sick. When his daughter reached up to offer her vegetables with a clenched pair of chopsticks that slanted crookedly, Zuko gave a wan smile and accepted the bite.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Like it, hate it, drop me a line! Smash that button and do that review thing. Stay strong, my lovelies. Can I say I personally don’t like writing for Sokka? He’s okay when I’m watching the show, but I find myself not liking him in fanfiction areas. Sorry, Sokka!
> 
>  
> 
> Most sincerely, pen  
> 4/07/2018


	6. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Nada thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: I was reminded of Ursa and Noren and had to bring them in. Geez this show has way too many characters to juggle…..

Zuko stood at the southern docks, his friends around him, Izumi’s hand in his. Mai stood on their daughter’s other side. She tried to catch his eye, but Zuko kept his gaze forward. The Fire Nation vessel docked, and the crew hands ran to and fro at their tasks securing the metal ship. The gangplank was lowered, and the captain accompanied the royals aboard.  
Lady Ursa was elegantly dressed, her fur coat dyed red and somewhat matched his, Zuko realized. His sister was equally bedecked, ducking into the hood of her coat. The tall figure of Noren was ever beside his mother, but Zuko would be hard-pressed not to notice the strain between them.

 

‘Oh, Uncle, look what you did,’ Zuko thought bitterly. He let Izumi swing his gloved hand in wide arcs, babbling happily. Then his uncle DID appear, moving with lithe grace for his size down the gangplank behind the small family. Zuko felt his stomach roil and he really thought he was going to be sick. He kept a safe distance from his mother, who noticed his stare, and Zuko tried to reign in his disturbed chi. His daughter didn’t notice, reaching with a cry for his uncle.  
Iroh gave a sheepish smile that Zuko didn’t return and knelt to greet Izumi. “Good morning, Princess, you’ve gotten bigger!” Zuko felt a twinge of sadness as his child hugged her great-uncle around the neck.  
“Hi!” Izumi grinned. She fisted the end of Iroh’s long beard and gave a tug. Iroh winced and gently worked his fingers through the child’s, urging her to loosen her grip.  
“She’s big, Zuko,” Iroh said. Zuko blinked, his face as still as his wife’s.   
“She is.”  
Iroh stood, letting Izumi tug on the hem of his tunic. “Are you and your lady wife well?”

 

Zuko felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Again. He sighed. “Yes.”  
Iroh let that lie, for the look on his nephew’s face told a different story. He’d have to be patient and let Zuko forgive him. One day he would, right?  
Zuko coughed and Iroh stepped aside lithely to bestow greetings on his lady wife. Really, it was an out so Ursa could embrace him. Zuko stiffly hugged his mother back, eyes sweeping to the side.

 

“Zuko, how are you?” his mother looked older than her advanced years. She did not wear grief well, but Zuko hardened his heart. She had done that to herself, not him.  
“Fine. Hi, Kiyi,” Zuko smiled at last. His half-sister grinned at him.   
“We’ll just settle in,” Noren offered. Kiyi ran to take his hand.   
“I’ll come back and play soon!” she called. Zuko nodded.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

It took a short time for Noren and his small family to be set up in their own guest igloo by Katara and the Avatar. His wife went about unpacking for them and Kiyi looked impatient. She hopped on the sole wide bed Noren supposed they’d all share, jumping up and down.  
“I wanna play with Izumi!” she insisted. Noren waved a hand.  
“Be nice to your brother,” he suggested. Kiyi nodded and excitedly tromped outside to get to the snow to reach her beloved brother.

 

“You should say hello to the Fire Lord,” Noren suggested. Ursa’s eyes darted to and fro nervously. She straightened her hood.  
“I will. How about you?” she asked. Noren waved a hand. He settled on a bench in the ice gardens. Avatar Aang seemed to have a way with kids, bending small items in midair for his daughter’s amusement. Izumi reached with two mittened hands, eyes shining.  
He didn’t want Kiyi to know, and without having to discuss it, his wife got the clue and they kept her infidelity from her. After all, who knew how long they could keep this up….  
The snow began to lightly fall, and the man tilted his head back to watch the light flakes fall from the heavens. It was cold, bitterly so, and he shuddered in his furs. They had to be late and miss the Avatar’s wedding. As such, that was Iroh’s fault.  
Lord Iroh. Yes. Noren’s thoughts spiraled around each other. When Ursa had told him what had happened, it was one of the worst moments of his life. In retrospect, the best moments of his life involved Ursa and their child, but joy had no place in a stilted confession.

 

Noren had been folding the family linen when his wife had come to him months ago. The palace servants could have handled that for them, but Noren really didn’t mind it. He had grown up helping his mother wash clothing and he had helped his wife with the family laundry on Hira’a. The memories of the simple task bespoke of love to him so Noren had been idly folding their bedding and thinking of his daughter’s tutor’s assignments when his wife had come to him.  
She had asked his attention and for a crazy moment, Noren wondered if she was going to tell him she was pregnant again. True, she was later in years and it would have been a surprise, but a welcome one. Living under the Fire Lord’s care allowed many more opportunities than their small home in Hira’a had, and Noren eagerly awaited to hear that they were going to have a child. But his wife had gone on to beg his forgiveness, clutching his hands and crying.  
At first, Noren didn’t know why apologies kept tumbling from Ursa’s mouth. He rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands, urging her to calm down and just talk, he was there….

 

“I had an affair” was about the farthest thing Noren would have ever expected of Ursa. The Ursa of his youth would have never fathomed such a concept, but apparently her years of living in the royal capital before their reunion had altered her progression. She had lain with a friend of those years, her own brother-in-law Iroh. Noren had begun to cry, sinking to sit on the stone floor. Ursa hadn’t had a heat in the past few years but apparently, she had gone through a very intense one while traveling with the older royal.   
He had been hurt. He had felt intense betrayal. The past few months only dulled the progression of stung pride slightly. In that time, Noren had gone about his usual day-to-day and focused on Kiyi. His wife did the same. The look of hurt on Ursa’s face when he made up a bed on the sitting room settee had stung, but Noren told himself she had been the one to drive him out.  
The trip to the South Pole had been harrowing enough. Only by pleading with the ship’s captain did Noren obtain a small cabin for himself. Kiyi had been confused but didn’t ask why as she saw how it upset her parents.

 

Bad enough they didn’t even make the Avatar’s wedding. Lord Iroh had delayed the ship’s departure a few days and it truly had been his fault they were late.  
Since they were so late, they could make their apt apologies and take their leave hopefully. Noren hoped that Iroh would travel back with the Fire Lord instead, but he had a sinking feeling all of the Fire Nation nobility would be using the same vessel for the journey home to the capital. Bad enough the man who’d cuckolded him was on the same ship, but his erstwhile step-son hadn’t professed to liking him covering his mother’s involvement with Princess Azula’s removal from the prison.  
Only his daughter seemed to be fully on his side and she was too far young to be involved in the messy details. Noren shouldered his frame deeper into his fur coat as the cold bit through him.

 

He had never felt so alone in his life.

 

* * * * * * * 

 

Azula cuddled Nozomi and Kazumi on her chest, watching over them. The pups had played hard in the snow and she had dressed them in dry clothing and was steadily warming them. Their tiny backs rose and fall as they cuddled on her torso and breasts, little legs wriggling. Azula kissed the head of the nearest baby, swirling her chi around their tiny auras.  
They had taken a break in their igloo, and she intended to wind down for the last few days of their visit. She couldn’t wait to get back to Ember Island already. While it had been fun to tumble the Fire Lady again, Azula wanted to focus her attentions on her mate. And she’d seen enough of her brother to last a lifetime.  
Ty Lee came out of the washroom, Aiko on one hip, leading Ying and Tsung to the main room. Both women fussed over Ying’s infant, rewrapping the wriggling baby after her bath.

 

Azula gave a wan smile as Ying sat on the ground, leaning against the bed’s frame. She leaned back, the baby swaddled in her arms. “Getting the hang of it?” she asked. Ying gave a tired smile. She looked exhausted and Tsung looked no better. But they did look happy.  
“So much work. But she’s happy and healthy. That’s enough, right?” Ying smiled. Tsung rubbed her knee affectionately and leaned in to look down at their daughter.   
“I can’t wait to get back to a suitable temperature. It’s so blasted cold,” Tsung said. Azula warmed their baby through her bending and the infant felt asleep promptly, rosebud lips wrapped around the fabric of her mother’s tunic.  
“Do you need me to walk you both back? I could keep her warm,” Azula offered quietly. Ying flashed her a wide smile. She was glad that the princess’s joining with her friend had opened up her heart in many ways.

 

“No thanks, Princess. You look like you can’t get up,” she teased. Azula gave the Kyoshi Warrior a wry smile, rubbing her children’s backs.  
“I guess I can’t,” she admitted. Ty Lee giggled. Aiko had dropped her head to her shoulder and was closing her eyes. She sucked idly on her thumb as she fell asleep.  
“Here, let me see you out,” Ty Lee said. She set Aiko on the bed beside her mate. Azula warmed her as well and waved one free foot in goodbye to the couple.  
When Ty Lee came back to perch on the edge of the bed, Azula was wriggling under their daughters.  
“I’m itchy,” she admitted. “Help me, Ty?”  
Ty Lee gently moved both Kazumi and Nozomi to the mattress and Azula sat up, her spine straight. She unfastened her tunic and scratched her nails up and down her muscled torso. Ty Lee eyed her breasts wrapped in a simple band. Her gaze made its way down her mate’s torso, eyeing the lines of her abs. She made out a few burn marks along Azula’s side and Ty Lee’s gaze went sad.

 

Azula stared at her curiously and Ty Lee moved around the foot of the bed, around their children so she could embrace her princess. Azula kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. “What is it?” she asked. Ty Lee clung to her back, rubbing her cheek against the warm skin along Azula’s collar bone.  
“Just….. I love you.” Well, it was the truth. Azula gave a grin. She bent to kiss her mate and they kissed long and slow. Ty Lee sighed into her mouth. Her fingers grazed along down to her princess’s torso, carefully moving over the burn marks from over a year ago. Azula’s stomach concaved at the light touches over them and her aura softened slightly. Of course, that’s why she felt guilt from her mate. Ty Lee would never stop feeling guilty about her erstwhile capture and night of torture.  
It only served to remind Azula how she’d stood atop her frightened mate, before they were mates, watching her be buried alive in snow and dirt. And the feeling of guilt was so foreign to Azula she always felt sick when it cropped up. She clutched Ty Lee to her hard, arms tight around her back. Her mate’s arms went around her neck, one hand patting her long, unbound hair.

 

“I love you too, Ty…..” Azula murmured against her shoulder. Her head was tilted to the side so Ty Lee could peck her lips. Azula parted her mouth and turned the kiss into a long one.  
Ty Lee giggled as Azula parted from her lips and pressed kisses across her face.  
“Zula?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Would you….let your mother see her grandpups?”  
Azula stiffened in her arms but Ty Lee held onto her. Her hands stroked carefully up and down her mate’s bare back.  
“I don’t think so,” she snapped. “No, Ty Lee. Not our pups.”

 

“She won’t let anything happen to them,” Ty Lee insisted. “I know she won’t. Besides, it would make her happy. Also….” Her hand went low and rubbed the muscles along Azula’s back. Her alpha stiffened in her hands, back arching. “She did do a lot to help you get away from the Fire Lord. I truly think she wants the best for you, love.”  
The sad frown on Azula’s face was heart-wrenching for the acrobat. She pressed soft kisses across Azula’s cheeks, and when she got to her lips, Azula responded finally.  
“Just for a few moments. And we’ll be there too,” Ty Lee purred. Azula gave a slight nod. She pulled her wife down onto the foot of the bed and lay beside her, careful not to disturb their sleeping pups.  
“Oh, very well.”

 

Ty Lee lay her cheek atop Azula’s breast, sighing. It would have to do.

 

o * * * * * *  
o 

Azula stood, hands clenched as her pups took careful steps ahead of her. Nozomi turned to gaze back, more than likely to see if their papa was following and she looked confused.  
Ty Lee smiled encouragingly at her and nodded. Nozomi followed her sisters toward the older woman that smelled like strong perfume. Ursa held her arms out and hugged the pups gently. A tall man with a grey ponytail and trimmed beard stood beside her and the pups stared at Noren curiously. Kiyi was beside her parents, eyeing the new princesses with a keen eye.  
“How many babies are you going to have, Lady Ty Lee? That’s a lot!” she said with all the enthusiasm of a child. Ty Lee blushed as Azula quirked an eyebrow at her. True, Ty Lee had taken to a weekly regiment of kajihana just in case….but maybe one day… 

 

“Well…”  
Ursa’s heart went out to her daughter, noting the look between her and Lady Ty Lee. At least Azula looked happy now. Happy and abit irate that her pups weren’t directly under her wing, but she took the time to cuddle the inquisitive girls.  
Aiko toddled toward Noren and tugged on his pantleg expectedly. When he stooped to see what she wanted, she patted his beard and mustachio, curious. Noren found himself giving a wan smile.

 

Ursa tried to give small talk and Ty Lee chirped responses back, but Azula’s stance was so rigid, the muscles in her lower back hurt. Her fingers longed to clench into fists, but she forced herself to take deep breaths. Just like Ty Lee had showed her through Avatar Aang. That monk could be said for having relaxing techniques.

 

But Azula didn’t relax until her pups were back at her side, clinging to her legs and looking for warmth. As they walked away from her waving mother, Azula swung two pups in her arms, letting the third ride on her boot. Ty Lee took one of the babies and Azula led her small family away.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Two insufferable days later, Aang, Katara, their friends and the Southern Water Tribe dignitaries stood vigil at the docks, seeing the Fire Lord, his family and soldiers off. The metal Fire Nation vessel was ready for departure, the Kyoshi Warriors milling about on deck, checking safeguards. Suki gave Zuko a salute from the top of the gangplank, signaling all was safe. Zuko nodded and turned to his friends. Hearty hugs were given, and if Aang or Katara noticed the heartbreak on his features, they didn’t mention it. They had to be wrapped in the bliss of being newlyweds.  
Zuko prayed their steadfast union would last them awhile longer. Mai accepted her own hugs, but moved up the gangplank, robes flowing. The wind was bitterly cold and Zuko found himself looking forward to a fire in the cabin’s sitting room to warm up.  
Zuko sighed. Mai hadn’t looked back at all. 

 

He followed his wife up the gangplank of the ship, his daughter’s hand in his. This trip home was looking to be a sordid event altogether. At the very least, his sister and Ty Lee were taking a different vessel toward the Fire Islands. Ember Island was at the southern string of islands after all and far from the capital.  
‘And maybe that was the point,’ Zuko thought wryly. He turned and waved to Ty Lee, who waved back. Her other arm was tucked into the crook of Azula’s elbow.  
Azula gave him an even look, one of their children raised to her shoulder with her other arm. The child was tugging on her fur coat and soon her attention turned from him to her.  
Zuko turned and guided Izumi inside the vessel as the metal ship picked up speed from the shore. He hurried, hearing his uncle across the deck.  
The servants were putting their things away and fixing a fire in the royal sitting room. Zuko flicked a wrist and amped the blaze. He sat on the sofa, taking off his outer red fur-lined coat. His wife did the same and Izumi wriggled to get out of hers. Zuko smiled and helped her, handing the coat to a servant to hang up.

 

When Izumi fell asleep on the floor in front of the fire, Mai turned to lean against him. Zuko moved across to the other settee and crossed his arms.  
“What?” Mai asked. Zuko wanted to laugh. He gave a weird smile and tapped one finger on his arm.  
“I found your torn robes,” he muttered. Mai blinked but she didn’t look surprised. It killed Zuko. Her face pulled and contorted. She moved to his side and sighed when Zuko moved further away.  
“Would you stop, Zuko?” she asked. Zuko stood and brushed her hands off his arms.  
“If that’s what you wanted, don’t come to my bed tonight.”  
Mai blinked. “Zuko….”  
“Don’t, Mai. Don’t,” he said. His hand pulled at the tightness in his chest. 

 

“Is it your heart?” Mai asked, suddenly worried. She didn’t want to hurt her husband, and an indication of heart problems were the least of her worries. Zuko grimaced.  
“Just don’t!” he insisted. Izumi grimaced and rolled over on the rug. Zuko bit his lip. Mai sat beside the child and ran a hand over her hair gently.  
“As long as you want, Zuko,” she said. Tears filled her eyes despite herself. Zuko nodded and got up. He swept out of the sitting room, shutting the door behind him. The icy wind cut through him on the deck and imperial soldiers walked around, alongside the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki was making her way to him and Zuko sighed. He turned and made his way to the edge of the ship, far from everyone. It was cold, but he extended his bending toward Suki, warming her. She ducked into the hood of her green fur coat, leaning beside him.  
“Everything okay?” she asked. Zuko’s lips pressed together in a thin line.  
“I don’t know,” he admitted. He and Suki were friends. He could trust her. But even she didn’t know Mai had lain with his sister, in the past or now. Suddenly, the clawing need to confess all that had happened wrenched through his gut, almost making him physically ill. It was only through supreme strength of will that he did not speak.

 

“Troubles with the Fire Lady?” Suki asked gently. Zuko blinked. He gave a curt nod.  
“That’s saying it all, I guess,” he said dryly. Suki dared to touch his gloved hand.  
“I’m here, if you need company. Or to talk,” she said. Zuko nodded. He blinked tears away.  
“How was it seeing Sokka?”  
Now it was Suki’s turn to grimace. “I told him I needed a break. Poor guy, He thinks it’s something he did.”  
Zuko dared to pat her hand this time. “I’m sorry.”  
It wasn’t just for her erstwhile breakup he was apologizing for. Zuko didn’t know if he would ever sample what Suki had been offering him for over a year now, and he did feel bad she was putting herself off for him.

 

“Don’t be,” Suki smiled painfully. The Fire Lord and his captain stared out at the receding ice shore of the South Pole.  
“Oh, I didn’t think anyone would be here,” Noren said beside them. Zuko pushed his hood back abit, blinking through the random snowflakes falling. They clung to his eyelashes.  
“Hi. How was your trip down?” he asked dryly. Noren leaned against the railing, much in the same way he and Suki were. For a moment, all looked like a band of forgotten magpies.   
“Tolerable. Barely,” he said. Suki smelled a story and politely gave a bow to give the royals privacy.   
“By your leave, Zuko,” she said politely. Zuko smiled and nodded. Suki swept off, fur coat bannering.  
Zuko waited, figuring Noren had something to say. He wasn’t disappointed when the older man looked at him sideways as he leaned on the railing.  
“I don’t pretend to know what is going on with you and your lady wife. But I advise patience. I should know more than most how hard that can be,” Noren said almost bitterly. Zuko blinked. Suddenly he felt sorry for him.

 

“I know. And believe me, I wish I didn’t know,” Zuko said dryly. He ducked into the folds of his fur coat.   
Noren sighed. His breath steamed in front of him. “I don’t know what to do. The worst fears you could have come up at a time like this. Does she still love me? If so, as much as before? Or does she care…for him now?”  
Zuko lowered his brow to his folded hands. He sighed. Everything Noren asked could be applied to his own situation. He focused on a taking a deep inhale and exhale so as not to succumb to irate dizziness.

 

“Does all of this nonsense ever end?” Zuko found himself asking. He felt Noren pat his back gently.  
“I don’t know. But we’ll have to wait and see what we choose to do, and what….they choose to do.”

 

Zuko’s shoulders slumped. He shuddered.

• * * * * * * *

 

Iroh came up on deck and halted in his tracks.   
Zuko was there, and so was Noren. Just seeing the man twisted Iroh’s gut into guilty knots. He backtracked to the lower deck, feeling like a coward. He didn’t know if he had effectively ruined with his relationship with his nephew for good and couldn’t begin to address so with him while the man he’d cuckolded was with him.  
“I’m sorry, Zuko.” 

 

But Iroh, in his heart, didn’t feel bad for servicing Ursa’s heat. He had long given up ever being with her and it had just happened. He didn’t feel good for what it was doing to her family though.

 

Iroh swept into his private cabin and closed the door.

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Sorry about the long wait; tried to pack abit in this one. Stay strong, my lovelies. And go ahead and drop a review if you liked!
> 
>  
> 
> Most sincerely,  
> Pen 5/2/18


	7. Heated Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Not a dayum thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Since there wasn’t any sexy times in the last chapter, here’s some sexy times :P

Ty Lee paused in the doorway of the washroom, looking into the bedroom. Azula was leaning against the headboard, propped on the pillows, thigh muscles flexing as she got comfortable. She was wearing her dressing robe, but it rucked up with her movements and Ty Lee’s eyes roved over her bare legs appreciatively.   
The pups were over a year old and sleeping through most of the night. They had kept on Su Wong and Sachi, and the pups were set up in the third bedroom together. Ty Lee knew Zirin had an extra hand in the decision to keep on Sachi. Their relationship was developing as well as it could around the wet nurse’s duties to the three princesses, and Zirin’s own self-inflicted sense of duty to patrol Azula’s land.

 

Three cribs set side by side dominated the small room set up for the pups, and Azula made sure the wet nurses were on guard in their room next door.   
Particularly when Azula wanted alone time with her wife. Without any of the babies in the room, Ty Lee had a feeling how the night was going to go, and she pushed into the bedroom, dressing robe pulling open with her swaying steps. She smiled when Azula’s golden eyes settled on her breasts and the pout of her belly as her robe opened. Her eyes roved further south and Ty Lee grinned in her head as she noticed a bulge form under the robe between her mate’s thighs.  
“Get over here, Ty,” Azula ordered, her voice clipped and short. She patted her thigh, giving a roguish grin to her mate. Ty Lee closed in on the bed on her tiptoes, making her movements graceful. She flushed as she could almost literally feel her mate’s searing gaze over the flashes of pale flesh her open robe showed. Azula rose up to meet her as she climbed on the bed, and Ty Lee let herself be drawn down for a kiss. 

 

Ty Lee nibbled on Azula’s collar bone, smiling as she felt her cock nudge into her hip. “Why, you don’t tell me what to do,” she giggled. Azula’s strong hand wound through her hair, tugging down. It wasn’t a harsh tug, but a firm show of her strength. Expectedly, Ty Lee grew damp, her inner thighs trailing with her own wetness. Ty Lee hummed into her mate’s mouth and her brain registered cool air hitting her shoulders as Azula began to strip her robe.  
Azula purred, pressing her down onto her back, face dipping low to her breasts. Ty Lee’s legs widened, urging Azula between her thighs as her hands scraped through the princess’s hair. Azula took a nipple into her mouth and suckled it to hardness. She kissed across to the omega’s other breast, rocking steadily back and forth. Her clothed erection pressed insistently against her mate.  
“I’m glad to be home,” Ty Lee confessed. Azula raised her head, grinning in the near dark. The moon was high outside the tall windows of their bedroom and the sounds of the ocean drifted in steadily. 

 

“I never want to leave again,” Azula declared. Ty Lee slung an arm around her neck and pulled her up for a kiss. Their limbs twined.  
“So….what do you have in store?” Ty Lee said coyly. Her features pulled into a devious smirk. Azula kissed her face, heart surging with affection.  
“Besides you wrapped around me and screaming?” Azula knelt up to shrug out of her robe. “Not much else that involves leaving this bed…..”Her mate’s eyes trailed up and down her pale musculature appreciatively. Small fingers caressed over the burn marks across her sides and torso. Azula didn’t mind. She preened, ego stoked by her mate’s soft sighs and touches. Ty Lee leaned up to wriggle out of her robe. She sighed as Azula slid down her body, warm flesh touching. Her knees widened around the princess’s hips.  
Azula purred against her, chest rumbling. After a long scraping kiss, she slid down her mate’s body, mouth moving in a series of nips and kisses. Ty Lee fell onto her back, legs wriggling with excitement as Azula ducked underneath her knees. Her mouth was so close to where she wanted it, but she kept nipping along her inner thighs, teasing her.  
“So wet….” Azula purred down below. She lapped her tongue along the trickles of Ty Lee’s juices. The omega was spread, Azula’s hands holding her thighs apart. “You want more, Ty?”

 

“What do you think?” Ty Lee tried for coy. She yelped when Azula swiped her tongue where she needed it most, trailing over the honey leaking from her entrance. “Oh, Zula……”  
Azula tsked her, mouth on her thigh. She lifted her face, her chin damp with Ty Lee’s juices. “What’s this mouthiness? I’ll show you talk back to your princess, wife….”  
Ty Lee shivered. Her nipples hardened against the cool air. “And how are you….ah!”  
Azula teased more wetness from her mate’s entrance, then brought her mouth up to Ty Lee’s clit. She sucked and licked the delicate bundle, feeling Ty Lee shake beneath her. Her stomach muscles shivered as she sought to catch her breath. Azula teased her clit as she introduced her fingers down. Ty Lee sighed as they slid right on in, pressing deep. More honey soaked around the princess’s digits. Azula smiled, watching her mate twist and writhe on her back. Her own needs were becoming more pressing, as her swollen cock throbbed into the mattress.

 

But Azula could wait a few more moments before sliding in and taking her own pleasure. She reflected she had never wanted to please someone so much as her mate. Giving her pleasure meant a much more pleasurable end for herself, but what was more was that she wanted to.  
As Ty Lee came, Azula smiled around her clit and kept sucking. She licked around her fingers, teasing Ty Lee’s opening as she came down from her high. By now her cock was pulsing into the mattress, desperate for touch. Azula sighed and tugged her fingers free. She deliberately licked each drop off her fingers, Ty Lee watching her with shining eyes. Her mate’s eyes dipped between her legs and Ty Lee’s thighs spread further.  
“Azula….” She whispered. Azula was touched by the tender look in her mate’s eyes. Heat flooded through her blood as she knelt up between Ty Lee’s thighs and leaned down for a kiss. Her tongue scraped against her mate’s.

 

“Do you think….you’ll stop your kajihana some day again?” Azula was surprised she’d voiced this thought. Ty Lee looked surprised, but she tightened her knee around her hip.  
“Yes…one day. But not ‘til the pups are older. I’ve done my part giving you three,” Ty Lee said cheekily. “Now put that inside me before you explode on my stomach.”  
Azula sighed as she eased her hips back, the head of her cock pressing into heated warmth. Ty Lee wrapped her legs around her waist, helping her along. Azula’s fingers clutched the sheets around them, clawing as she hilted herself firmly. Not just from the feelings they shared, but the physical sensations, of being encased in warm wet silk, could push her over alone. Accompanied with her mate’s playfulness, her love and body that didn’t quit, Azula knew she was more than lucky.  
“Of course, Ty…..” Azula purred. She watched Ty Lee’s head tilt back, throat exposed as she entered her. Azula fastened her mouth over her mating mark and sucked on it as her hips gave a few languid rolls, thrusting deep. Ty Lee gasped prettily, hands scraping up and down her back.

 

 

“Zula…” Ty Lee whimpered. Azula grinned, worrying her teeth carefully along the imprints of her mating mark. The sounds Ty Lee was making made her throb. They moved against each other, loud moans and sighs filling the air. The waves of the ocean crashed endlessly outside their windows, echoing the crescendo of physical pleasure. When they peaked, Ty Lee was screaming into her shoulder, teeth biting down. Azula growled above her, hips pumping hard. When she came, lights flashed behind her eyes.  
Azula felt as drift-less as a child’s kite, but she was tethered back to earth as Ty Lee’s arms wrapped around her. Her hands felt good rubbing up and down the sweaty bunched up muscles along her back. Azula sputtered into Ty Lee’s shoulder, a few strands of her long hair sticking to her cheek. She groaned, eyes still closed. 

 

“I didn’t think… when you stole me away, we’d be like this,” Azula confessed, her heart rate slowing. Ty Lee crooned against her head, lips pressed against her temple.  
“I had hoped…” Ty Lee said. Azula raised on one elbow and kissed her. Lust sated for the moment, she pumped reassuring pheromones through her chi, soothing her wife. Ty Lee kissed her back, body open beneath her.  
“I’m here…..I’m not going…..” Azula’s heart pattered crazily. For a split second, the fear Ty Lee would walk away from her surged through her. She calmed when Ty Lee kissed along the line of her jaw, wriggling beneath her.

 

“You’d better not,” she said cheekily.

 

• * * * * *

 

“My lord, if it’s not too much intrusion…” Lady Michi said by way of greeting.

 

Fire Lord Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. He leaned back in his high-backed chair in the council chambers. He’d gotten rid of the Fire Sages and nobles, but his wife’s lady mother had stolen in without him noticing.  
“No, no intrusion. How can I help, my lady?” Zuko raised his mother-in-law’s hand to kiss.  
“I hope I am not a bother, Fire Lord, but my daughter doesn’t seem happy or well. Maybe I can suggest….”  
Zuko clenched, fearing the word “divorce” would come out of the woman’s mouth. But something else did that took him by surprise. “…..Days of Heated Reconciliation?”

 

Zuko blinked. He knew what Lady Michi meant. Days of Heated Reconciliation meant just that, time spent with another in a locked chamber far from temptation or distraction. It was meant to bind a couple together and refocus their goals and affirm their bond. If physical reconciliation came from it, that was always a plus.  
“It is a good idea….I don’t know if Mai will go for that. I mean, there’s a lot to discuss,” Zuko said lamely. He pressed his brow to his folded hands. He was startled when his mother-in-law patted his back.  
“Just give it a chance,” Michi smiled. Zuko sighed. He led his mother-in-law to her chambers, Suki at his side. He gave a half bow at the waist to Suki.  
“Please leave me for a time,” Zuko said politely. Suki nodded. She signaled and two Kyoshi Warriors stood at guard further down the hall.  
Mai looked up. She was reading to Izumi from a story scroll. Zuko gave his daughter a soft smile but his look was not amused as he greeted his lady wife.  
“Days of Heated Reconciliation?” he began abruptly. Mai nodded. She looked down.

 

“You won’t hardly talk to me. Zuko, if we’re going to live together, we need to take control of our marriage.”  
“A fine idea, when you weren’t tossing it aside for a night away,” Zuko said dryly. Mai flushed. She nodded.  
“I know you’re hurt. But maybe if we’re alone we can get past this. I said I was sorry.” True, she wasn’t sorry for the physical act itself. She was sorry for the hurt it had caused her husband.   
“Yes…” but if you feel it or not is the point. Zuko knew more than likely Mai didn’t regret the deed. Zuko wondered if he deserved it. He sighed. “We’ll try a day or two of it. If it doesn’t work, I’m calling an end quickly.”

 

“If you say,” Mai said. She sighed. Preparations would have to be made and Suki would be well in charge of Izumi’s wet nurses. Their daughter would be safe. Whether they would be was fully in Zuko’s hands and Mai felt a thrill of fear.  
The decision of her marriage was out of her hands. Mai soothed a hand over Izumi’s head, watching Zuko across the sitting room. Hopefully he would forgive her.

 

• * * * * * *

 

Iroh peered into the council room. The noblemen and Fire Sages were on either side of the table, talking their points with Fire Lord Zuko. Zuko looked tired, but that couldn’t be because of just him, right?  
“We will reconvene until the morrow. May Agni’s will be your will,” one of the older nobleman wheezed. He stroked his long white beard. Iroh waited for the men to file out, many noticing him in the hall and several nodding their greetings to him. Iroh stroked his beard as he waited for everyone to clear out. It was growing out long again, to his own chagrin. 

 

Ursa had preferred it trimmed short…. Iroh shook his head and sidled in to the now empty council chambers. Zuko was sipping from a goblet of wine, several stacked scrolls on the table before him. He almost spat it out, eyes narrowing with anger. He sputtered and made to swallow.  
“Uncle! What are you DOING here?” he demanded. Iroh smiled wearily. It was not the greeting he was hoping for.  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing. How are things?”  
“Fanfuckingtastic,” Zuko lied.   
Iroh watched him quietly. “I heard about…Lady Michi’s suggestion for you and the Fire Lady. What has happened between you if I can ask?”

 

“No, you can’t ask,” Zuko retorted. Iroh leaned against the long table, hip propped against it. He cleared his throat slowly. Zuko watched him sullenly, standing. He made to sort his scrolls on what was more pressing to read in the royal apartments, when his uncle’s next words surprised him.  
“My lady wife once proposed Days of Heated Reconciliation. For a mistake I’d done unto her when we were wed,” Iroh said regretfully. Zuko’s lips pressed into a thin line.  
“Did you cheat on her?” he asked bluntly. Iroh inclined his head.  
“I did,” he said. “It was a grave mistake and not worth what happened after. My lady wife was very hurt; she didn’t come near me for months. When she suggested the rite, I was willing to do anything to make it right. I guess it did help. She was pregnant when we came out.”  
Zuko’s thoughts spiraled in circles. Would that the same came from being locked away with Mai….his stomach roiled and he folded his hands, pressing his brow to them. Would he even want to be locked away with her? Would the very sound of her voice just anger him, and he would want to avoid touching her?

 

‘We had a chance. To put everything behind us. And she brought it all back!’ Zuko’s thoughts spiraled in childish waves of anger, but the deep-seated rage brought him a sense of false satisfaction. Better he feel angry than empty.   
“I just don’t know what we’re going to do,” Zuko finally said lowly. Iroh nodded in understanding.  
“One moment at a time, Lord Zuko. And look inside yourself to see if the love is still there.”

 

‘Agni, I want it to be.’ Zuko thought. He wanted to cry suddenly. But he was far from forgiving his uncle and didn’t want him to see him at his most vulnerable.  
Zuko stood in a flurry of robes, gathering up an armful of scrolls. “I’ll keep that in mind. Good day,” he said politely. Iroh inclined his head.

 

Zuko tried not to feel even more distressed as he made his way to the royal apartments.

 

o * * * * *

 

Zuko walked around the isolation chambers, looking at everything. The bed was obnoxiously big and had a canopy like their personal one in the royal chambers. The rest of the furniture was nice and there was even a Pai Sho set on a low table. Zuko sighed. Well, there was that at least, if he didn’t want to touch his wife.  
Even if Mai WAS the better Pai Sho player.  
Zuko stiffened as his lady wife turned the corner of the adjoining room of the chambers. She was casually dressed in airy red robes and the Head Fire Sage was with her. The bent old man was all smiles.  
“May Agni’s fire fill you both, my lord, my lady,” the Fire Sage intoned. He clasped his hand over Zuko’s and Mai’s. Mai tried not to think about how warm her husband’s hands were. As soon as the Fire Sage was done praying over them, Zuko let go of her.

 

“Lock the doors. I’ll let you know when to open up,” Zuko commanded. The Head Fire Sage nodded. He shuffled to the main door where the soldiers were waiting to latch the iron door. The heavy door grating shut with a soft boom filled Zuko with apprehension.  
Finally alone, Zuko turned to Mai. She stood watching him. The afternoon’s light arched in subtle shifts of color against the far wall as they got used to the situation.  
“So….want to play a game?” Zuko gestured to the Pai Sho set. Mai nodded. It was a start at least. She tried not to think about how absurdly relieved she was he didn’t go to hide out in the washroom far away from her.  
“Let’s,” she agreed. Zuko tried not to observe the outline of her body through her airy robes as Mai settled down onto her knees gracefully. Zuko knelt opposite, then leaned back, one knee extended in front of him. He was far more dressed in trousers and tunic, but it was a casual outfit. His cloak, gauntlets and boots had been taken off. 

 

Mai set up her tiles and Zuko did as well. He gestured politely for her to take the first turn. The game lasted over half an hour, and as usual, Mai trounced him. Zuko groaned good-naturedly.   
“Why did I think I was gonna win?” he lamented. Mai gave a wink as she collected the tiles toward the middle of the board to set away.  
“A valiant effort, Zuko,” she said. Zuko flushed to himself and looked away. For just an instant it felt like he had his old life again. But then in the blink of an eye, he could feel the pressures and mistakes they’d both made walling him in again.

 

“Hmm. Well….”  
Mai watched her husband cross the room, eyes sad. Time, it would have to take time. She knew firsthand that her husband felt more at ease when he was relaxed, well, as most people did. But sometimes it took a lot for Zuko to enter his comfort zone. It hurt that she’d pushed him so far out of their private world.

 

• * * * * * 

 

The evening meal went far too quiet. Mai was all for just ordering servants in to play music or something. Zuko took short bites and chewed quickly, his eyes glazed toward the distance. Mai poured herself another glass of wine and Zuko blinked, noticing her pouring for him as well.  
“Well they certainly supplied a lot of wine for us,” he noted. Mai gestured to the side table.  
“There’s some good sake too. We should share some.”

 

Zuko sighed. Sharing sake with a partner was an intimate thing. It could loosen the heart as well as the mind easily and the thought of drinking it with Mai made him nervous. But after finishing their meal, he couldn’t tell her no. After sharing several short glasses together, Zuko eased onto his back on the floor. He propped his feet high up to settle on the Pai Sho table, scattering tiles as he did.  
“Just….gimme minute….” He murmured. Mai finished another short glass feeling her vision waver. It wasn’t a bad feeling, she thought as she settled onto the rug beside Zuko. He blinked at her as she laid her head on his chest. “Hmmmwhut?”  
“I’m sorry, Zu…I said it shoooo many times,” Mai slurred. She pressed a kiss to the fabric of Zuko’s tunic. He unfastened the top clasps, his skin feeling too stifled.  
“I know…but Mai….no more. I thought....”

 

“What? What’d yeu think?” Mai hiccuped. She dropped her glass, the sake wetting the rug. Zuko scraped his fingers clumsily through her loosened hair.  
“That…we’d be happy… dammit I made it all go to shit,” he lamented. Mai raised her head and kissed the tears from his eyes. Zuko sniffled beneath her, heart surging. “Don’t!”  
“I love you, Zu….hard to turn that off!” Mai insisted. Zuko tried to extract himself from his wife’s touch, but Mai kept pressing after him. They twined on the rug, Zuko’s brain slowly realizing his rear was being soaked by the puddle of sake beneath them.

 

“Then we can’t….no more…hurting each other,” Zuko pleaded. His breath was hitching faster. Mai watched him wheeze for breath, on the verge of an emotional panic attack. She unfastened his tunic to the waist and laid her cheek to over his rapid heartbeat. She caressed his abs slowly as she flexed her chi over his and twined it through his aura. Zuko’s hitching breath evened. Slowly, his body relaxed. Even his toes unclenched, flexing languidly toward the ceiling.

 

“No more,” Mai promised. Zuko’s face blurred beneath her cheek and they both fell asleep that way. In the middle of the night, Zuko woke, cold. He tugged his nearby cloak over his wife and himself, intent on keeping her warm with his body and chi.

 

o * * * * * 

When Mai finally opened her eyes the next morning, she saw Zuko watching her with a soft look in his eyes. He blinked and looked away, but still she’d seen it.  
Zuko had woken feeling far more comfortable from the past few weeks of anxious separation. His wife was in his arms, and even if their drinking binge hadn’t ended with him buried inside Mai, the closeness was still appreciated.

 

“Any water?” Mai asked softly. She was placated when Zuko crawled on his knees to the flagon on a nearby table. He poured and brought her the glass. Mai sat up, leaning against his bare shoulder as she sipped quickly. “Did you sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah. I did,” Zuko murmured. He ran a hand through his long hair, giving a soft smile. Mai was glad to see it. The second day was looking up.

 

o * * * * * 

 

Later that night, Mai lifted an edge of the covers of the bed and bundled in. Zuko stared at her from the opposite end, before climbing in himself. His dressing robe pulled up along his shins. Mai fiddled with the covers and turned toward him. Zuko pinched two fingertips together in midair, putting out the candles subtly.  
“Well, today was fun,” Zuko had to admit. Mai made a soft noise.   
“Goodnight, Zuko,” she said softly. Zuko reached for her hand. His heart thudded hard in his chest. Strange how a simple touch of hands could accelerate his heart rate. But it had been too long in touching his wife.

 

They talked gently in the darkness and when Zuko’s eyes opened, it was still dark out. He was pressed close to something warm and he inhaled, scenting his wife. She was wrapped comfortably in his arms, soft rear pressing against his lap. Zuko pressed into her, started to find himself hard.  
Before he could move away, Mai moved against him, sighing. She had to be awake. Zuko’s hand laid heavily over her waist. Mai rolled over and wrapped her arm around him. Zuko sighed as her lips pressed against his. She kissed him desperately and Zuko couldn’t make himself to back away. He was kissing her back, trying to reign in his passion. But Mai was climbing on top of him, murmuring against him. Zuko found his robe opening, but his hands gripped his wife’s hips.

 

He moaned loudly as she worked against him, taking him in with short thrusts. As they moved against each other, Zuko kept picking up the sweetest scent wafting and it was coming off Mai. His wife worked harder onto his length, moaning deeply. Zuko’s blood boiled.   
Mai was going into heat. And no one was going to service it but him. Zuko flipped Mai onto her back and thrust back in. Her wet silky walls easily parted for him and his lips latched onto his wife’s throat. She clutched him with her arms and legs.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Had to go more into Zuko’s area. Like it, drop a review!
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely, pen  
> 5/23/2018


	8. Capital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Nada thing.
> 
> Author's notes: We're doing a time jump. Let's do the time warp again! Two years ahead, meaning the pups are shy of their third birthday by a few months. Onward!

Two years later:

"Fuck, Ty!" Azula gasped. Ty Lee pushed her back into a chair and knelt between her knees, working on unfastening her belt.

"You want that already?" Ty Lee made to look coy, but her eyes betrayed her as she stared down with hunger. What she was uncovering of her mate's flesh told her that her shift had happened, and her cock fell out of her trousers, hardening rapidly.

Azula fisted the base of her shaft and gave a soft pump. "That's beside the point. We still have to make….preparations…ah….stop that!" Azula tried to make herself sound stern but the way Ty Lee sucked at her head, leaning back to lave her tongue around the slit and coax out small spurts of precum had her changing her mind rapidly. Inhaling her mate's scent deeply, Azula was pleased to note she was entering her heat. Ty Lee had been restless and furtive all afternoon, but now it was well and truly upon them.

Ty Lee's wanton behavior could only explain herself. Azula groaned when Ty Lee pushed at her belly, forcing her to sit back and let her lavish attention on her.

"Stop…" Suck. "What?" Lick.

Azula's hand threaded through her mate's hair, not quite forcing her head down, but showing affection. "I'll knot you right here if you don't stop it. I'm already hard for you…."

"Oh my, it must be my scent. Whatever will you do?" Ty Lee raised an eyebrow and bent her head low. Azula cried out when she was taken in deeply.

"Fuck!"

"Princess, the women are here," Zirin called from the other side of the bedroom door. Azula panted down at Ty Lee, a bead of sweat trailing down her jaw. Ty Lee kept her engulfed and suckled deeply along the base of her shaft. Azula trembled, her cock throbbing. She barked out a command.

"Fine! Let them in already."

Ty Lee was nonplussed about an audience, and Azula reflected her heat really was well and truly on them. She had to make this quick for they weren't going to stay in the family home on the beach. Azula had broached the subject of complete solitude for her next heat, more to keep any wanton acts away from their children who were walking and getting into everything. They were close to their third year and much as it pained her to be away from them, Azula wanted unrequited attention for her mate's needs.

Hence the two young maids who entered, eyes widening on what was happening. But Azula cast her royal aura flippantly, forcing them to keep their heads. She barely could when Ty Lee was suckling along her length, murmuring her pleasure around her thick flesh. Azula swallowed and flicked her eyes back to the young women.

"Qualifications." Azula bit back a groan as Ty Lee pulled her mouth off but kept pumping her steadily. Her tongue played along the base of her shaft, teasing. "Now."

One of the women swallowed audibly. "I served with Fire Lady Mai's family for two years, princess. I watched over her younger brother since he was a toddler."

Azula nodded. She had experience with young children, that was good. Her mind was glazing over with a passionate red haze, so she had to hurry. "You?" she asked the second woman.

The girl clasped her hands before her waist. "I… I worked in the imperial palace, my princess. I haven't watched over any small children, but I am eager for…direction."

Her eyes glazed over as she stared at Azula's erect cock poking out of her unlaced trousers. Azula found herself grinning in her head as Ty Lee growled and bent to take her in again, working her with long gulps.

"Well, congratulations… I am in need of…extra hands while…we're indisposed." How Azula was able to string along multisyllabic words while being worked into a frenzy, literally, was beyond her. But her duty was done, and she had extra help for her pups.

Both women looked relieved, but the relief quickly turned to dismay when Ty Lee began tugging at her robes, her heat enflaming her skin. Azula wanted nothing more than to tear her mate's robes off and mount her right there on the floor, but she had to get her away first…. Azula had purchased a small mountain home nearby solely for using during Ty Lee's heats. It was private and secluded, but she had sent servants up earlier that week to clean up and stock the kitchen.

"Thank you, princess?" One of the women sounded confused almost as they stared at the almost rutting pair. Azula's abdominals flexed as she gently tugged her mate's head up. Ty Lee whined up at her, trails of Azula's juices along her lips. Azula rubbed her mouth with one thumb, eyes hooded with promise.

"Go see Lady Zirin. She will be your superior while we're away. And don't harm our pups. Or you'll rue the day you set foot on Ember Island and came to my home," Azula growled. Her aura surged, crackling with barely restrained rage.

"Yes, princess!" The two women almost tripped over each other trying to get out of the bedchamber. Azula hoisted Ty Lee up to her feet. Both of them trembled with pent-up passion.

"I was so close…." Ty Lee made to touch her shaft again but Azula stuffed it back into her trousers, wincing as the fabric closed over her erection.

"So was I, love. But we need to get away. I don't want our pups to hear you screaming when I knot you all night," Azula purred. Ty Lee shivered. They clutched each other as they hurried through the house, yelping goodbyes to their pups who waved to them. Lo and Li cast a sly look to the young couple, but a palanquin was soon called. Azula made a mental note to give an extra tip for how soon they were on hand. The twins must have alerted the local service to ready a few men to gather them at moment's notice.

The palanquin jolted as the men trotted at a brisk pace, but as soon as the curtains were closed, Ty Lee pounced on Azula. Azula murmured happily into her mouth as they kissed, rather liking this rather active side of her mate's passion. She groaned as Ty Lee unlaced her quickly, hand grasping the base of her shaft.

"Wait…..Wait, Ty," Azula panted into her mouth. Ty Lee kissed her deeply, tongue swirling against Azula's. She pushed at her mate's pants and tried to shuck out of her robes all at the same time.

"I….can't! Please, Zula…. It hurts!" Ty Lee admitted. Her chi was a roiling mess of need and her pussy burned. She felt empty and charged all at once and only one thing could fill her in more ways than one.

"I can't deny you forever," Azula growled. She rolled Ty Lee onto her back, forcing the palanquin to tip to one side and the men outside gave a cry of dismay as they tried to right them as they jogged. But Azula was focused on Ty Lee's heaving chest as she untied her robes obi and parted the layers hurriedly. Ty Lee's hands gripped her ass as she dove in, entering with firm thrusts. Azula's eyes rolled back in her head. Ty Lee was clutching at her already, inner walls almost burning, she was so hot. Azula nipped her mate's chin as her hips began to pump.

Ty Lee wailed beneath her, arms and legs clamped around her. Azula's hips pumped faster and faster, lost in her mate's need. There….one orgasm to take the edge off then she'd knot her….

The palanquin stopped and was set on the ground abruptly. Azula's body tensed, muscles quivering at the sudden wave of vertigo at the jolt, then slammed her hips into Ty Lee's. Her mate had opened her tunic's fastening, yanking the fabric off her shoulder so she could bury her teeth in and muffle her cries.

"Princess? Lady Ty Lee?" one of the palanquin bearers paused outside the curtains. Azula growled, latching her mouth over her mate's mating mark over her throat, sucking and biting as her hips churned.

"One minute!" she growled. The men shuffled, obviously noticing what was going on, and waited outside. Ty Lee screamed beneath her, inner walls shaking around her rigid flesh. Azula worried her mating mark and slammed her hips up and down, urging her to finish. Her own climax came barreling soon after, strings of come spurting harshly. Azula hissed and groaned, her hips pinning Ty Lee to the floor of the palanquin.

After the harsh ringing left Azula's ears, she nuzzled her mate's throat. Ty Lee was gasping hard beneath her, round breasts heaving.

"Please," she begged, hands roaming up and down the princess's back, urging her on. Azula knelt up and withdrew. She grit her teeth as her length ached on the separation.

"Inside, then we can knot all we want," Azula growled. Ty Lee was helped up and the two staggered out, trying to close their loosened garments. The palanquin bearers snapped to attention as they emerged.

"Enjoy your evening, my lady," one of the men called. He and the other three men picked up a corner post of the palanquin and made to exit the wooded property. Azula forced her weak legs on, dragging Ty Lee against her.

"Oh, we will," she purred. Ty Lee tugged at her arm, yanking her into the foyer of the mountain home. Azula barely had time to kick the door shut when she was pushed to the floor.

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

Zirin pulled Sachi onto her lap. The babies had been put down, plump and full from dinner. No more breast milk, and tonight had been cut up meat as well as cups of goat-cow milk. Now, Zirin nosed along her girlfriend's shoulder. Her hands lightly tugged at the younger woman's robes.

Sachi giggled, slinging an arm around Zirin's neck. The two young maids stared at them, but she ignored their stunned looks. Zirin had finally been won by her and she would take any moment she could from her.

"Think that's it for today," Sachi leaned to kiss Zirin. The Kemurikage tilted her onto her back, smiling as she leaned down.

"I'd say all the excitement is past us," Zirin said. She had no idea her princess was mentally making preparations to handle something that needed to be done.

"Have you got them if they get up?" Sachi asked Su Wong. The older woman smiled wryly at them.

"Take the princess's bedroom already. We don't need to see it all."

Zirin picked Sachi up in her arms and carried her bridal-style to the back bedroom. She would have the sheets cleaned and beg Azula's leave for fucking in her bed, but right now the space was not being put to good use.

And that just had to be remedied.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8  
8  
8

When Azula broached the topic of making a trip to the capital, Ty Lee was sated but stunned. She lay on her back, naked and lolling after the worst of her heat had subsided.

"I suppose we'd have to. To see Princess Izumi and pledge loyalty to the crown," Ty Lee said diplomatically. Azula gave a pained look to her mate. She sat on her heels and took one of Ty Lee's legs across her lap to rub.

"Not just that," Azula said. She put the topic of her first daughter aside. Focus. "I have to… remember when I said my father was here with me?"

Ty Lee blinked. She sat up and cupped her mate's cheek with one palm. "Is he still with you?" she asked seriously.

"No. Well, yes. But not as badly as before," Azula winced. She leaned her head against Ty Lee's soft breasts. Her mate held onto her. "I have to tell him what's what. And that he has no control over me."

"He doesn't," Ty Lee said gently. She kissed the top of her mate's head, glad Azula was seeking her touch for comfort. She had come along way with her, their family and herself. "I'll do whatever you need, my love."

Azula shuddered in her arms. "Thanks, Ty."

As Ty Lee coaxed her wife to lay down against her in the rumpled sheets of the secluded mountain home bed, she felt her stomach roiling gently, her insides knotting then loosening. Her heat was well and truly almost done. She and her wife were well and truly spent. She hoped a wish to return to the capital near their dear friend in crime, Fire Lord Zuko and Azula's lady mother and incarcerated father wouldn't push a separation of anxiety between them.

Ty Lee meant that she'd do anything for Azula. She hoped Azula wouldn't involuntarily push her away to sort through her feelings and her past abuses. She hadn't in the short years they'd been together. Ty Lee put her trust in their newly formed bond, praying it was enough to see Azula through the darkness of Ozai.

8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8

8  
8

8

8

Zuko frowned as he opened the rolled parchment. The courier waited at her desk in the royal messenger hawk station.

"I pray the contents find you well, Fire Lord," she said merrily. Zuko sighed. He rolled up the parchment and gave a salute with it to the woman.

"Thank you," he said congenially. As Zuko swept out of the station, cloak streaming, Suki peeled off of the wall, flanked by another Kyoshi Warrior. She fell into step with Zuko.

"Dare I ask?" she asked. Zuko flashed a worried look to her.

"Azula is coming," he said, and he made it sound like a demon was approaching the capital. Suki sighed. She'd have to drill her Kyoshi Warriors to pull double shifts during this impromptu family visit. Azula made Zuko's life a living hell as it were.

"Why?" Suki asked plaintively. She swallowed any fear for her friend. "Did you ask her to present herself to the throne?"

"No," Zuko admitted. "I am fine with her leaving off at Ember Island."

"Why then?" Suki hated that she sounded so whiny, but she really hoped there was a reason for the added torture.

"She didn't say," Zuko admitted. He clenched the parchment hard, denting the paper between his fingers. "I just…let's get this over with."

"You don't have to be here," Suki suggested. "Take Lady Mai and Princess Izumi away when she's due. It'll give you more peace."

"True. But will the palace still be here when we get back?"

Suki snorted. It was darkly humorous and she and Zuko shared a reluctant smile.

"I suppose not. I'll help in any way I can," Suki said. Zuko nodded.

"Thanks, Suki."

"My pleasure, Lord Zuko."

Zuko gave a bow and entered the royal apartments. Mai was reading quietly. Izumi was laying on a blanket on the floor, sound asleep on her belly. Zuko quietly shut the door.

"Zuko?" Mai asked softly.

Zuko gave a watery smile. "Azula is coming. No doubt she'll bring her children and Ty."

Mai's spine stiffened. She put her hand over Zuko's and was pleased when he didn't pull away.

"I'm not going to seek her out. I promise, Zu."

Some of Zuko's anxiety melted away at her touch. "I wasn't going to ask."

"No, but you were thinking it," Mai said, and it was the truth. Zuko twined his fingers with Mai's.

"I know. I…."

Mai moved across the sofa to embrace her husband. "I love you," she reminded him.

Zuko wondered if the slightly ill feeling about his sister and his wife would ever truly go away.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

"Princess Izumi, your cousins," Ty Lee said gently. Her first child blinked wide golden eyes. She was alittle over a year older than the triplets and stared dully at the three toddlers dressed in child-sized red imperial robes.

Izumi shuffled her tiny feet, boots clinking. She held out a hand for one of the toddlers to clasp. That there was three of them was disconcerting for her.

Azula stood tall beside the children. Ty Lee's hand crept into the crook of her elbow and clutched her arm, offering strength. Fire Lady Mai stood opposite them; so was Fire Lord Zuko but the lord was keeping an aloof face and keeping his distance. Ty Lee's heart went out to him despite herself. She just wanted the siblings to be happy in their own way.

"She looks like she doesn't know who's who," Mai laughed gently. Ty Lee flashed her a smile and knelt down, putting a hand on Nozomi's back.

"This is Nozomi obviously. That's Kazumi. And Aiko's pouting like her sire," Ty Lee listed off. Azula's lower lip stopped pouting at those words but the slow wink her mate gave her filled her with confidence. Aiko still pooched her lower lip out and stuck a thumb in her mouth.

Izumi clutched one of the girl's hands in hers and giggled. The three princesses followed the taller child across the courtyard cobblestones, tiny legs flexing.

Azula extended her chi across her children, gathering their stray unfocused energy and directing it into one group. She sighed, feeling full and strong. She flicked her golden eyes toward her brother nonchalantly.

"Look after the little ones, will you Zuzu? I need to finish an errand," Azula said breezily. Ty Lee knew her heart was shredding, and her stomach was roiling with worry despite her flippant tone. Zuko inclined his head politely. His eyes flashed, but he didn't want to cause a fight in front of the royal children.

"Of course, Azula. Will you be needing any…."

"No help. Ta," Azula drawled. She tugged Ty Lee to her feet and gave her a short but passionate kiss. Ty Lee put her love and encouragement into it and was pleased when Azula smiled against her lips as they parted.

"Do you want me to…." She began but Azula kissed her shortly again.

"No. I'll be back soon. I promise," Azula said. Ty Lee nodded. Zuko wondered what on earth Azula was going to do but decided he just didn't want to know.

It was easier that way.

The further Azula moved away from her small family, the more the old doubts and fears set in. But she forced her gait to remain steady and strong. She was going to come out on top. Not Father.

8  
8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

Azula found her old reputation preceded her.

At the prison outside the palace, the guards jumped to her bidding, recognizing the royal princess. Azula's lips curved into a smirk as she was led frantically toward a stone hallway with a series of cell doors.

At one of the iron doors, her uncle was exiting and Iroh looked truly surprised to see her there.

"Princess Azula! What are you…" Iroh began. Azula smirked again. She didn't normally surprise her uncle, but there it was now. She reveled in the look of dismay on his face, feeding off it. She would need any strength she could get to get through the next moments alone.

"Here to see Father. I trust you warmed him up?" Azula asked.

Iroh grunted in response. He ran a hand through the ends of his long beard. "Princess Azula, I…."

Azula waited, one eyebrow raised. Iroh sighed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to see him. Best to leave the darkness alone," Iroh said gently. Azula had to admit she agreed but heck if she would ever say that aloud.

"I'm going," she said. Iroh sighed.

"Good day, Azula," he said. Azula waited until the round man had rounded the corner of the hall and departed. She paused in front of the iron door leading to Ozai's cell. Her toes curled in her boots and her hands clenched into fists.

Was she afraid? Of Father? Azula would never admit it aloud or in thoughts, but she was. She was a child again, saying careless mean things to gain her father's attention and approval. He was drilling her in firebending techniques, golden eyes cool and observant as she flowed through kata after kata.

And he was dragging her by a thin wrist toward his sitting room to punish her…. The old scars on her torso and legs seemed to burn in remembrance of each heated hand that put the burns on her. And then her brother had done the very same thing…. Azula's mind faded to blackness and her vision went dim. She rasped in a breath and suddenly it was like Ty Lee was beside her, clasping her hand, squeezing her fingers and smiling encouragingly at her.

It was now or never. Azula straightened her spine and opened the iron door. The large stone room had bars in the middle, closing off the cell's occupant from the rest of the enclosure. Azula stepped inside. She was glad her appearance and clothing were always just so. Her father lounged on the stone, one knee upturned. His hair was long and unkempt, his beard untrimmed and falling into his lap. His golden eyes shone brightly up at her and Azula's legs trembled.

Even if she had the higher position with her stance and his seat on the ground, Azula was afraid. She took a deep breath.

"Father."

"Azula." Ozai caressed her name with his languid tone and Azula cringed inside. She fought to keep from clenching her fingers into fists.

'Your mate wants you to do this…so do your pups… Dammit, Azula, he can't even firebend anymore!' Azula's inner voice railed at her. She gave a small snort to cover her discomfort.

"So, you've decided to finally grace me with your presence again. I would ask if you'd found your mother, but she came in her own visit." Ozai tugged at the fabric of his pants over his knee. He didn't add that her angry shouts had triggered his rage and he had longed to assert his authority over her like he used to. But after what…that monk….had done to him, he was as physically frail as a newborn kitten-dog. He couldn't handle wet parchment.

"That'd be just like her," Azula said dryly. She glowered in her head. You don't have to agree with him, Azula, not anymore…. "Well, allow me to tack on to what she said. I want you out."

Ozai gave a cool look around his cell. "I fail to see how I could get out of here."

Azula barked a mad snippit of laughter. Angry tears welled in the corners of her eyes, but she used all of her willpower not to let them fall. "Not out of here. Out of ME."

Ozai stared at his youngest child and once erstwhile heir coolly. His eyes bordered on a dangerous light as he sniffed. "Explain yourself, Azula."

Azula had to fight to keep the childish fear of that tone from taking over. She made herself reach deep inside and find her inner alpha, flouncing her chi in a bold manner. She exhaled noisily, steam wrought by her firebending exiting her nostrils in an angry snort. She was thrilled suddenly, noticing her father's irritability at the gesture of bending he could no longer do.

"I don't have to do what you want or say anymore. Love may be for fools as you say…." But I still found it. Azula thoughts warmed at those inner words, but she would keep that to herself. Ozai waited, unmoved. "But it's not weak. You couldn't get Mother to love you if you'd tried. And you didn't," Azula sniffed. She felt foolish for some of her words, and she still hadn't forgiven her mother, but it was the truth. Ty Lee had found her and loved her despite all her shortcomings and abuses. And she had fought herself, tooth and nail, to treat her as she deserved.

"Now you sound like a girl's myth story. Have you found a mate, Azula?" Ozai peered closely, making to glance at his daughter's throat. But her collar was closed, marring his inspection. Ozai sniffed. "Once your girl has stopped sucking your cock, you won't have a need for her anymore. It's not love, it's lust, Azula. Know the difference," Ozai snapped. Azula's chi flared and blue fire lined her fists. She advanced a step toward the bars and even though her father didn't recoil physically, his eyes were wide with something that could be the beginnings of fear.

"Don't say another word about her!" Azula growled. Her aura was a potent thing, flinging about in angry arches. She battered it non-subtly against her father's, watching his dimmed aura shrink down. Suddenly, she felt in control. Of the situation, of herself, and her life. He couldn't touch her anymore. "You would never understand. But you're just small and won't get out from under your own shadow. Goodbye, Ozai. I hope I never see you again."

As last words went, Azula was pleased her tone was even, laced with bitter rage and indifference to what he may be thinking of her. Ty Lee's smile was all she wanted to see in that moment.

"You'll be back. Same as your brother. You both just love seeking my advice," Ozai sniffed from behind her.

Azula darted a furious glance over her shoulder. "I wouldn't count on it," she hissed.

Azula flung open the iron door to the hallway and slammed it behind her.

8

8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Azula?" Ty Lee called.

Azula raised her chin from her upturned knee, glancing down at the ground. She had climbed up onto the lower areas of the palace roof, where she had found many hiding places as a child. After the inner struggle of seeing her father, she had had to find a way to hide. Suddenly, Azula felt guilty and the unfamiliar emotion was fatiguing.

"Hi, Ty. I'm sorry, I said I would find you soon. I just had to go up and forgot," Azula said sheepishly. She was pleased when her mate hiked up her robes and easily climbed the lower latticeworks of the wall to get onto the roof. Spreading herself beside her mate, Ty Lee gave her a soft smile.

"Azula…."

Azula sighed and tucked Ty Lee's head against her shoulder with one hand. "I know what you're going to ask. Are you okay, Azula…."

"Are you?" Ty Lee asked in a soft voice. She kissed Azula's shoulder.

Azula gave a nod against her. "I think so. I hope so. I just know I wanted to be near you again. And our girls."

Love flooded Ty Lee's heart. She lifted her head and kissed her mate all over her face. Azula's lips quirked into a pleased smile. Oft times Ty Lee did that in the afterglow of their love-making, but the gesture was sweet outside of the bedroom too.

"I acquitted myself well," Azula assured her mate. Ty Lee slung her arms around her neck and kissed her softly.

"I know you did. I was worried…."

Azula's arms wrapped tightly around her mate, squeezing her softly. "I'm here, Ty. I'll always be here. As long as you're here…"

Ty Lee kissed her eyelids gently. "I will. I love you, Zula."

"Love you too…." Azula murmured. She frowned slightly. "Where are the pups?"

"With Mai. Don't worry, Zuko's being respectful," she said. Azula's heart went out to her mate for trying to soothe her but she didn't care about her brother in that moment. He couldn't harm her legacy.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: wow I actually did something kinda big in this chapter. Like it, drop a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Stay strong, my lovelies and until the next one ^_^
> 
> Most sincerely, pen


	9. Dealing with issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the Last Airbender!” Nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Slight time jump, the triplets are still young uns. About four :P And Ying and Tsung’s child is a year younger. Enjoy!

Azula grunted as her pups crawled over her middle. She was on her back in the sand, the sun high and hot overhead. She whuffed as she listened to her daughters giggling, batting her softly as their wriggly bodies covered her. A surge of confidence beside her and she knew her mate was beside her.  
“Gently on your father,” Ty Lee teased. Kazumi flashed her a grin and Nozomi rolled onto her back, legs flailing as she half fell off Azula’s muscled abdomen. Azula patted the girls idly, retracting the day’s heat from her children carefully. They giggled, the sound high in her ears.   
‘It was very enjoyable to listen to when they weren’t screaming,’ Azula thought idly. But the vindictive thought dissipated when she was hugged on all sides by the wriggling pups. She snickered when Aiko began sucking on her side, drippling lips pressing a kiss.

 

“The mighty Azula, downed by children,” Ying teased. She ran a hand over her daughter’s back as she toddled through the sand toward the princess and her pups. Ming was a year younger than the triplets and her black hair bobbed as she concentrated on her steps. Making her way to Azula, the toddler plopped down on the sand, cautiously peering up at Azula’s half-naked side, babbling to herself. When Azula moved her leg, she squealed.   
Tsung scooped up her child and bounced her in her arms. Placated, Ming giggled, wrapping her pudgy arms around her sire’s neck. Tsung kissed the top of her head protectively and settled back, child in her arms.  
“She’s fascinated by you,” Tsung teased Azula. Azula flashed her a wry grin. She reached up and traced Ty Lee’s leg from where she could reach it.

 

“Don’t know why,” Azula muttered. She rubbed Aiko’s head idly. Ty Lee leaned over her head to peck a kiss to her lips upside down. Azula’s lips curved upward.  
“Well it IS you,” she admitted, love in her eyes. Azula smiled up at her mate, glad she was also blocking the sun from her face.  
“Ty,” she sighed. Tsung bounced her daughter and sprawled in the sand with her. Ying rubbed the baby’s back.  
“Any plans for your pup’s birthday?” Azula wondered. Ying flashed her a wide smile. She had grown her hair out longer and Azula wondered idly if Tsung liked to play with its length.  
“A few! We should coordinate with your little ones too. They ARE just a week apart,” Ying said brightly. Ty Lee agreed with her and the mothers giggled together. The sight lightened Azula’s heart. She carefully sat up, grunting as she shifted the three pups into her lap.

 

Aiko lolled against her legs and Azula carefully lifted Nozomi and Kazumi into her arms. Nozomi fidgeted against her shoulder, eyes shifting aside. Azula felt another flash of guilt and kissed the top of the pup’s head.  
Ty Lee got the gesture and put her hand over her mate’s bare knee. Just last night, Azula had been showing the benders of their pups, Aiko and Nozomi, a few firebending blasts they could handle at their young age. Kazumi could only watch, pouting until Ty Lee showed her a few strikes. Chi-blocking would come later when they could learn how to handle the dilemma of the power behind it.  
Azula had grown irrationally irate, snapping at Nozomi for one fist turned the wrong way. Her pup had stared at her, golden eyes wide with tears and Azula bit her lip until it bled. She had knelt down to soothe her pup and later Ty Lee had had to ask her what that was all about.

 

Seeing Ozai and telling him off for the first time in her life….that had been over a year or so ago. Plenty of time to sift through those locked up emotions. But being so locked up, it was hard to garner access and sort as it were.  
Now her pup still showed signs of anxiety over the occurrence. Azula cursed herself in her head again and juggled her pups in her strong arms.   
‘I can do better…..I am a better alpha than HE ever was….I can do it,’ Azula thought to herself. She kissed Nozomi’s head until she giggled. Azula sighed with relief as her chubby arm slung around her neck, hugging her close.  
“Well, we should let Lo and Li plan for the babes. They do love to coordinate,” Azula said breezily. Ying nodded.  
Ty Lee picked up Kazumi and cuddled her, leaning against her mate’s shoulder. The day advanced, the sun arching high overhead.

 

Tsung and Ying held all of the pup’s hands, guiding them to the low cascading waves lapping at the sand’s edge to get wet. Ming held onto Aiko and Kazumi tightly, little pudgy legs working hard to advance to the older kid’s stride.  
Alone, Azula let herself settle against her mate, her head nestled against the soft breasts barely concealed by her mate’s top. She smiled in her head, gazing down into her cleavage.  
Ty Lee ran her hand through her mate’s loose hair. “Are you okay?” she asked softly. Azula sighed. Despite the sun overhead, she felt slightly chilled.  
“I think so.” Azula lifted her head, anguish in her golden eyes. “I want to be, Ty. We’re together. I want all this with you. I can’t…..”  
Ty Lee hummed gently, soothing her mate with her pheromones. Azula allowed her mate to hold her head against her. “I love you. No matter what. Just know that.”  
“I do,” Azula croaked. Ying cast a look over her shoulder and her eyes flashed with worry for them. Azula was oddly touched. She DID have friends. Her title alone didn’t keep Ying and Tsung near her and Ty Lee.

 

“I never thought they’d have their own baby. Ying wouldn’t tell even me who they allowed to supply the seed for their pregnancy. But they’re happy with her, so who am I to say anything?” Ty Lee mused. Ming DID look an awful lot like Tsung despite those thoughts. Ty Lee was glad for her, even if she herself wouldn’t want to share her mate with another; well at least, not usually.  
Azula grunted under her breath. Her eyes glazed slightly. She had been focusing on her pups under their friend’s care, squealing as the water cascaded to shore, lapping at their small feet.  
“I yelled at our pup. How can you stand me?” she mumbled under her breath. Ty Lee frowned slightly. She rubbed her hand along her mate’s half naked back.  
“Do you mean last night?”  
Azula nodded, silent and sullen like when she was a teenager. Ty Lee wrapped her arm around her waist, leaning against her shoulder.  
“You didn’t mean it. You even apologized right away to her. Nozomi loves you, as you are,” Ty Lee whispered. She pumped her aura towards her mates, lacing through hers with comfort and love. She felt her mate slowly unknot. Azula’s shoulders sagged. She sighed.

 

“Why do you love me?” she wondered. Ty Lee smiled and rubbed her cheek against Azula’s shoulder.  
“That’s hard to explain. You can’t explain why we fall in love; it just happens,” Ty Lee murmured. Azula’s lips were curved into a smile as she turned toward her mate. Ty Lee’s heart skipped a beat as the princess cupped her cheek and captured her lips in a kiss.

 

“Hey now, enough of that!” Ying teased. She had Ming and Aiko in her arms, both pups balanced on a hip. Tsung had the other two against her shoulders, striding through the surf.  
Azula’s heart surged as her pups giggled and reached out for them, chubby hands reaching. Ty Lee laughed loudly, collecting Aiko. When Azula took Nozomi and Kazumi from Tsung, she was pleased when Nozomi curled tightly against her neck.

 

* * * * * *

 

Zuko peered into the bedchamber. Mai was half naked, running her hands over her breasts and flat belly. His heart pained at the wistful look in his wife’s eyes. Before he could decide whether to leave her alone or not, Mai turned toward the door.  
“Are you going to come in or not?” Mai asked wryly. Zuko pushed into the room, cloak streaming. He paused, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Mai leaned back against his stolid torso, one arm arching up around his neck. Zuko nuzzled the side of her throat. He couldn’t keep from planting a hot kiss along the white mark imprinted on the side of her throat.  
“Hi,” he said sheepishly. “This is a far better greeting.”

 

“Was the council that bad?” Mai wondered. Zuko nodded against her. Their eyes met in the looking glass opposite them.  
“Not as much. However, Lord Genma surprised me. I could have sworn I put him on house arrest,” Zuko mused. Mai rubbed his arm.  
“Maybe he thinks a few years or the fact that Ty isn’t here meant he could show out. What should we do about that?” Mai asked.  
Zuko flashed her a grin in the looking glass. When Mai put her thoughts with his and joined him in plans, his world was always righted. She wanted him to succeed, and he wanted her to help.  
“Maybe a week or two in a cell to cool his heels. However, that’d be rude to do to Ty,” Zuko admitted. Mai nodded slowly.

 

“She bears no love for him, true, but he over reaches. Maybe a fine. That would rile him,” Mai smiled coyly. Zuko kissed the back of her shoulder carefully. Mai stirred in his arms when his hand reached up to cup a breast.  
“I think that’d be an interesting conversation. He’s awaiting my pleasure in the gardens. Not that I asked him to stay there. He just thinks he can do whatever since we have Izumi,” Zuko fumed. His hands smoothed under her breast and down to her belly.  
“Shall I come with you?” she asked. Zuko nodded against her.  
“I would love it,” he admitted. As Mai turned in his arms to sling her arms around his neck, Zuko bowed his head down to hers for a kiss.

 

• * * * * * * 

 

Azula stood on the sand, biting back a curse. She dared to show her four-year-olds another set of firebending kata, and while her daughters were smart, they WERE small and hard to reign in at their young age.  
‘They should be getting this!’ Azula snapped in her head. Aiko and Nozomi giggled as they followed her turn, snapping a clumsy kick out. Kazumi was pouting to the side and imitating their kata. Even without the fire bursts, she was concentrating just as hard it seemed. Azula’s heart would have gone out to her, but she would have her mother’s skills of combat to learn. She would be fine.

 

Now the two pups beside her, was another story…. Azula cringed as Ozai railed in her head, complaining that she was an unfit alpha and father, having two pups who could not readily follow her example. She remembered she began her firebending courses at the same age as her pups, four. Ozai hadn’t allowed her teacher to smack her with a ruler when her small legs couldn’t keep up. That was for him to employ in private.  
Azula’s mind tumbled in sullen cycles, her gaze glowering. Her chi, which had been resting in a blanketed bed of coals, began to roil and surge to the surface with her mental anguish. Aiko stopped and tugged at her pant leg furtively. Azula blinked.  
“Yes?” she bit out. Her pup’s eyes were wide with worry.   
“Papa okay?” she asked, chewing on her lower lip. Nozomi lowered her small fists and looked panicked. It startled Azula that her daughter looked frightened enough to flee the scene.

 

Azula swallowed. She ran a hand through her bangs, trying to keep from holding her head with both hands. Her headache came on, swiftly as summer rain. But if she expressed the pain of her mind, it was sure to frighten her pups. And Ozai be damned, she did NOT want to do that.  
A surge of sweetness and Azula blinked, noticing Ty Lee coming onto the sand from the direction of the house. Zirin waved a distance off, holding onto Sachi’s hand. Azula blinked hard and her breathing escalated. She was here, in the now. The past was past and let it die.  
“Good…. Good job, girls,” Azula said gruffly. Aiko nudged her sister, giggling happily. Nozomi’s face lit up with a grin. Kazumi made a clumsy bow at the waist and ran to hug Ty Lee’s legs. As her mate got closer, Azula could read the worry in her gaze.  
Ty Lee, sweet Ty Lee, would always know her heart and mind. Azula was truly humbled she would want and need to help her so much. She didn’t deserve her. As if hearing her thoughts, Ty Lee slung her arms around her neck and leaned up for a kiss.

 

 

“My love, why are you looking like that?” she murmured. Azula cleared her throat.   
“Go on, if you’re going in the water, take your tunics off,” Azula told her children. She helped them half strip, Ty Lee helping to wrestle a wriggly Aiko. Half-dressed, the three children ran for the surf under the careful gaze of their parents. Ty Lee turned Azula’s face to hers with a soft palm. Azula sighed and lowered her head to touch her brow to Ty Lee’s.  
“How was the bending?” Ty Lee began. Azula nodded.  
“They’re controlling their fire blasts. I just wish….they could get the technicals better.”  
Ty Lee giggled. She toyed with a loose lock of her mate’s ponytail. “Zula, you can’t expect them to be perfect at this age. They aren’t you.”  
It was meant to be a jest, but Azula’s gaze darkened. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

 

“That’s just it. I was so perfect at it because I had to be. I was pushed to be.”  
Ty Lee sobered. She ran her fingers through the short hairs at the back of her mate’s neck, massaging her scalp in light passes. Her mate shuddered in her grasp. “You don’t have to be perfect for us to love you. No one is judging you,” she said softly.  
Azula nodded rapidly. Her hands shook along Ty Lee’s back. “It’s just hard to shake. I was stuck with HIM for most of my life. You saw what it was like at the palace.”  
“Before I ran away to join the circus? Yes,” Ty Lee sobered. She pressed soft kisses against her mate’s face, pushing her aura against her mate’s offering her support and feelings. Azula’s chi wrapped around hers, allowing her to massage her. “Azula? Do you trust I’m here because I want to be?”  
Ty Lee knew what Azula would say, but for a fraction of a moment, the old terror of thinking she’d never reach Azula’s heart again resurged. The fear clogged her throat and Azula’s eyes softened. She cupped Ty Lee’s face in her palms and kissed her gently. Ty Lee trembled against her.

 

“YES. I know you do….” Azula whispered.  
Ty Lee smiled against her lips. “Our babies will be okay. They’re young, just let them learn at their pace. They’re only four. You were four once, Zula.”  
Azula’s smile came more readily. “Trying times.”  
“How DID you get along with Zuko then?” Ty Lee tried to keep her tone gentle and not as teasing. Her past dalliance with him was still a sore subject for the both of them.   
“We didn’t. One time I crawled under his bed and torched his mattress. With him in it.”  
Ty Lee wanted to shudder, but the absurdity of the memory got to her. She began to giggle. Azula was pleased, her alpha ego stoked. She kissed tears of laughter from her mate’s eyes.

 

“Poor Zuko,” Ty Lee choked. Azula rumbled against her and kissed her lips possessively.  
“He was okay. He’ll be fine. I got what I wanted,” she drawled. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her neck.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too….”  
“Maaaaamaaa!” one of the pups squealed from the surf. Azula and Ty Lee snapped their heads to look. Luckily no one was hurt, and it was just a scared surge of their pup’s aura surging toward them. Azula strode into the surf, bare feet turning up water, Ty Lee at her side.

 

“What is it, Mama?!” Kazumi asked, hiding behind Ty Lee’s half bare leg. Aiko and Nozomi stood on guard, short legs spread in defensive stances as they surveyed the jelly fish-crab that had washed up. The gelatinous blob rolled onto its belly, small pinchers grasping at the sand for purchase. Azula carefully toed the creature over and let the surf wash it back out to the ocean. She moved her toes quickly to keep the pinchers far from her.  
“Jelly fish-crab. Don’t worry, it’s gone,” Azula said. Nozomi puffed her chest out.  
“Papa’s brave,” she said. Azula gently took her hand. 

 

“Shall we go in for dinner?” she asked her family. Ty Lee nodded, taking Aiko’s hand. Kazumi tugged at her leg, keeping close.

 

• * * * * * *

 

Ozai gave the guard a tilted smile as he accepted his meal tray. “Dumplings. Perfect,” he said.  
The armored man gave a bob of a bow at the waist and beat feet for the door. Ozai took a sip of his lukewarm tea. Suddenly, he threw the ceramic cup at the wall, shards flying along the cell wall.   
“Love is for fools,” he mumbled under his breath. Of his children, Azula seemed to have gotten the message. He could have rejoiced when her closest companion had foolishly run away from home and vanished from her life when she had been so young. And Lord Ukano had been sniveling up to him so his daughter was deemed better company. He should have excluded her from visiting his children. Now she was Fire Lady.

 

“Weak….useless.” Ozai set his chin into his upturned knee. His beard cascaded to the floor. His thoughts tumbled over his son and his lady wife. They had a child, but the Fire Lady hadn’t had her. The concubine had. The one that was now his traitorous daughter’s wife. There was a story there and he would have it out.  
For any niche could be used to his advantage. Ozai’s lips curved upward into a pleased smile. He ate a dumpling carefully. His long fingers picked up the last dumpling from the tray and he ate it rather quickly.

 

No one was here to watch his every move. And fuck them all for locking him away.

 

o * * * * *

 

“So, I take it the Days of Heated Reconciliation went well,” Noren said. He leaned his head on one palm as he and Zuko watched Kiyi practice her characters. Zuko nodded. The fire ornament in his topknot shone.   
“As well as….. it was needed,” Zuko stammered. Now that his personal life was more or less righted or at least being pushed to a stable footing, he wondered about his stepfather. Noren was still married to his mother. Whether they would remain so was a mystery to him.  
“Heated……touch?” Noren asked. Zuko gave a small nod. That was all he was going to say on the matter.

 

“My thanks for being there for me. I didn’t ask. But how are you and Mother doing?” Zuko asked. Noren’s jaw quivered. His neatly trimmed beard pulled as his lips pursed.  
“I don’t know. It’s not like we can just go back to Hira’a. Her place is with you,” Noren admitted. There was no malice in his words, merely truth. Zuko gave him a sad smile.  
“Does she still love you?”  
Noren frowned, keeping an eye on Kiyi. She had proven to be stubbornly observant even while pretending she was engaged in some other activity. Even now, her brush moved carefully down the parchment, scrawling characters.  
“She says she does. I don’t know.”  
Zuko cast a sad look to his half-sister. They shouldn’t be discussing this in front of her. She didn’t need to be so worried at her young age. “Shall we spar then?”  
A genuine smile stretched Noren’s mustachioed lips. “I would like that.”

 

Zuko went to retrieve his duel blades. He met Noren in the royal armory, selecting a similar set of weapons. Zuko knew the older man who dabbled in the weapons when he was younger, using props of the style of blade during performances. His form wasn’t so bad, but he could learn abit more.  
In the courtyard, Zuko unfastened his cloak and handed it to a servant. Noren rolled up his sleeves and drew the blades. The loud shink! Echoed across the cobblestones. Zuko saluted the older man with one blade and readied his stance. Noren side-stepped, keeping his knees bent in tandem. Their first brushing of blades was a push against each other’s skill. Zuko allowed a small smile on his lips.  
Noren was obviously flustered in his marriage to Ursa, but he kept a cool head with blades in his hands. Kiyi swayed at the edge of the courtyard, eyes wide. She beamed at a high kick Zuko flashed to drive Noren from him.

 

“Yeah, Zuko!” she cheered. Zuko smiled. After a few more moments of sparring, Zuko held up one blade, gestured hilt out to Noren to signal a pause. Noren paused, a line of sweat pouring down his jaw.  
“You’re good. Can I show you a kata with these weapons?” Zuko asked. Noren nodded.  
“I would appreciate any pointers, my lord,” he said politely. Zuko nodded.

 

As the men went over the forms Zuko laid out, Kiyi ventured near them. She bent her knees, taking up a stance and practiced a few fireblasts.   
Zuko turned and nodded. “Good form, Kiyi.”  
His half-sister beamed at him.

 

“Don’t give up, Noren. Just talk to her. You have to keep at it,” Zuko suggested. Noren paused. He re-sheathed the blades.

 

o * * * * * * 

 

“My lord,” Genma inclined his head in a polite bow. Fire Lord Zuko swept into the gardens, Mai beside him, matching his fast pace. The pair stopped, regarding him with solemn and still gazes. Genma found himself sweating slightly until Zuko greeted him verbally.  
“Lord Genma. Why in all spirits did you decide to make a journey to the capital? After our last encounter, I assumed you’d gotten the message.” Zuko began without preamble. Genma straightened his robes.  
“I can see my granddaughter if I want to. And you did make me a member of the council. How can I do my part from my home?” Genma huffed. Mai raised an eyebrow, staring at him coolly. 

 

“The Fire Lord gave you a sentence for house arrest. No one defies the highest seat in the land,” she retorted. Genma felt a sliver of cold fear then laughed it off.  
“You can’t do anything to me. You may have Izumi, but my daughter was the one you got her on. All I ask is what is due my household,” Genma said. Zuko sighed. If a lesser man had said that and in a nicer way, he might have been inclined to agree. But the point was moot when the woman in question wasn’t even at his side anymore. Zuko said a silent wish for peace for Ty Lee and crossed his arms.  
“I am the Fire Lord and I will have satisfaction for MY house. Stand down, Genma, or suffer a penalty.”  
Genma barked a bitter laugh. “I doubt you can punish me, my lord. Stop trying to posture with me. I’ve seen it all.”  
Zuko looked at his nails idly. “The sum of monies you received when you first placed yourself in my line of sight. Ty was here and agreed it was best to do. However, I’ll be taking that back.”

 

Genma’s jaw dropped. “You….you… you can’t do that!”  
Mai gave a small smile. “We can and will. Would you like to dip into your manor’s personal coffers next?”  
“But….Princess Izumi!...” Genma sputtered.  
Zuko turned and held his hand out to Mai. She took it and the royal pair stared at the fuming man nonchalantly.   
“Half of your family’s leavings for the year. I’ll expect the sums to be delivered to the palace within the week.”  
Genma was so angry, his face was turning red. He clenched his fists. “I….I….you!...”  
Zuko allowed himself a small smile. “Yes, me. Now get to it. I’m waiting.”

 

Zuko and Mai swept out of the gardens, darting a smile to each other. They heard the man having what sounded like a panic attack among the fire lilies of the royal gardens.   
Mai chuckled. “Your royal tax for annoyance, dear?”  
“Indeed, love,” Zuko grinned. He turned and clasped Mai’s hands in his. He lifted her hands and kissed the backs of them. “I didn’t have to, but he has annoyed me for the last time.”  
“Glad to hear it. And don’t let him near Izumi,” Mai said. Zuko nodded.   
“Don’t worry, that’s not going to happen,” he promised.

 

Genma paced back and forth, fuming. He gestured with his hands violently and a couple of servants who exited to the gardens turned around and made a break for it. He would be satisfied. And damn it if his daughter would be responsible for compensating him.  
Genma allowed himself a small smile. He stroked his beard and strode off. He wouldn’t be sending any of his family’s monies to the palace. 

 

In fact, Princess Azula had some explaining to do.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: How soon will Azula turn Genma into a crispy critter? Bets now! Like it, leave a review :P See you in the next round.
> 
>  
> 
> Most sincerely, pen  
> 7/08/2018


	10. In-law Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the last Airbender!” Nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Well, Genma will never learn. How long til he’s a crispy critter? Hehehe…. Frankly, wanting to be good to Ty Lee will reign in Azula somewhat good. For Genma’s sake.

“What did Lord Zuko say?” Lord Genma’s wife asked. The round lord stalked into their bedchambers and ordered a few servants to begin packing a trunk for him.  
“Forget Lord Zuko. We have another avenue to explore,” Genma muttered. His wife leaned against the bed, regarding her husband wryly.  
“Such as….?”  
“Princess Azula.”  
The look on his wife’s face would have been priceless if Genma himself weren’t feeling slightly nauseous about his new venture.  
“Azula? You can’t be serious!”

 

“I am. Considering she’s now mated to our daughter, we have another way to obtain funds.” Aloud, it sounded reasonable. The other Fire royal had mated their daughter. Compensation was owed. “That reminds me, tell Satoru to send three months earnings to us to hold onto.”  
If Azula didn’t pan out, Genma needed to obtain Zuko’s money SOMEHOW. At least one of his son-in-laws should come through. He had enough of them with six other daughters.

 

Lord Genma’s wife fussed with a few of his tunics beside him. “Shall I go with you?” It was unspoken she wanted to see Ty Lee and her new grandchildren.  
Genma shook his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea until I can gauge how Princess Azula will respond.”  
Memories of reports of her irrational outbursts of anger sped through his mind. A cold trickle of sweat poured down his back, making his robe stick to him.  
“And she’s with our daughter…” Genma’s wife shuddered. “Make sure she’s not mistreating Ty Lee.”

 

Genma nodded, but his mind was on the amounts of money he would need to ask for. Anything to get the Fire Lord off his back. His last decree had been extremely unjust and uncalled for. Well, hopefully Azula would see reason. The inner trickle of fear made him pause.

 

• * * * * * 

 

Ty Lee sat on the sand with her children, watching them dig random holes in the sand. The surf coming to break upon the sand cascaded close and her pups squealed, trying to outrun the water sprays. Azula was in the house, getting something, and Ty Lee basked under the warm sun. Their daughters were inquisitive and called out warnings to each other as the water advanced.  
Aiko was the bravest, taking directly after Azula in many ways. She also did tend to boss her sisters around. Nozomi ran as fast to keep up with their bending at their young age and Kazumi tried to learn basic blocking strikes at her own pace. Ty Lee was proud of all of them. As always, her tender feelings toward her mate surged as she noted each of their own contributions to the pup’s personalities. In each smile she could see herself, and with each furrowed brow, she saw Azula.

 

When the man she glimpsed far off began to approach her, Ty Lee sighed internally. Azula had the few Fire Nation soldiers Zuko sent to the island to guard the perimeters of their private beach. That someone had slipped them didn’t speak well to their privacy. Ty Lee would have to head him off before Azula rushed him.  
“Sir….” Ty Lee began, standing and shielding her face from the sun with one wrist. As the robed man approached, the silver in his hair and beard became more recognizable and so was his face. Ty Lee felt cold even in the heat, and her pups scampered to flank her legs, feeling her dismay.  
“Mama, whas wrong?” Kazumi asked. She clutched Ty Lee’s silk pant leg. Ty Lee patted the top of her head absently, her heart in her throat.

 

“Father! What are you doing here?” she demanded. Ty Lee wished her voice didn’t sound so wavery. Even having born four children and being mated to Azula, she felt like a teenager again. And Ty Lee didn’t like feeling this out of her element. Her father gave a wry look to her and crossed his arms.  
“You’ve done well for yourself, Ty Lee. Your pups?” he asked. Ty Lee put her hands on top of two of her daughter’s heads as they hid behind her legs. Aiko peered around her and hissed at the old man. Her father looked rather surprised. “Did they learn this kind of behavior from your…..mate?”  
“Yes, Azula is my mate,” Ty Lee snapped. The sun shone off the circlet of metal on her ring finger. “You should leave, Father. She won’t be happy to see you’ve tracked me down here.”

 

Genma did not budge. “But surely a grandfather has the right to see his grandpups?” He gave a small smile to the girls. Nozomi smiled nervously and pressed her face to Ty Lee’s knee.  
Ty Lee sighed raggedly. “Fine, don’t heed my warning. Azula will make you flee.”  
“I don’t run,” Genma said, but Ty Lee noted how his golden eyes flicked over her shoulder to watch the house worriedly. She gave an inward chuckle at the hypocrisy. “I need to speak to your mate anyway. I shouldn’t have had to travel all the way to Ember Island to see my daughter again.”  
“Father….” Ty Lee protested. Her father waved a hand and the old gesture from her childhood made her bite her lip and quiet out of reflex. Damn him!

 

“You do realize you ruined your mother when you ran away from home all those years ago?” Genma knew how to twist the knife and he twisted it now. Guilt surged through Ty Lee’s heart. “Fortunately, we heard the princess had picked you up for her campaign for Ba Sing Se, but still, a parent will always worry.”  
“Father, stop it…”  
Genma gave her a mournful look. “You shouldn’t have run away from home. You shouldn’t have…”  
“Why? So I could wait for you to sell me to the highest bidder?” Ty Lee found her voice. She laced authority in her tone and was pleased to see her father’s eyes widen. She was no longer the obedient little girl cowering amongst her sisters. “To any noble alpha who would have me as long as it lined your coffers?”  
Genma crossed his arms. He scowled. “Parents can arrange their children’s marriage. It is Fire Nation tradition. Or have you forgotten your noble upbringing? Luckily you made friends with the royal children. If not Fire Lord Zuko, then it was Princess Azula….”

 

Ty Lee’s face heated in a horrible blush. She bit her lip. Her children caught her dismay and Aiko darted in front of her to clasp her fists, raising small streaks of blue fire. Nozomi bravely followed and Kazumi clung to her mother’s leg.  
“You leave my mama alone!” Aiko snapped. Genma was hard-pressed not to admit she resembled Princess Azula immensely.  
“Don’t let Azula hear you say that…” Ty Lee warned. Tears pricked her eyes. A surge of emotion roiled from the house and Ty Lee’s heart gladly answered it. Her mate was coming. And woe to her father when she did.  
Genma tapped his boot on the sand. “Why not? You couldn’t choose, could you? After you’d satisfied your want with the Fire Lord and gave an heir, you went after the princess. Where you get these ambitions, I will never know…..”

 

Azula flounced over the nearest sand dune, fists lined with blue fire and her entire aura crackling with rage. Only Ty Lee could scent the barest hint of fear in her mate’s chi and she met Azula’s gaze gladly, smiling faintly to let her know she was alright. Azula’s lips quirked upward to her and she nodded. But she wasn’t finished and stomped closer to Genma, staring directly into his face. They were of an equal height and Azula smirked as he noticed.  
“Ty,” Azula rumbled. Her eyes never left Genma’s. “Are you alright?”  
Ty Lee stepped closer and touched the crook of Azula’s elbow. Her mate was wearing a silky tunic that left her forearms bare and her fingers grazed the bunched-up muscles gently. “I am.”  
Azula’s eyes flicked to the side and met hers. She nodded. After another glance where Ty Lee knew she was counting pups, she turned back to the rattled lord. “Lord Genma! If I wanted you on my land I would have extended invitation. As you don’t have one, get off my property.”

 

Azula’s cold voice enraged Genma but he bit his tongue. He did come for reparations after all, and the best way to deal with the Fire Princess was to acquiesce. Everybody knew that.  
“But Princess! I longed to see my child again and meet her pups. YOUR pups,” he backpedaled, noticing the look of displeasure distorting Azula’s features. Azula sniffed.  
“You’ve seen them.” Azula cast a fond smile to her pups. Encouraged, they wandered from behind Ty Lee to flank their father. “Now leave.”  
“Princess, if I may…”  
“NOW.”  
“You heard Papa!” Kazumi puffed her chest out, legs spread. Azula barked back laughter, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

 

Genma turned red. He went over a few words in his head then dipped his head in understanding. “Of course, Princess….I’ll be in town should you change your mind to talk….”  
“About what? How you upset my wife?” Azula patted Aiko’s head. The pup fisted the fabric of her trousers at her knee. “Get out of my sight before I hasten your steps.”  
A line of blue fire lined her fist to elucidate her words. Genma gave a bob of a bow and retreated over the sand dunes.  
Ty Lee watched him disappear, then leaned her chin against Azula’s shoulder. “I did not know he was coming.”  
It didn’t need to be said, but Ty Lee said it anyway. Azula took Ty Lee’s hand, letting her cuddle against her. “I know.”  
“He knows better than to provoke you.”

 

“He very well might. I have a feeling he didn’t come just to see you or the pups,” Azula groused. TY Lee turned her face to hers and kissed her cheek.  
“His loss.”  
“No doubt.” Azula reached down and picked up two of her pups, letting them lean against her shoulders. The bright smile on Ty Lee’s face was worth it. She leaned to pick up Aiko. The pup squirmed, wanting her sire, but she finally ducked her head against her mother’s shoulder.  
“He could try to get on to our land again….”

 

“Fret not. I’ll put Zirin to work,” Azula said. They headed towards the house on the beach and Ty Lee thought fondly of their friend. Zirin was angling to buy her own place to share with Sachi. While still living with them, the young omega helped with the pups gratefully. Su Wong had been released months ago and gladly went back to her husband. But while Zirin was shacking up under their roof, Azula would make use of her. It seemed only fair.

 

• * * * * * *

 

Sachi giggled as Zirin pressed a stream of kisses down her exposed throat. They were in their shared room, the third room of the beach house she had once shared with Su Wong, but that woman had long since been released. Zirin had asked if she wanted to find their own place but as the princesses grew older, Sachi found she didn’t want to leave yet. Princess Azula still needed extra hands as the pups got big enough to walk, run and bend. It was evident she loved their charges and Zirin’s heart went out to her girlfriend.  
It would do her good to have her own family and hopefully her own pup….but Zirin wouldn’t share her. It was out of the question. Often in quiet moments, Zirin bemoaned silently that she hadn’t been born an alpha. Seeing Azula with her children put something in her head that Zirin couldn’t shake.

 

Now Zirin climbed between Sachi’s spread legs, rubbing against her through their clothing. Sachi’s hands were teasing as they slid under her tunic, rubbing down the warm skin of her back. Zirin parted the clasps on her girlfriend’s tunic and bent low to take a nipple into her mouth. The gasp near her head was worth it.  
“Zirin,” Sachi giggled. “The pups could come back….”  
“Just another minute,” Zirin groaned. She moved to Sachi’s other breast, running her tongue around the erect nipple. She took the pink bit of flesh between her teeth and carefully suckled. “Don’t get up yet….”  
Sachi gasped at the attentions, hands scraped through her girlfriend’s long hair. “But….Zirin….”  
Zirin liked the small gasps she was pulling from her girlfriend. By and by she’d stopped protesting. Zirin angled on her side so she could work her hand beneath the waistband of Sachi’s flowing silk pants. She was nearing her target when there was a heavy thud of a knock on the bedroom door.

 

Sachi stiffened but Zirin only groaned, burying her face in her shoulder.  
“Yes, Azula?” she called. Only the princess would be that demanding with a knock.  
“Come out, Zirin. I need your help. And Sachi’s,” Azula ordered. Zirin climbed off her flustered girlfriend, trying not to notice her heaving naked breasts.  
Sachi hurriedly covered herself. She always was prompt for the princess. Zirin sighed. She retied her sash around her tunic waist and opened their bedroom door. Azula had Aiko hoisted to her shoulder with one strong arm, looking unflappable. There was a tiny gleam of crazed intensity in her golden eyes that Zirin was quick to note. Sachi bobbed a bow and went to take Aiko.  
Aiko crowed and hugged her around the neck. Azula’s eyes were soft at the display. She turned to Zirin who was waiting.  
“Zirin, Ty Lee’s scum of a father knows where the house is. He said he’s going to the town inn, but I don’t trust he’ll keep to his own devices.”

 

“He’ll try your patience?” Zirin wondered. Azula nodded.  
“Be a dear and do a few perimeter checks tonight would you? And if you happen to singe any interlopers, well, that would be a crying shame.”  
Zirin laughed. “Of course, Princess.”  
“Anything I can do, Princess?” Sachi wondered. Azula’s lips pulled into a rare smile for someone other than her friend or wife.

 

“Just keep being that sweet. Zirin certainly appreciates it,” she drawled. The blush on the maid’s face was worth the scowl Zirin flashed her. She grinned at her friend and moved to the front room.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

Lord Genma was relentless. Relentlessly stupid.

 

He dared approach Azula and Ty Lee’s private beach after sundown, and Zirin happened upon him. A few fire blasts had him scrambling to run off but Zirin scented desperation. He would try again. She wasn’t disappointed when under an hour later, she encountered him on the other edge of the princess’s lands.  
The imperial soldiers ran onto the scene to help but Zirin downed the man, watching him go down in a tangle of his robes.  
“I got it,” she offered to the armored men. One of them saluted, recognizing her, and the pair retreated. Zirin was casually dressed in silk pants that went to her knees and a light tunic with the sleeves rolled up, but she didn’t feel casual as she clenched her fists, fire lining her knuckles.  
Genma gaped at her. The rising moon glinted off the silver in his hair. 

“I’m Ty Lee’s father! What is the meaning of this?”

 

“Don’t play with me, Lord Genma. You tried this an hour ago. Now leave off til the princess allows you to speak with her. We just want to sleep tonight.”  
Genma sputtered but retreated. Zirin’s lips pursed in thought as she watched him retreat into the growing dark of the evening. Sidling into the house, she locked the front and kitchen doors. Sachi was in the children’s room, telling a story to the pups. Kazumi was sleeping with her fist stuffed in her mouth, and Nozomi was blinking rapidly as she faded in and out, but Aiko was wide awake. She kept asking Sachi questions to push the story along, and Zirin could tell her girlfriend was tired.  
“And then what?” Aiko asked. Her tiny fists clenched her blanket. Sachi knelt by her small bed and ruffled her black hair.  
“And then the lord granted the princesses pardon because they were so good.”  
“And then?”

 

“And then little pups went to sleep unless your father will know you’ve been trying not to behave,” Zirin offered. Aiko pouted, her lower lip sticking out.  
“Nooooo, Zerahn,” Aiko mashed her name up but Zirin didn’t mind. Maybe it was having been there at the children’s birth but Princess Azula’s children didn’t bother her.  
“To bed, Princess Aiko. Your sisters are already asleep,” Zirin said. Sachi leaned to tuck the pup into her red blankets. Aiko curled around her stuffed rag doll dressed in a small red robe and huffed an exasperated sigh.  
“Okaaaaay……”

 

“That’s a good girl,” Zirin said. She ruffled the pup’s hair. “Good night, Princess Aiko.”  
As the two adults blew out the lantern and left the pups with the door slightly ajar, Zirin put an arm around her lover’s waist.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“I am. Let’s eat and go to bed, I’m tired.”

 

“Well…..” Zirin gave an evil grin. Sachi smacked her arm.  
“We’ll see about that. I AM tired.”  
“So you say…”

 

** * * * * * 

 

“What do you think he wants?” Ty Lee fretted. Azula, naked and shifted, was sitting on her heels, rubbing her mate’s feet. She had all but gotten Ty Lee into the mood and then she mentioned her dumbass of a father. It was enough to deflate her cock.  
“To annoy the hell out of me, that’s for sure. And I won’t have him upsetting you,” Azula said lowly. Ty Lee settled her foot into her mate’s lap, rubbing against her cock idly. Azula raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I see you have other things on your mind.”  
“Well, it has come up,” Azula retorted. She spread her thighs and leaned back on her hands. Her cock stiffened, tilting upward. Ty Lee blushed.  
“I should thank you…”

 

“Oh?” Azula watched her mate’s lips as she spoke. She throbbed, getting dirty thoughts. But if there was something she’d learned in the past few years with Ty Lee as her mate, it was patience.   
“You got rid of him without hurting him. Not that he wouldn’t have invited it,” Ty Lee snorted. Azula shifted on her hip and cupped Ty Lee’s cheek. Her thumb rubbed her face affectionately.   
“Don’t think about him…..I’ve got you.”  
“I know,” Ty Lee’s eyes gleamed. She shrugged out of her dressing robe and Azula’s eyes gleamed with interest as her curves were revealed. “And I know you’ll always take care of things.”

 

“And you…..” Azula slid an arm around her waist, drawing Ty Lee close. Her mate sighed as their flesh rubbed against each other. Azula trailed her kisses along her shoulders and sucked on her mating mark. Ty Lee’s throat tilted back. She scraped her fingers through Azula’s loose hair.

 

“I love you,” Ty Lee murmured. Her knees were spread, and she welcomed Azula’s welcoming weight on top of her. Azula leaned down to kiss her breasts.

 

• * * * * * *

 

“What IS that?!” Ty Lee panted. Azula lifted her head from her mate’s shoulder. Both of them had been in the middle of a fine rut that was slowly picking up steam. Azula’s stamina had been high that night and Ty Lee had been pushed to two orgasms already. Azula had already released but was working on another orgasm. When they came together this time, it was going to be explosive.  
But raised voices on the private beach had gotten their attention. Azula growled and jogged her hips, trying to pick up her rhythm.   
“Son of a BITCH!” Azula cursed beside her ear. Ty Lee turned her nipped her neck harshly. Azula slammed her hips against hers and Ty Lee was brought back to gasps as Azula kept thrusting, battering inside of her. Ty Lee’s feet scraped down the back of her mate’s calves.  
“Oh, fuck me…” Ty Lee whimpered. Azula sucked at her mating mark, hips rolling urgently. 

 

“Come with me….feel it…. Fuck, close….” Azula hissed beside her ear. Ty Lee gripped her shaft, inner muscles clenching down. Azula gasped, hips stuttering out of rhythm. This time Azula was whining. They came, hard and fast a few minutes later. Azula lifted her head, sweat plastering her bangs to her forehead.  
“I am gonna KILL him….” Azula growled. Murder returned to her eyes. Ty Lee ran her hands up and down Azula’s back, soothing the tensed muscles.  
“Stop it….just stay here a moment…” Ty Lee pleaded. She felt her calm evening threaten to vanish as Azula moved her hips to withdraw from her. Ty Lee gasped, thigh spread wide. Flecks of her mate’s seed splattered her inner thighs as she eased out carefully. “Azula, no….”  
Azula leaned down, rubbing a thumb over her mate’s clit to soothe her. She leaned to nip the skin along her belly possessively. “He won’t keep terrorizing my house….stay here, mate.”  
Ty Lee clutched the sheets to her breasts. She was ready to get up and follow her mate who was stepping into her trousers, growling under her breath. “Don’t kill him.”

 

 

“Fine, take away all the fun….” Azula muttered. Ty Lee knew when her mate was teasing even if she did sound irate. She waited on the bed, rolling on her back to rest.  
Out on the beach, Azula stomped up, following three figures on the sand. She recognized Zirin’s aura and her scent all over the second woman, Sachi. The third figure smelled all wrong because none of his aura had ever been in her house. Azula lined her fists with fire and finished crossing the beach. She was delighted to see the familiar flash of fear in the old man’s eyes.  
“You just love to keep provoking me, don’t you?!” she snapped. Genma fell to his knees, posturing to her jaggedly aggressive chi.  
“Please, Princess! If I can request some of your time….”

 

“For what?!” Azula allowed herself an old step backward to her old intimidation tactics. She let a blast of fire fly and Genma yelped, falling down to beat out the lower part of his robes. Sachi was held back by Zirin and Azula stepped in front of them. HER household, HER people, her alpha mind screamed. Azula hissed out in an exhale and dragged a ragged breath in. That monk’s techniques could not help her in her most anger-addled moments. “What do you want? Other than to piss my mate and me off!”  
Genma raised his hands over his head in supplication. Azula stood, waiting. Her clenched fists at her side could do anything and they both knew it.  
“That was not my intent! Princess Azula….please…..hear me….”  
“I don’t wanna hear anything right now; it IS the middle of the fucking night, idiot!” Azula growled. Sachi spoke up and it justified Azula’s rage.

 

“Yes, you woke the babies up! They were scared!” Sachi admitted. Azula whirled and flashed a somewhat worried look to the maid.  
“Go tend to them, please. We’ll be fine out here,” Azula said. Sachi bowed to her and hurried off. Zirin’s eyes followed her into the house, then flashed back to the man on his knees in the sand.  
“Now what to do about this,” Zirin growled to her princess. Azula crossed her arms and smirked.  
“I’m open to suggestions, Zirin.”  
“Please, Princess! May I…. may I leave off and meet you, sometime at your choosing…”  
Azula scraped a hand along the bottom of her jaw, pretending to think. “Ten minutes. Tomorrow. At some point. I haven’t decided when I’ll be up yet. My rest WAS interrupted, after all.”

 

Genma had the decency to look chastised. “Sounds good! I’ll be awaiting your message….I’m at the town inn.”  
“Of course you are,” Azula drawled. She turned toward the house and started back toward her family. “Zirin, would you escort him off my land?”  
“Of course.” Zirin waited until Azula was inside before unleashing a few fire balls at Genma’s feet, urging him along. “Get out of here.”  
“Yes….” Genma took off into the night and Zirin heard some commotion from the edges of the beach. Apparently, the imperial soldiers on patrol now found out about their late visitor. Zirin made a few passes around the house to make sure no servants of his were on the property, then went inside. She found Azula in the pup’s nursery, Ty Lee and Sachi kneeling beside the small beds and urging the pups back to sleep.  
The three girls were a riotous mixture of curious and scared, asking many questions. Ty Lee soothed their concerns and Azula’s reappearance helped. At her command, the three girls got back under the covers. 

 

“Wha was that?” Nozomi demanded of Zirin. The woman gave a wry look to Azula and Ty Lee.  
“Just some idiot man. Don’t be scared, kids.”  
“We’re not scared!” Aiko insisted. Kazumi pulled the blankets up until only her eyes showed.   
“No, of course you’re not,” Ty Lee nodded. “Can you get back to sleep?”  
“No more scary man?” Nozomi whimpered. Azula nodded.   
“No worries about that, pup.”  
Nozomi nodded, looking determined not to be scared.

 

Azula led her mate out of the pup’s room and walked her back to their chambers with an arm around her waist.  
“You didn’t….” Ty Lee began. Azula sighed raggedly.  
“No, I didn’t hurt him. Despite what he would have done to you….”  
“Well I’m just glad he took me and my sisters to the palace to try and curry favor. It got me in with you,” Ty Lee admitted. Azula liked the twining tendrils of her chi, curling around the rough edges and urging her to relax. Azula kicked the door shut and stalked to the bed, undressing as she went. “Again?”

 

Azula smirked at the light of interest in her mate’s eyes. She fell onto her back, abdominal muscles tightening. “Just tired. Come here.”  
Ty Lee shucked out of her silk robe and Azula sighed as their warm flesh pressed against each other. When Ty Lee pulled the sheet over their lower torsos, Azula settled against her. Finally, she could begin to relax.

 

o * * * * *

 

“So. You wanted to see me so badly you decided to sneak onto my lands, scare my children and annoy the hell out of my wife. You must want something badly,” Azula drawled. She leaned back in her chair. The inn workers scrambled to fill her cup with tea, but Azula waved it away. Zirin leaned to whisper into one of the woman’s ear and she scurried off. When she returned with sake, Lord Genma tried to smile.  
But Azula didn’t offer him any, letting Zirin pour for her and herself. She sipped, golden eyes narrowing on the harrowed gray-haired lord.  
“Yes, about that. I would have tried sending a message….at a more convenient time of course, but I was abit hard-pressed for time. And options,” Genma stammered.

 

Azula set her sake cup down and settled her hands on the table top between them. “So you opted for the less viable route? I would commend you, but it was ME you were annoying with your shit show.”  
Zirin wanted to laugh at the look on Genma’s face. Not many people dressed him down, it seemed. Genma stammered and rubbed his fingers along the edges of his grey beard. He appeared to be trying to collect himself.  
“Your brother, Fire Lord Zuko, has demanded exorbitant amounts of gold from me,” Genma it seemed was ready to just get straight to the point. Azula waited, one eyebrow raised high. She waited. Genma stammered and went on. “I figured….with you mated to my daughter no less, you would help out the family.”

 

Azula blinked and then snickered. “You came to ask, no, DEMAND gold. From me. From my mate and children.”  
Genma knew the situation was getting out of hand but he had to try. “Well, y-yes. It’s because of me you have her as a mate….”  
“Stop, stop, any mention of the fruit of your loins and I’ll be sick. All over you,” Azula waved a hand. “While you may have squirted her into existence, Ty is the woman she is because she left on her own. Nothing you did shaped her how she turned out.”  
Genma flushed with anger. He bit his tongue to control himself. “Be that as it may….”  
“It is. That way,” Azula snorted. “And the answer is no. Go deal with Zuko in a civil manner and keep me out of your fights.”

 

Genma couldn’t control himself this time. “Civil? That’s a lot coming from you, Princess.”  
In a flash, Azula was across the table, one hand grasping him by the throat. Genma gasped and raised his hands in self-defense, but he was no bender. And Azula’s grip was strong, far stronger than he could have thought possible.  
“Watch yourself, Genma. Ty may have the decency not to want any harm done to you….” Azula’s fingers dug into his wind pipe and Genma’s face turned purple. “But she’s not dealing with you now. I suggest you watch your tongue. Unless you’d like it shortened.”

 

Genma fell back in his chair, wheezing as Azula shoved him back from her. “Please!”  
“I’ve given you enough of my time.” Azula pushed her chair back and tossed a few gold pieces on the table for the drinks. “The beach calls my name.”  
Zirin shook her head at the annoyed lord. “Best not keep that face around Azula. She let you off easy.”

 

Indeed, Genma wasn’t the only one who’d heard of Azula’s terrorization of servants and lords in the past. He blanched and nodded.

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Sorry the space of time between updates. This story will keep going, believe it :P Like it, leave a review! I love writing Azula’s dialogue. She’s too much fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely, pen  
> 8/01/2018


	11. Early Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own anything belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender!” Nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry this one is short. This one’s for all a yous.

Darkness. Seeping warmth. Cold. She was cold, burrowed under the thin sheets and turned to burrow against the patch of warmth. In the groggy fog of her dreams receding, Ty Lee half expected to see Zuko’s bare shoulder next to her. Zuko? Why would that be so? She had left so long ago….  
In the grey light of pre-dawn, Ty Lee’s breathing hitched as she made out the body beside her in the wide bed. Of course, it was Azula, long black hair pushed over one pale shoulder. Her lips, pale of lipstick, were parted as she breathed deeply. Ty Lee burrowed closer and sighed silently as her mate’s arm slung over her middle on reflex. Even in her dreams, Azula took care of her. The sun was awhile in coming up.

 

Ty Lee closed her eyes against Azula’s collar bone, inhaling her sweet musky scent. Azula’s familiarity washed over her and the acrobat sighed with longing. Her limbs were heavy with the desire to fall back into sleep, and with the world at such a strange frozen moment before the day could begin, Ty Lee was struck by past decisions, mistakes and well wishes alike.  
As always in the irrational moments when grief reigned, Ty Lee’s thoughts pored over her and Azula’s first child. Was Princess Izumi well? Was she eating enough, was she learning her bending? Ty Lee knew the answers to all of that was yes, because Zuko was a good man. Good to her and their apparent child together. 

 

But looking at the furrowed line between Azula’s brows as she bit her lip sleeping turned Ty Lee’s heart over in her chest. Maybe to her and his subjects and his wife, but not to his sister. Zuko’s inner good only went so far. Ty Lee pressed closer, pressing soft kisses across Azula’s torso, stopping above the globe of one breast.  
She would love Azula with everything she had. Ty Lee knew her presence had stabilized the once irrational princess. She still had her bouts of anger, but they were tempered with grace and strength. When Azula’s eyes slit open, Ty Lee’s eyes were wet after navigating every heavy thought.  
“Ty?” she croaked, worry descending in her golden gaze. Ty Lee accepted her kiss, sliding her fingers through Azula’s loose black hair and tugging her closer. Ty Lee sighed as Azula pressed on top of her, spreading her thighs. They pressed close together, hip to hip, their mouths meeting for soft kisses.

 

“I’m okay,” Ty Lee murmured into the mouth devouring hers for another deep kiss. Azula rumbled against her. With their torsos pressed together, Ty Lee could feel the vibrations. Her knees widened, and her mate’s hips slotted against hers. The acrobat smiled when she felt a familiar shaft extend and push against her thigh.  
“Good….” Azula murmured. She took Ty Lee’s lips again, grinding her hips selfishly. She could feel how wet her mate was, painting her cock in passes of dampness. Ty Lee gasped when Azula held one of her thighs, spreading her firmly. Azula was fully awake as her golden eyes took in Ty Lee’s brown gaze as she began to push in.

 

When she was fully joined inside her mate, Azula sighed with Ty Lee. The familiar feeling of home and connection soared between them and Azula coaxed the feelings of security flowing from her mate’s aura. Azula closed her eyes and settled herself into that security.

 

* * * * * * * * 

 

Izumi bit her lip. She spread her feet and bent her knees, taking a bending stance. The five-year-old looked to the side. Her father was watching, and even though he was surrounded by nobles, the Fire Lord had his Dad Face on when she caught his eye. He smiled and gestured for her to continue.  
“Go ahead, Princess Izumi,” her firebending tutor coaxed. Izumi bit her lip and pushed her palms down by her sides. She exhaled loudly, her childish exuberance flashing through, and began a beginner’s level kata. The nobles applauded, and Izumi had to focus extra hard to push her fire out to match her father’s.

 

He had showed her time and time again how to control her flame’s color. Usually the fire that shot from her palms was blue. But her dad showed her how to make it orange. So they would always match. Izumi’s heart swelled with love for her father as she finished up and bowed toward the Fire Lord.  
Her father looked reserved in the company of his lords, but he had a small smile on his lips just for her. Izumi swelled with pride as she bowed to her instructor and ran the rest of the way to the Fire Lord. Zuko leaned down to take her hand, beaming as Izumi babbled happily to him.  
“Was it good, Dad? I did good?” Izumi tottered on her tiptoes, bubbling with excitement. Zuko nodded, golden eyes gleaming.   
“Your form is very good, Izumi. We’ll practice more later, right?”

 

“Yeah!” Izumi beamed. Zuko patted the top of her head and turned to his lords. Izumi was glad to see them talking well to her father about her performance. She tugged Zuko’s hand importantly.   
“The princess is doing so well,” one of the lords gushed. Zuko felt genuinely happy seeing the joy on his child’s face, but his inner anxiety over her bending would never go away. She had matched her flame to his orange color this time, and hopefully she would always remember. She was still so young, though….  
“My lord!” a messenger boy jogged into the audience chamber and bowed to one knee.   
Zuko raised a hand. “Rise.”

 

“The Avatar and his wife have arrived; they await you in the north sitting room,” the boy explained. His eyes gleamed with excitement. Zuko brightened and took Izumi’s hand tightly in his.  
“Good! Have the kitchen prepare refreshments for them.”  
“Yes, my lord!”  
“It has been awhile since the Avatar has visited, hasn’t it, my lord?” one of the noblemen commented. Zuko nodded, his soul settling with happiness. His dear friends would always be there for him and he appreciated it.  
“It has. Shall we see the Avatar and Master Katara?” Zuko asked Izumi. His daughter nodded seriously.

 

When Zuko and Izumi entered the sitting room, he noted that Mai had beat him there. She was hugging Katara who was round with pregnancy. The shock on Zuko’s face made Aang and Katara laugh.  
“I suppose we forgot to send a letter off first,” Katara said sheepishly. Aang raised her hand to his bearded lips. He kissed the back of it.  
“It’s customary for the Avatar to visit the nations throughout the years, and I didn’t want to leave Katara behind,” Aang said. The grin his wife sent him made Zuko glad. He led Izumi to the pair and beamed down proudly at her.   
“Izumi, this is Avatar Aang and Katara. My dear friends. They’ve known you since you were born,” Zuko offered. Izumi stared up at her father seriously. She gave a short nod even if she had no memory of the funny looking people.

 

“Yes, Dad,” she said politely. She bowed at the waist. “Welcome to the palace.”  
Aang bowed deeply at the waist to her as well. “Thank you, Princess Izumi. You are well mannered.”  
Izumi had no idea what that meant but she was told to thank people who spoke to her. “Thanks, Avatar.”

 

Her mother let her climb onto her lap and when Mai leaned to kiss her cheek, Izumi giggled delightedly. 

 

• * * * * * *

 

Kazumi lifted her small fists and focused. She bit her lip and grunted, but no matter how much she exerted her tiny form, no fire came form her hands. It wasn’t fair. Papa could firebend; so could her sisters. But she was what Mama said was a ‘nonbender.’ But that was okay; Mama was too.   
Kazumi bowed to no one in particular and began the strikes her mother had shown her. She had shown her sisters as well, but Kazumi focused on the strength of her mother’s punches and strikes. Mama could down Papa with a few gentle jabs and Papa always went down to her back, smiling up at her. Mama had promised to show the “special strikes” later on, and Kazumi had to wonder when that was.  
As far as strength went, she was even with Aiko and Nozomi. When they weren’t bending, she could wrestle them down with as much ease.

 

“What you doing?” her sister Nozomi asked. Kazumi tugged at the hem of her child sized tunic.   
“Mama’s punches. She did like this….” Kazumi struck the air again. She looked to the side when her sister joined her. “Hey, that’s for me….”  
“But Mama said we ALL could do it!” Nozomi puffed her chest out. Blue flames trailed from a small strike of hers. Kazumi watched, crestfallen. No matter how much she flailed, she never could get a puff of smoke. Papa must be so sad about her…  
Kazumi grabbed her sister by the arm and pushed her. As she went, Nozomi huffed and grabbed her tunic sleeve, yanking her to the floor too. “Nooo, stop it!”   
“Get off!”

 

“Girls!” their mother’s voice cracked. Kazumi winced and Nozomi shoved her off. Ty Lee strode into the living room. Both sisters could spot Aiko behind her, snatching dumplings from Kumiko’s tray. The old woman was dozing at the kitchen island, balanced precariously on a stool. Aiko winked at them and pocketed a few more for them.  
Useless tears filled Kazumi’s eyes. It just wasn’t fair. She couldn’t firebend and now she was in trouble on top of it all! She nudged Nozomi hard when her sister got to her feet. Nozomi raised a fist in warning.  
Ty Lee put her hands on her hips and stared down at her shifting daughters. “What are you doing? Didn’t I teach you not to use those strikes on each other?”  
“But you demon….demonste….showed us on Papa!” Nozomi put in. Ty Lee gave a smile.  
“Well, your papa is very accommodating. But I won’t have you hurting each other! You’re never to raise hands against each other. Do you understand?” Ty Lee got to their level and peered into both pouting faces. Kazumi nodded slowly. Nozomi conceded, sighing.

 

“Kay, Mama….”  
“What is going on here?”  
Ty Lee was quick to notice how quick her pups straightened their stances hearing their father’s voice ring out. Azula strode in, looking imperious despite her silk loose tunic and flowing trousers. The summer WAS a hot one, after all. Ty Lee rose to her feet and smoothed the knees of her trousers.   
“Just a squabble with the girls. Aiko missed this one,” Ty Lee turned to find her last daughter in the kitchen. Nozomi noticed her sister had hidden the dumplings in her tunic pockets and grinned to herself. Treats for later.  
Azula’s sharp eye ran over her pups. She cleared her throat. The girls stood in a row, waiting. “Kazumi?”  
Kazumi scuffed the toe of her boot on the hardwood floor. “I was jus’ practicin’….”  
“She hit my shoulder.” Nozomi stuck her tongue out at her sister. Aiko tried not to giggle.

 

Azula growled. The girls shut up in a hurry, waiting, golden eyes wide.  
“Only strikes, no chi knowledge. Not til later,” she ordered. Ty Lee nodded at her side.   
“Not until they’re older,” she agreed. Kazumi felt her lower lip push out as tears filled her eyes. Without bending, how was she going to catch up with her sisters?  
“But!....But!.... Papa!” Tears spilled down Kazumi’s cheeks. Nozomi stared at her in surprise. Aiko took Kazumi’s hand.   
“Yes?” Azula crossed her arms. Struck by her father’s strong chi, Kazumi lowered her chin to her chest and hiccuped to reign in her tears.

 

“Nothing….”  
Azula dismissed the girls and Aiko put her arm around her sniffling sister.  
“Whas wrong, Kazu?” she asked. Nozomi nudged her sister and Aiko pulled out two dumplings. Kazumi and Nozomi accepted them.  
“I can’t…can’t…. can’t bend…. I was…..” Kazumi muttered. Nozomi touched her sister’s hand, understanding suddenly.  
“I’m sorry, Kazu.”  
“Is okay….”   
The three girls hugged. Ty Lee nudged her mate and got her attention.  
“I think Kazumi is upset about something else. Talk to her?”

 

Azula sighed in her head. She had no experience to draw on, having been pawned off on instructors or servants growing up. When her mother did try to talk to her, it was to yell for torturing Zuzu. No, she had to muddle through this new frontier all on her own. Azula tugged at the hem of her silk tunic and padded closer to the whispering pups. Trace amounts of jam smeared their lips and she raised an eyebrow.  
“There’s where some of the dumplings went,” she said wryly. Aiko giggled, trying to soothe her papa’s apparent ire. The girls rubbed the jam off with their handkerchiefs. Nozomi stood up straight. “Kazumi, can you come with me?”

 

Kazumi nodded, and when Azula held her hand out, she took it. The two moved out to the side deck of the beach house. Azula knelt on the wood and pulled Kazumi onto her lap. Her arm went around the pup’s middle. Azula smelled her daughter’s hair. The sweet shampoo Ty Lee used reminded her of her mate in itself. Azula sighed to herself. “What’s going on with you, pup?” she asked as gently as she could.   
Kazumi bit her lip and looked up at her father’s serious face. She swallowed. “I can’t….can’t….you and ‘Zomi an Aiko can bend… and…”  
Suddenly, Azula knew what plagued her third child. She hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head. “Kazumi. Bending doesn’t make one strong.”  
“It doesn’t?” Kazumi’s eyes were wide.

 

Azula nodded and confessed something to her four-year-old. “Yes. I am very adept at firebending and I will teach your sisters to be as prolific. However, it’s your mother’s love that makes me strong.”  
“Mama, will she show…her strikes?” Kazumi worried her lower lip with her teeth. Azula nodded.  
“She’ll leave the chi blocking for later. But we will teach you to defend yourself. I promise, pup.”  
Kazumi beamed and Azula’s heart lightened. She rocked her child in her arms and then set her on her feet.

 

“Off with you, now,” Azula said gruffly. Kazumi grinned and scampered back into the house. She giggled as she joined her sisters. Azula stayed outside and watched the sun drift toward the horizon for long moments. She scented Ty Lee before she saw her.  
Ty Lee rubbed the small of her mate’s back and tucked her head against her shoulder. “Thank you, Azula.”  
Azula shrugged. “I just told her the truth, that’s all.”

 

“And what’s that?” Ty Lee wondered. Azula’s lips turned upward despite herself.  
“I think you know,” she murmured. 

When she bent down, Ty Lee stood on tiptoe to press her lips to hers.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Welp, sorry about the break up in between postings. I’m thinking a trip for Azula and family to the capital again. I’m also taking suggestions. What do you guys wanna see with Azula and Ty Lee’s brood? Lay it on me. Like the story, leave a review!
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely, pen  
> 9/2/2018


	12. Mad Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: The Last Airbender.” Nathing!
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: I am not naming any or all of Ty Lee’s sisters. Twins are common in my family, but not broods of seven. So, I’m taking the safe route and just going by description. Sorry! I wound up naming about two of their mates cause I had to be a writer. But no names for everyone!  
> “Pain is beloved by writers. It just goes into a story or two.”---me

“Bring the sake, Satoru.”  
“Shouldn’t you be obeying me?”  
“Just bring it!”  
“Yeah, Father said to get going.”  
“Fine….”  
Lord Genma lounged in his overstuffed chair, fingers pressed to his temples. He sighed. Had he not been exuberant in granting punishments with his daughters? He had married them out to noblemen and high-ranking alphas in the Fire military, but Zuko and the times had really diminished that aspect of livelihood.

 

One of his daughter’s husbands, once a colonel, had been released. No more war meant no more use of high-ranking strategists. Even though the scrolls read ‘honorable discharge’, it was a blow to the man. Without that income, he had taken to working in a tea house in the capital. It was a high-end one, but still the demotion of personal status rankled him and his wife. No help there.  
The man sat down the table on Genma’s right now, grimacing as he took off his tea-stained apron. His wife fussed over him and Genma grunted under his breath. He had ignored a lot of his daughter’s schooling, but apparently, he should have tried a firmer hand. Feminine niceties, well, he’d felt had been beneath him, but now it was all coming back to give him trials and premature ulcers.  
Indicating the large hole in his family’s account ledger. Only his wife knew the extent of their recent financial woes, which was why this family meeting had been called to order. His son-in-laws had been wary in accepting, but by obligation or bullying by his daughters, they had come. Maybe it was the old stigma of his family’s fertility. After all, no one else in that generation had had seven children in one pregnancy. They’d been courted to marry his daughters to take them off his hands as well as hopefully touch his imagined virility.

 

Genma smiled and clasped his hands on the table. His beard curved with the pull of his lips. “Children, thank you for your prompt reply.”  
His raised eyebrow their assembling around the table was anything but prompt. One of the girls giggled behind her hand. Another struggled to find a comfortable seat with her large pregnant belly. Well, that was for her husband to take care of.  
“You said it was important.” This from his firstborn. Her flashing eyes met his. Genma gave her an indulgent nod.  
“It is.”  
“Well out with it, my lord,” one of the young men called. He shifted in his chair and looked for wine. None was offered.  
“You all must supply more of your yearly income to me,” Genma got right down to it. “Fire Lord Zuko has demanded a….fee.. or sorts.”  
“For what? Why? Princess Izumi was given by Ty Lee!” One of the girls frowned.  
“Shouldn’t the opposite go then?” another of her sisters asked.

 

Genma sighed. “Were that so. And your sister and her current mate refused to aid the family.”  
There was a chorus of outrage and groans down the table as Genma knew would come. His girls were all ambitious in their marriage matches and tried to outdo the other with their mate’s status. It must have burned them that their sister had snagged the Fire Lord and then the Fire princess.  
“Didn’t she marry Princess Azula?” Satoru, one of his son-in-laws, asked. His brow furrowed with worry. “No wonder she refused to help!”  
“Screw Princess Azula,” one of Genma’s daughters retorted. “She needs to tow her weight.”  
“Don’t let Azula hear you say that……”  
“I’m not afraid of her!”  
“You should be. She’s maimed or banished for less!”  
“Since when have you heard of doing any of that lately?”

 

It was true. The ferocity Azula thrust at him on the beach of Ember Island contrasted with the old tales of her torturous nature. His daughter had indeed ensnared her temper. True she’d shown some of it to him, but it was HIS daughter that had dulled her fangs.  
It still didn’t mean Genma wanted a fireball to the face.  
“With Azula not wanting to help, it is up to all of you…..”  
There was a chorus of outrage and Genma flushed as most of the ire he heard went against HIM than their missing sister and mate.   
“But it’s not our job to bail you out!”  
“We have our own lives now, Father….”  
“How dare you, Genma!”

 

Lord Genma growled. Despite his dressing down by Azula, he WAS an alpha and his girls knew to listen when he was this upset. They eventually quieted, though not without a few grumbled complaints. His son-in-laws outright scowled at him. One was even on his feet, gesturing to his wife to come with him.  
Genma smacked the flat of his palm on the table, pleased he’d gotten their attention. The room quieted. His wife shifted at his side.  
“We all need to come together. You will bail out the head of the household or suffer the consequences.”  
One of the men, a round lord who was clever at finances and had fired all the bookkeepers of his estate, laughed openly. His wife rubbed his arm. “Or what? You’ll sue for peace?”

 

“Exactly.” Genma smiled as the bookish man blanched. His beard quivered.   
“This is an outrage, Genma!” His chair was thrown back and the round man was on his feet. His face was bright red with anger. “We all put our hand in because your daughters were meant to be as fertile. And only Yoshiko has a child on the way!” He pointed to one of the alphas across the table. Yoshiko allowed a prideful smirk to cross his lips. He rubbed his wife’s round belly.  
Genma leaned into the young man’s anger. “If you need tips on how to do it right, you should have asked me by now.”  
His words crossed the line well and good as the reaction was explosive. The remaining unpregnant girls and their husbands began yelling and pushing chairs back. One flew back against the wall and cracked in half. Genma watched the bristling alphas and their mates and snarled at them.

 

The fear he’d felt from Azula’s rage was remembered and he used that now to crack the whip and his family where he wanted them. In line and with respect on their lips.  
“Princess Azula is due back in the capital. If any of you need help to cover your share of the fees from Lord Zuko, well, that’d be a place to start.”  
One of the alphas shuddered. “She won’t take kindly to that.”  
“As if that weren’t an understatement….” One of Ty Lee’s sisters mumbled across the table.  
Genma drummed his large fingers on the table. “The option is there. All nobles are presenting to the capital for the summer festival. Of course she’ll have to come with her family.”  
“How Ty Lee has four children now is beyond me….” One of her sisters mumbled jealously. 

 

Lord Genma leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself. The children began plotting and quarrelling with each other, and the attention was taken off of him. Princess Azula was due for an unpleasant surprise. Should she be ensnared to help, all the better. If not, her ire would be placed elsewhere instead of on him. Genma was beginning to pat himself on the back when one of his daughters called to him.  
“Can we have wine now, Father?!” 

 

Genma stared at her until she coughed and relented a politer tone.  
“Of course.” Genma clapped for a servant and wine was poured for the adults and skipped over his pregnant daughter. As the wine flowed, the mood between the siblings and their mates became downright sodden and rotten. Good.   
All the better to direct at Azula.

 

• * * * * * * 

 

Zirin searched through the pouch tied to her belt for the proper key. She found a small ring of them and tugged them loose. Plants had begun growing over the wide double gates leading to her family estate and it was a real struggle to loosen them. Zirin finally growled and lit the vines on fire, freeing the gate for her to get to the lock.  
“Do you need help, Zirin?”  
Zirin flashed a small smile over her shoulder. Sachi was waiting in the palanquin on the main stone road. The bearers leaned against the side poles, waiting her command. Her girlfriend was dressed in robes befitting Zirin’s status and that’s how she wanted it.

 

“No, darling. Just sit your pretty behind down and let me get this.” Zirin smiled to herself as Sachi flushed a pretty shade of pink. She let the curtain of the palanquin fall. Zirin got the key to turn in the padlock and tugged at the chains. She let them fall to the vine-encrusted walkway and kicked the iron gates open. Zirin was about to signal the palanquin bearers to bring Sachi in, when her lover made the decision for her. She got out of the palanquin and trotted to meet her.  
Zirin found herself smiling. She took her hand. “Ready?”  
“Yes,” Sachi said. Her eyes were wide as Zirin unlocked the main door. The entry way was dusty and there was no one in sight. As she had ordered it. Still, Zirin wished she kept some cleaning staff on. It couldn’t be a good impression for her lover. “It’s…dusty!” she admitted.

 

“Yeah, it is…Sorry, babe,” Zirin mumbled. Her boots crunched over leaves that had made their way in. Showing her lover about was more exciting for her than it was Zirin. Zirin could only be glad that at least the estate didn’t house her family anymore.   
Sachi lit a lantern and they explored the rest of the estate. Zirin knew her lover came from humbler origins and her eyes scanned the rich furnishings with a sharp eye. She tried not to be bitter, but the old anger concerning her rotten family surged through her. At one point passing one of her sibling’s rooms, Zirin paused to stagger a sharp breath. She was grounded back to the present when Sachi took her hand gently. Zirin forced herself to smile and they moved on.  
Zirin found the master bedroom and announced they’d be sleeping in there. Her parent’s room did have the most luxuries and the ex-Kemurikage helped her lover strip the dusty coverlet from the bed and air out the chambers. Zirin had her tunic sleeves rolled to the elbows and was scrubbing the large tub out by hand when her lover joined her. She was stripping her robes and Zirin’s eyes gleamed as each strip of pale flesh was revealed.

 

“Is it ready, Zirin?” Sachi asked demurely. Zirin nodded. She pushed a flop of bangs out of her eyes.   
“Just let me pump the water….” Zirin wouldn’t let her lover help, drawing the water up pail by pail from the washroom’s pump. Soon the pump was expelling water at a fast rate and Zirin had the tub filled. She thrust a fist forward and shot a burst of fire into the water, upping the temperature.  
Zirin grinned at her lover and began unfastening her tunic. She sat on the edge of the tub to kick her boots off.

 

“Go ahead, water’s fine,” Zirin urged her. The sigh her lover let out as she eased into the hot water pounded pressure between her legs. When she slid into the tub, Sachi moved to slide into her embrace. Their mouths met in the heat of the room and Zirin groaned as her lover pushed her back against the edge of the tiles. Lust coiled between the two as they moved against each other. 

 

Zirin must have been more tired visiting her family’s estate than she thought, for when her lover moved her hand between her thighs, she invited her right in. Usually she took the lead in bed. But she needed to relax after this trying event.

 

 * * * *

 

Ty Lee tucked her hand into the crook of Azula’s elbow as they stepped off the ship. Their pups were ordered to keep up with them, and Aiko held Azula’s left hand. Her sisters held onto her hand, forming a tiny chain of bodies. Ty Lee noted Azula kept glancing at them over her shoulder, mentally keeping count as she led her family through the throne of soldiers and nobles.  
Servants and nobleman alike recognized her and bent the knee in the streets. Ty Lee kept her chin raised and noted Azula’s neutral if haughty expression. They were all dressed as their part as royals, Azula in her customary tunic, trousers, knee-high boots and hair pulled up in a topknot. Ty Lee’s braid flowed down her back and her robes covered her curves, but the way she moved caught a few glances. The pups were clad in their own miniature version of Azula’s outfit. Their hair had grown long enough to pull back as well. They were just shy of their sixth birthday and they were getting stronger in everything.

 

The throng of people parted for them and Azula strode through, leading her family imperiously. The ringlets of royal soldiers parted the rest of the gawkers with their spears and Azula allowed a small smirk. Zuzu did know how to send some help. She really ought to ‘thank’ him.  
“Look there, the Fire Princess!” one of the noblemen whispered loudly. Azula blinked, turning her golden gaze toward the sound. She knew she and her family looked their best, but still, she couldn’t help wondering if the pups would hold onto their quiet stoicism.   
“Isn’t her wife Lady Ty Lee?”  
“The Crown Princess’s mother...”  
Ty Lee pursed her lips and lifted her chin. She couldn’t keep the small blush that tinged her cheeks away. Her mate sensed the swirl of uncertainty in her chi and wafted strength toward her. Ty Lee smiled and traced her fingers down the sleeve of her mate’s tunic. Reaching the wrist, she ventured two fingers up and under the fabric to trace the tense musculature there. The small quirk of her mate’s lips told her the touching was appreciated.

 

Azula gave a snuff of amusement and gently led her progeny forward. The girls kept up with her slower pace and Ty Lee fairly bounced beside her. Lo and Li shuffled behind the family and Azula instantly missed Zirin. She had given her comrade time to take care of her own affairs. She wished she and her lover were with them. Both were better babysitters than the ancient advisors.   
“Make way! Make way for Princess Azula!” the twins called in unison. The soldiers in the streets noticed and helped clear the way. Azula strode forward confidently. Her chin was raised, and her golden eyes slit with pleasure. And why shouldn’t she be proud? Her mate was beautiful and was carrying her mark. Her children were well dressed and looked the spitting image of her. She’d gotten her wife with three in one litter. Not anything to write off easily.  
The family made their way into the royal palace without incident. Azula noted her daughters pausing to catch their breath when her feet slowed. So Azula leaned to lift Aiko in her left arm and Kazumi in her right. When Nozomi pouted, reaching up, Ty Lee picked her up.  
So, it was carrying their tired children that Azula and Ty Lee met the Fire Lord and his family across the courtyard. Lord Zuko looked amused, holding onto the princess’s hand as she stood as tall as she could by his side. Mai’s eyes alit on the small family, settling on Ty Lee and meeting her gaze. The two women all but nodded at each other.  
Azula’s chi swirled over her mate and Ty Lee leaned closer to her on instinct.

 

“Good day, Azula. Lady Ty Lee.” Zuko bent slightly in a bow at the waist. Ty Lee tugged her robes about her and curtsied. Azula didn’t budge, staring at her brother stone-faced. She knew her brother’s person seemed more liable for attack as he had always been just a touch more passive than she was at her most wicked. He looked the part of the dulled Fire Lord, wrapped in his royal duds and holding onto his child’s hand. Azula made herself gloss over the ‘his’ thought with a growl. Izumi was getting taller, just having had her seventh birthday.  
But a Fire Lord with no bite couldn’t expect to stay Fire Lord for long. But let Zuko sit the throne in his own mincing way. She was done with it all.   
As Azula shifted her daughters in her arms and leaned to set them on their feet, she wondered suddenly if that’s how she appeared to the public. They’d better not attempt anything with her arms full of her children. Aiko and Kazumi gave small protests when they were set down and Azula gave them a raised eyebrow, quieting them immediately. Nozomi giggled as Ty Lee kissed her cheek, setting her down as well.

 

“How was your journey?” Zuko asked. Azula’s lips quirked into a smirk.  
“It was sufficient. Are we ready to present with your family for the festival?”  
Midsummer Festival was a huge event for the capital. The height of summer was appropriate for a firebending nation; the sun was out the longest of the year and the ample heat was worshipped through offerings to braziers and altars of Agni.   
Zuko nodded. “You are invited to the royal family viewing box, of course.”  
Azula smirked. “Of course.”   
After the pleasantries were offered from both sides, the three pups began to droop. They were excited, but all the days events hit them at once as small eyelids fluttered. Ty Lee stopped to pick up Aiko who nodded off against her shoulder.  
“Can we be shown to our chambers? The girls need to have a nap before dinner,” Ty Lee said. Zuko nodded to her. He clapped for a servant to approach.  
“Show the princess’s family to their chambers.”  
“At once, my lord!”

 

Azula felt a moment of apprehension as she and Ty Lee tucked the girls into a large bed in the offered chambers. They were so tired they fell asleep even with their small boots on. Before Azula could correct this, Ty Lee leaned to kiss each small head.  
“Quickly, love.” She urged. Azula gave her a slow grin and followed Ty Lee to the antechamber.  
“Can’t get enough already?” Azula swaggered closer. Ty Lee twined her arms around her neck but only offered a quick kiss.  
“I was thinking we could see the capital ourselves for a quick turn. Then take the pups out after they’ve woken,” Ty Lee suggested. Azula nodded, even though she’d rather be tied up with her mate in bed.  
“May as well let the public see me,” Azula squared her shoulders. Ty Lee shivered as she flexed her chi.

 

“Be they awestruck or terrified. Come, my love,” Ty Lee giggled. Azula lifted her hand and kissed the back of it chivalrously. She ruined the moment by pinching her mate’s ass through her robes as they left the chambers. A few servants were left behind to guard the door and babysit, and Azula felt a strange prickle along her neck.  
Never had they left their pups so readily with strangers before. But this was the royal palace. The servants would rather not be flayed and would watch their progeny well. Azula vowed this to be so. Her reputation could still be used in that arena.

 

When Ty Lee took her arm and leaned against her, warmth flooded Azula’s body. She smiled and proudly led her mate to the capital streets.

 

 * * * * * *

 

Their outing was already getting weird.  
Once out of the palace, Ty Lee was startled when one of her six sisters ran into them, seemingly by accident. Her husband, a round bookish man with spectacles, all but seemed to sneer at them. It was very off-putting to say the least.  
“Where ARE your children?” her sister had asked after a round of uncomfortable hello’s. Azula had quieted and was regarding the pair with distrust in her golden gaze. Ty Lee accepted her mate’s instincts and touched Azula’s hand.  
“Sleeping. How about yours?” Ty Lee winced when her sister grimaced. 

 

“You know only one of us is pregnant right this moment. We can’t all be baby machines like you,” she sneered. Ty Lee backpedaled in her mind. Her first instinct was to apologize, but her mate’s hands strong on her slim waist brought her to the moment. Azula lifted her easily, shifting Ty Lee fully to the side and furthest away. Ty Lee smiled when her shoes touched the ground again.  
“Come here, Ty. They’re like to make us sterile too.” Azula scented the air as if smelling something bad. Ty Lee giggled as her sister’s mate looked outraged. He turned positively purple with anger.  
Ty Lee made a mou with her lips. “I doubt that, Zula, not the way you take me to bed.”  
“Princess Azula!” the round man snapped. “You really ought listen….”

 

“Yeah yeah.” Azula waved a hand lazily. “I’ll decide that, not you. Be gone, little man.”  
Ty Lee held back her laughter as her sister forced her mate to leave the scene. They blended in with the crowd. Ty Lee pressed her brow to Azula’s shoulder, snickering. She ran a hand down her mate’s side, feeling her tensed muscles beneath her clothing.  
Azula untensed at her touch. “Fools….What were they getting at?”  
“I don’t wanna know, Zula.”  
But before they could catch their bearings and try to enjoy their day, another of Ty Lee’s sisters appeared. Ty Lee’s eyebrow quirked. This was feeling more and more like a set-up and the look on her mate’s face echoed her thought.  
“Sister!” The identical woman leaned in and hugged Ty Lee. Ty Lee tensed on reflex.

 

“Hi,” she mumbled. Azula tensed beside her.  
“What are you doing here? Where is the rest of your brood?” Ty Lee’s sister made a show of looking around. Azula puffed her chest out.  
“Having more than one child is a lot of work. I had to take my mate out to enjoy the sights,” Azula growled. The put-out expression on Ty’s sister’s face was worth it. Ty Lee’s chi stroked along hers, questioning. Azula raised an eyebrow at her mate silently in response. Her expression said to trust her. Ty Lee leaned into her arm.  
“Yes, well….” The sister tried to save face. Her mate sniffed.   
“I wouldn’t be bragging if I were you, princess. Don’t you take a hand in raising them than letting the servants? You must be exhausted.” The smirk on his face was insufferable. Azula growled under her breath.

 

“I know how to allot my talents. Look to your own,” she snapped. Ty Lee’s sister and her mate scowled at them outright. Ty Lee crossed her arms under her breasts.  
“If you want to bully someone, we aren’t the ones. If you keep trying, Azula will melt your faces off.”  
Azula’s ego was stoked and she stood almost taller. “My mate isn’t a slouch in the beat-your-ass department either. So, go on, keep insulting us.”  
At her honeyed venomous words, the sister blanched. She all but dragged her mate away and into the crowds.  
“This isn’t over yet!” the mate yelled. Ty Lee pressed her fingertips into her temples.  
“What is going on?” she wondered aloud. Azula took her hand. Ty Lee’s fingers slid into hers.

 

“I don’t know. But they’re fucking with the wrong pair. Come on,” Azula urged. The two slid through the throng of noblemen, to try and cut through the thick of the populace to get to quiet and away.  
It was slow going and flares of Azula’s firebending was the only thing that cleared the path. Ty Lee paused to catch her breath as Azula lifted her up onto a step and away from the crowd.  
“Zula…” Ty Lee began. There was a fine line deepening between Azula’s brows. She nodded, understanding her mate without words.  
“Let’s head back. Now.”

 

Suddenly, fear struck Ty Lee and she gripped Azula’s hand tightly. They all but ran through the crowd, Azula’s punches and kicks clearing a fine path through the unfortunate people. As they charged into the palace, Ty Lee hoped she was just overly worrying for nothing.

 

But Azula looked riddled with anxiety. It couldn’t be nothing.

 

 * * * * 

 

Kazumi had been the first to wake up and on instinct, she remained quiet to let her sisters sleep. Her parents had taught her that if she or any of her sisters awoke before them, they were to play quietly or lay still until they were retrieved.

 

A few glances around the unfamiliar bedchamber put more questions into the child’s mind. Where WERE Mama and Papa in this strange place? In the next room? Should she go check? But they had said to be still and quiet if they woke first…. As Kazumi was contemplating what to do, her sisters woke. Nozomi sat up and stretched her small arms. Aiko jumped up and down on the bed. The fact they had been put to bed with their boots on was a strange occurrence in itself so Kazumi figured jumping on the bed was fine.  
The three girls paused in their play when a panel on the stone wall jumped and MOVED. Their small mouths parted as wide golden eyes saw the panel move to reveal an old man they’d seen but once, on their beach at home.

 

The old man smiled now, holding his large hands out. “Remember me, girls? I’m your Grandpa…..”  
Kazumi shyly held back but Aiko chirped a hello. She was always the more forward of them.  
“What are you doing here, Grampa?” Nozomi wondered. 

 

Their grandpa kept gesturing, so Aiko slowly climbed off the bed. Her sisters followed. The old man’s face split in a grin when two of them clutched at his hands.  
“To take you someplace fun. Wanna have some fun with your old grandpa?”  
“Yeah!” Aiko decided. Kazumi bit her lip and followed her sisters. 

 

Nozomi shot her a questioning look but they followed the old man into the wall.

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: And PLOT! Thanks to CharlieBarrow for the suggestion :P Like it, drop me that sweet sweet review. Stay strong, my lovelies. More shenanigans up next!
> 
>  
> 
> Most sincerely, pen  
>  9/30/2018


	13. Missing Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the last Airbender.” Nada damn thing!
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Again, I’m going in my fare of not naming some of Genma’s in-laws, or any of the six sisters. Hoping to give it a storybook vibe in exchange for my laziness. Oh, and I loved the silent camaraderie Zuko and Azula had during “The Beach.” Tried to recapture that :P

The ex-colonel cursed. He was still wearing the apron of his current job and he tore it off hastily as he stormed into his father-in-law’s estate. Genma’s capital home was abit ways from the palace, but should word reach prying ears, the might of Fire Lord Zuko’s ire would come down on them. As the trim man pushed into the next few corridors, he could hear high-pitched voices raised. Pushing into the next chamber, the ex-soldier was dumbstruck.  
Princess Azula’s children really were here. Genma HAD been mad enough to snatch them up. At his approach, the three girls turned and gave him a curious stare. His father-in-law was seated near the triplets, showing them random toys and goodies. The ex-soldier shook his head. Clearing the room in a few powerful strides he stopped short of the three girls.

 

“You really DID take them. Are you mad, Genma? Princess Azula will stop at nothing, and your daughter will be as hard-pressed to find any lead to them…”  
The girls perked at the mention of their parents. “Where’s Papa?”   
Genma smiled and raised a large hand. The girls recognized the gesture from their sire and quieted on command. The ex-colonel waited.  
“Patience, son-in-law. This is just a first step to getting what we need.”  
“Well count me out,” the man snapped. He knelt down. Coming from a large family, he had had to help raise his younger siblings before deploying with the Fire military. “Give them to me. I’ll look after them.”

 

“You go ahead and do that. Just don’t get any smart ideas. My soldiers are watching,” Genma taunted. The younger man sighed.  
“As long as they’re away from you…”  
The girls regarded him curiously but came all the same when he held his hands out. “Who are you?” one of them asked. The ex-colonel gave a sad smile.  
“One of your uncles-in-law. I bet you’d like to hear some stories from the War…..”  
The triplets perked up, recognizing an exciting tale was about to be had. As they settled in with him, the young man hoped he wouldn’t be lumped in with the princess’s actual kidnappers. 

 

Because it really was all a matter of time before Genma’s house of cards came crashing down, taking him, his wife and all her sisters with him.

 

• * * * * *

 

Azula ran into their guest chambers in a whirl, even dropping her mate’s hand to shove the doors open faster. Ty Lee followed, her heart in her throat. For just an instant, she had a flash image of how things would be: Azula would burst in and wake up their pups; all three would protest then bounce all over the bed to ask for treats. Azula would gruffly quiet them and they’d have a good evening.   
That was how it should have gone.

 

The instant Ty Lee crashed into her mate’s back, she knew everything had turned upside down. Azula had stopped full in the doorway of the guest room they had left their pups in. The covers were rumpled, but there was no sign of their children. Ty Lee inhaled sharply, gasping. Azula flashed a wild look at her over her shoulder. As one unit, both burst in and dropped to their knees, yanking the coverlet up to check under the bed. Nothing. The wardrobe was opened, and the contents thrown out. Ty Lee’s mind was roaring, rushing to white noise as confusion overlaid with panic. Where WERE they? Where were her children?!

 

As Azula ran back out to the sitting room connecting the guest rooms, Ty Lee eyed the stone walls. She tugged a tapestry down to the floor and hurriedly walked the length of the wall, fingers gliding over the stonework. Her fingertips desperately felt out a stone that was pushed out farther than the rest and when she pulled and tugged, a rough scraping sound of stone on stone filled the room.  
Ty Lee bit her lip in consternation as the secret passage opened. There had been so many and only so many she and Azula had explored so many years ago…. Whoever had done this was going to regret it.

 

“Zula!” she yelped. Thudding footsteps sounded and Azula whirled back into the room. Her wild gaze crashed onto the opening in the stone wall and then at her mate’s pale face. She hurried forward, pushing into the dark hole in the wall, crashing in.  
“Come on!” she snapped at her mate. Ty Lee pushed in after her and both were rushing down the narrow corridor. There would be time to examine their connection later; strained as it was at present, they had a far pressing concern to sort out. 

 

Their children needed them to cooperate as one.

 

• * * * * * *

 

Zuko had just served his family tea when the stones in the wall of their sitting room scraped open revealing a dark passageway. He barely had time to jump in front of his daughter, fists raised and ready to bend fire at the interloper. Mai was likewise poised, a dagger clutched in her right hand at the ready. Their eyes met briefly as they waited in front of Izumi, who was sputtering with surprise.  
Then his sister and Ty Lee were spilling out of the darkness, cobwebs in their hair. Their fancy clothing was slightly torn and covered in patches of sprinkled dust. They coughed as they burst into the clean air of the sitting room, wild eyes registering the occupants.  
Mai lowered her hand, but Zuko barely lowered his fists as his sister barreled in, snarling in frustration. “You could have knocked!” he made out. Azula’s wild eyes met his, fury deep in her golden gaze.

 

“Someone took our pups and they used THAT passageway!” Azula snapped. Recognition flared in Zuko’s gaze as he dropped his fists.  
“They’re gone? Truly gone?!” he demanded in alarm. Ty Lee was somewhat mollified that aide would be given by the Fire Lord and Azula’s aura seemed to relax under his concern and unspoken want to help.  
Ty Lee’s shoulders slumped as her strength seemed to flee in waves of fear. “Gone! We don’t know who....!”  
Azula turned and tugged her close. Ty Lee’s face was pulled hard into her shoulder and instantly she felt her mate pump out comforting pheromones, if to quiet her if not to soothe her.  
Mai ran to the opening of the passage and peered in. Her fine hair style was slightly askew from its elaborate coil of buns when she pulled out. “We should send the Kyoshi Warriors in.”

 

Zuko was a step ahead. He flashed a look of commiseration to his sister as he ran for the door to their chambers. Suki and a Warrior were on duty and after his hurried instructions, both darted off to collect the others. “They’ll scour where these passages go; we should begin investigations on the nobles here for the festival. Any ideas where to start?”  
Princess Izumi began to speak up but Zuko quietly asked her to sit still for the moment. Azula’s eyes fell on her eldest child wildly.  
“My sisters cornered us at market. It was passing strange,” Ty Lee whimpered. She leaned into her mate and Azula awkwardly rubbed her back. The stiffness between them was apparent over the unhappiness of the situation.   
Azula’s back tensed. She flashed a glare at her brother who met it, his stance strong. 

 

“Genma. That snake followed us home to Ember Island to beg and ask for money. We start there,” she said, fury making her bristle noticeably. Ty Lee looked upset, but she didn’t doubt the link.  
Zuko looked just as infuriated. “He’d come to me thinking he could ask for more of a share. Concerning the princess.” Here his gaze darted to Izumi. The seven-year-old sat up straight on the sofa under so much scrutiny. “I turned the tables on him quick enough for thinking he could do so. I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t think he’d…”  
“Save it, Zuzu,” Azula snapped. “We go after him now. Ty, come with us.”  
“I’m coming too,” Zuko said. Azula gave a nod.  
“I expected you would; rather, I demand you do.” 

 

Zuko didn’t argue her haughty tone. Mai called in some of her handmaids and commanded they watch over Izumi. Zuko was glad Mai was coming too.  
Azula brushed the cobwebs out of her top knot and waited, obviously none too patiently, by the door.

 

“Let’s go,” she commanded. Zuko blinked as his wife and Ty Lee stepped up to follow her.

 

• * * * * * *

 

“Where is Lord Genma?” Zuko bellowed. The man servant that had opened up the door did not have an easy job to handle, with the Fire Lord’s temper unleashed upon him.  
The man tucked his hands into his sleeves and gave a tentatively painful smile. “I am truly sorry, Fire Lord Zuko, but my lord and his family have left the estate for the day.”  
Before Zuko or Azula could stick their fists down his throat or yell, Mai took the diplomatic route.  
“When did Lord Genma say he would return?”  
The servant shifted uncomfortably as Zuko and Azula fumed in his face. “He didn’t say, my lady. I am sorry.”  
Zuko resisted the childish urge to put his boot on the servant’s shoulder and push him the rest of the way over when he bowed at the waist. He didn’t know Azula was also thinking the same thing.

 

“Well, your father isn’t here,” Azula ground out to Ty Lee as they stepped away from the estate doors.  
Zuko gave the gates a scathing look. “I don’t believe him. Let’s break in the back.”  
Mai and Ty Lee gaped as the siblings dashed around the side of the fence toward the back of the estate like when they were younger and more in tune. They followed quickly. The siblings hopped the back fence and disappeared down the side of the estate, outpacing them. A few moments later they returned, looking nonplussed.  
“He really DID leave.”

 

“Where can we look now?!” Ty Lee fretted. Azula frowned with worry at her mate. Her aura was a riotous mix of panic and fear. It was like to make her sick. She took Ty Lee’s hand, clutching her warm fingers.  
“Search some clues. Beat it out of some fool’s head,” she suggested.  
Ty Lee looked ill but nodded. “Well, my sisters and their husbands may know something….”  
“Good. That round oaf is first,” Azula declared. Try and wish THEM impotent, would they…..

 

• * * * * * *

 

The only place they could think to begin to search was the capital square. Her sisters and mates were mingling about, and they tried to run fast seeing the might of the Fire Lord coming down.  
Three interactions and three fallen spouses later, Azula stalked away, livid and fuming. Smoke rose from her shoulders as Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee hurried to catch up.  
“Leaving the harbor by ship? That seems a strange route. They could have left the capital by wagon…..”  
“We check out the lead,” Azula fumed. Ty Lee hurried to take her elbow in her hand. Azula whirled to meet her worried gaze.  
“We’ll go ahead,” Azula said more for Ty Lee’s sake than her brother’s. “Do what you have to do, Zuzu. But we’re leaving by the next ship.”

 

“To where?” Zuko fretted.   
“Probably the main continent. There are a lot of places to hide in the Earth Kingdom,” Mai murmured.   
Ty Lee couldn’t believe how quickly she and Azula had passage on a small wooden ship ready to depart. Zuko and Mai stood on the dock, watching them take off. Ty Lee gave a worried wave to the pair.   
“Where do we go once we get to the main continent? They could be anywhere!” Ty Lee’s worry was a very real thing, clawing from the depths of her belly. Azula’s arms were crossed. She clutched the inside of her elbows with clenched fingers and dug in.  
“I don’t know. I just don’t know, Ty…..”  
“Can you look at me, Azula?” Ty Lee touched her jaw. Azula’s wild eyes flashed to meet hers. “I need you with me….”

 

“I’m here.” Azula’s tone was still stiff and angry. Ty Lee’s eyes filled with tears.   
“We need to be as one if we’re going to find them. I need you to be with me….”  
“I am, Ty, I don’t know what you want me to DO….”  
There was a commotion of activity from the ship’s rowers and crew hands began piling up from below decks.  
“We’ve hit something. The ship’s going down!” one of the crew hands yelped to the scant passengers. Ty Lee and Azula whirled to look at each other. The ship was going down a lot faster than they expected and all too soon they were in the drink, floundering to swim back to shore. They were a good way out and a riptide sucked Ty Lee down. Her robes tangled about her and she flailed, trying to kick for the surface.

 

A hand tugged at her arm and Ty Lee could barely make out the anguished features of her mate. Azula’s cheeks were puffed out as she held her breath, trying to rise back to the surface with her. Suddenly, both women were encased in a water bubble, enabling some access to air, as they were bent to the surface. Ty Lee’s vision wavered as her mate’s strong arms went around her, lifting her.  
Three waterbenders stood in waist-deep water, surging the ocean to bring them back to shore. Their faces bore a hard expression of concentration as they fished out the Fire Princess and her mate. Ty Lee coughed and sputtered as she was laid on her back on the sand. One of the waterbenders pressed on her sternum, urging her to expel more water, and as she wheezed, Ty Lee noted her mate hovering over her, naked worry on her face.  
With the disaster of the ship piling on top of their children’s disappearance, it was too much. Ty Lee tucked over on her side and began to cry. Azula shifted, uncomfortable dismay spreading through her.

 

The old her would have yelled. The old her would have commanded Ty Lee get it together. She couldn’t fall apart on this important of a mission. But this was different. She had helped make and raise these pups and Azula wanted them back just as desperately. She was in this with Ty Lee. So Azula put her arms tentatively around her mate and lifted her up. When Ty Lee clung to her, she tightened her grip. “We’ll get them back. I swear, Ty. Then whoever did this to us will pay with their flesh.”  
Ty Lee clutched Azula’s back and shoulders, fingers digging into her tunic. “Yes, just….I want our pups!”  
“I do too,” Azula promised. She rubbed her mate’s back, pressing kisses along her mate’s wet hair. When Ty Lee’s face turned up, Azula caught her lips. The kiss began as a gesture of comfort, but sweet passion moved between them. Azula found her vision wavering when they parted. “I want them back, and we will find them…”

 

Ty Lee pumped out comfort through her aura as her mate helped her to her feet. Their sopping wet clothing clung to their bodies. “We will, love. I swear my family won’t get away with this…”

 

Azula was glad her mate was seeing reason. When she got hold of the culprit, she intended to exact her pound of flesh. And Ty Lee would have to be fine with it.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

“Princess, stop it!”  
“Really, they’re too much!”  
“How did Ty stand it?!”   
Aiko grinned as Nozomi shot a blast of blue fire from her small fist. It caught the robes of one of the uncles and he wailed, flailing the sleeve onto the ground to put out. The ex-colonel sighed and helped put out with his own bending.  
“No bending inside,” he commanded. The triplets nodded, responding to his authoritative tone.

 

“Kay, Uncle!” Nozomi chirped. Kazumi stomped both feet into a wide stance and spread her fists, face turning red. With her exertion making nothing but huffs and groans, the ex-colonel could only conclude she was a nonbender. He smiled.  
“If we had more time, I’d teach you some spear work. It’s a good skill without firebending,” he said. Kazumi’s eyes lit up and she grinned up at the man.  
His wife sighed from the sidelines of the sitting room. Genma’s estate was lavish, but he was doing his best to keep the princesses from their erstwhile kidnapper.   
“Really, I hope this all ends soon. Ty and her mate are going to be pissed.”

 

“An understatement,” the ex-colonel muttered. He patted one of the girls on her head as another hugged his leg. He felt a cold sliver of fear slide down his spine. Hopefully Princess Azula would see he had had no part in taking her children.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Azula was secretly pleased the way Zuko pushed himself working every angle. He had his council, every nobleman at the palace staying for the festival, even servants scouring the capital for clues. His imperial soldiers were on the march in the streets and the festival’s opening dances had only a handful of participants due to the royal family crisis.   
And no one dared to not try to help make it right. As the sun began to set, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula stumbled back to the palace. Azula sank to her haunches in a sitting room, too agitated to sit or lay down. Hers and Ty Lee’s clothing had dried somewhat from sopping to damp throughout the day and the miserable feeling of discomfort mixed with her grief.  
Ty Lee sank down beside her. Dark circles of exhaustion lined her eyes which were bloodshot from crying. Azula was grieving in her own way, riding the strength of anger so as not to collapse.

 

But anger was rapidly dispelling, leaking as if she were pricked by a pin. Azula’s strong shoulders began to concave. Zuko threw himself into a stuffed chair, cloak floating.  
“We have to rest, Azula. We will find them. We can’t do much without food and sleep,” he suggested sagely. Mai nodded and ordered trays of food brought in. Ty Lee managed a bite. Azula overturned her plate, her stomach tied up in knots. Zuko forced himself to swallow a dumpling. Mai sipped her tea, her quiet face thoughtful.  
“First light, Zuzu. And we find those sisters of Ty’s.” Azula turned her forlorn expression to her mate. Ty Lee nodded.  
“I don’t know how the rest have eluded all of us today. But someone has to go home sometime.”  
Azula put a tentative arm around her mate’s shoulders. “And then their ass is mine.”

 

Ty Lee wished more for their daughters than revenge, but she would let her mate have that. Her sense of worth as a mate had taken a beating, a veritable pummeling as everyone in the capital knew that her daughters had been stolen out from under her very nose. Ty Lee could feel it, in the jagged uneasy spikes of her mate’s chi, the furtive guilty flicks of her eyes to the side, the forlorn frowns that pursed her red lips. She felt it was her fault. Ty Lee didn’t blame her, but even if she told Azula that, she knew her mate would still take it badly.  
Until their children were found, it was a bad place to be in. But Azula would be in it for her sake. By and by, Zuko excused himself and Mai for the evening and promised to fetch them at first light to begin searching again.   
“Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors will continue the search through the night. You have to try and sleep, Azula,” Zuko suggested. Azula stared at him with blank unseeing eyes. Mai shot Ty a worried look and took her husband away.  
Ty Lee sat cross-legged opposite her mate and put her hands on her knees. “Azula….”

 

Azula continued to stare at the floor to the side of her. Ty Lee’s hands moved up her thighs and body to touch her face. Azula blinked at the pressure on her jaw. She turned her surprised gaze to Ty Lee.  
“I will find them, Ty. Then…..”  
‘And then I can look at you again,’ she thought guiltily.   
Ty Lee stroked her cheeks with both palms and leaned to press her brow to the princess’s. Azula stared at her tiredly. Tears began at last to form in the corners of her eyes.  
“It’s my fault, Ty. You can say it. I should have been more vigilant….”  
“Stop that, love,” Ty Lee whispered. “It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you.”

 

“You should….”  
“Stop that!” Ty Lee surprised herself and then her mate by smacking Azula’s cheek lightly. A red mark appeared on her pale flesh. Azula winced and stared at her. “We’ll get our girls back. And hold them ‘til they can’t stand it….”  
Azula’s shoulders sagged. “I just want it to be over. I want to go home.”  
“We will,” Ty Lee whispered. It was very telling Azula said that when they were back in the palace where she had been raised. It truly had never been home.  
Azula finally put her arms around her. Her hand clutched the back of her mate’s head and drew her in for a kiss. After, Ty Lee’s head was cradled in the crook of her elbow. Azula rocked her mate gently.

 

Ty Lee fell asleep, exhaustion claiming her body for itself. Azula’s fingers shook. She haltingly got to her feet, lifting her up in her arms. She carried her mate to their guest chamber. The far bedroom where they’d put their pups to take a nap threatened to make Azula mad. She finally sagged back against the side of a sofa, her mate in her lap. Sleep came in fitful spurts, dragging her limbs down with guilt and desperation.

 

* * * * * * 

 

The day dawned bright and early. Dancers and workers were preparing that day’s festival events, hopefully in the event of the Fire Lord and his family attending despite the previous day’s debacles. There was a hopeful buzz for normalcy through the market and capital streets.   
But the royal family was thinking of anything but a day at the festival. Zuko woke with Princess Izumi latched to his side. He had insisted she sleep with her parents the night before and Mai had agreed. After rechecking the corners of their royal bedchamber for hidden catches or latches, they had bundled their daughter up in the middle of the large bed.   
Izumi giggled when Zuko pulled the sheet from over her head. 

 

“Morning, Dad,” she giggled. Zuko kissed the top of her head. Her hair needed to be combed. Mai was already awake, silent and thinking. She accepted Zuko’s hand up and out of the bed.   
“We should begin,” he urged. Mai nodded. The royal family prepared quickly and after depositing Izumi with her servants and a few Kyoshi Warriors, they made for the guest chambers.  
Azula was already up and dressed in a fresh set of trousers and a finely pressed tunic, hair recombed into her topknot. Ty Lee had opted for her old look of flowing pants and short top. The bright pink could not cheer up her forlorn façade.

 

They looked like they hadn’t gotten much sleep, and only a dumpling was had by the quiet pair. Ty Lee waved away the plate of food. Mai tapped the plate with her finger.  
“Don’t make me order you to eat, Ty,” Mai said half seriously. Ty Lee snorted at her childishly. Azula’s fingers shook with exhaustion as she set her tea cup down.  
“We need to head back to Genma’s. I find it hard to believe none of your sisters or family members can avoid the place all festival.” A weak light filled Azula’s eyes. Ty Lee nodded. She made to start walking and was surprised when Azula slid her hand into hers, tugging her back. A gentle squeeze and a push of love through their auras put Ty Lee at peace, even if it was only just a moment.   
After that, it was a matter of beating the information out of Ty Lee’s sisters and their mates. And Azula’s hunch was right. They caught sight of a gaggle of women who looked identical to Ty Lee and their mates re-entering Genma’s estate gates. The women squealed and made a break for the doors. Their mates were left to Azula’s mercy, who moved through them with blazing blue fists, landing blows left and right. Zuko moved quickly to flank her back and knocked a man down with a spinning kick.

 

“Hold it right there!” Ty Lee snapped. She opted to chi block her sisters, giving them a safer way out, while the alphas were brought down by Azula. One of the alpha women had tried to firebend back and Azula had full well raged in response, quelling her aura with her own potent rage.  
“Damn it, Ty, stop it!” her sister clasped her sagging arm. Ty Lee snapped out with another finger strike to her other shoulder. She grunted with surprise as her arm sagged against her side.  
“Where are my kids?!”   
Azula was busy punching one man over and over in the face. He spat out a mouthful of blood.  
“This isn’t worth it! Just stop hitting me!” he pleaded. Ty Lee touched her fist. Azula growled. She dropped the man on the cobblestones. His mate limped to him, her left leg sagging from the knee down.  
“Inside……secret chamber…..”

 

Zuko kicked down the front door. It was a few frantic moments later that another door was kicked in. Azula was poised on one foot, her boot still raised. Inside were three small figures and a taller one…..her mind flashed ‘interloper!’ at the adult figure near her children’s frightened up turned faces. But they recognized her and squealed. Shouts of “Papa! Mama!” filled the air and the sound was glorious. Ty Lee raced beside her and knelt down, grabbing up one of the girls. The other two flew into Azula’s arms, calming her heart which was well on its way to thundering out of her chest.  
Azula’s eyes darted over the heads of her two pups who were clinging to her shoulders, legs wrapped around her, babbling about some kind of game they were playing….  
The last mate, an alpha at that on first scent, dropped to his knees and prostrated himself. He made sure to show the back of his neck to Azula and that barely placated her alpha fury. She was pissed and this one was going to get a beating too for taking her children, HER pups….

 

“Papa! Wait! Papa!” Aiko wailed in her ear. Azula growled, holding her and Kazumi against her. She strode forward toward the prone man, fire lining her fists.   
“Mama, don’t let Papa hurt him!” Nozomi was calling to the side of her. Azula could barely hear, her fury outweighed everything else. She brought her boot up and set it on top of the alpha’s head, pressing his cheek into the rug. The man grunted but didn’t try to move.   
“Okay, last annoyance. Hold still….” Azula taunted. The man closed his eyes and spoke. His voice was halting, but strong.  
“I-I’ve always been loyal, my princess! I followed you in the War. I was with your regiment at Ba Sing Se! This wasn’t my idea….you have to believe me…..”   
Azula sneered down, taking in his tea stained apron and simple outfit. “You, in my army? I doubt it…” She pressed her boot in harder. Her children squirmed in her arms claiming an outrageous claim.  
“Uncle was nice, Grandpa was mean!”  
The man gasped. “I-I just got out of prison a few years ago….after the War ended….”

 

Zuko looked chagrined at that. During the changing of the guard with him taking over as Fire Lord, many military officers had been arrested when they had refused to back down. It just was how it went with changing the head of state. Zuko still looked troubled however.  
“You should have stayed there longer,” Azula retorted. She sniffed and brought her boot up to stomp on his head. The man’s fingers clawed into the rug, but he didn’t move.  
“Forgive me my princess, I was not aware of my father-in-law’s plans until yesterday…… I tried to keep them from harm, until I figured a way out of this….You have to believe I wanted no part in all this. I’m sorry, it was all I could do…..!”  
“Azula…..he tried to help,” Ty Lee was saying beside her. In one long exhale, taking in her mate’s now calming aura, Azula’s head began to clear of her rage. Two of her pups were squirming in her arms, holding onto her neck. Azula stepped back, letting the man scramble back onto his haunches. She stared down at him, imperious stare piercing his gaze and children in her arms. How did you apologize for doing what she felt was right? 

 

She didn’t have to. The alpha rubbed the back of his neck, wincing. “That was a love tap in comparison to your usual fare.”  
Azula felt something turn in her mind and she almost smiled. Aiko wriggled in her left arm.  
“I like Uncle!” she insisted to her sire.  
Zuko and Mai moved around the hidden room. “Where IS Genma?” he demanded of the alpha. The ex-colonel stood and held out his hand for his own wife. Ty Lee’s sister accepted his hand, wincing and waiting for her punishment. The Fire Lord and Fire Lady ignored her.  
“He should be well on his way back here, Fire Lord Zuko,” the ex-soldier reported. Zuko turned to his sister, a wry smile on his lips.

 

“Well, let’s wait to get him.”  
“Let’s,” Azula declared. She knelt down, and Ty Lee pushed to lean against her. All three children were encased in their enfolded arms and the mates held onto each other and their progeny. Gazing into her mate’s eyes, did Azula finally relent to relax a fraction. Ty Lee smiled tearfully at her, hope in her gaze. Her happiness uplifted Azula’s heart. She had gotten her children back. Now she was worthy of her mate’s love again.

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: Stay tuned for the judgment. And stay strong, my lovelies. Hit that review button and do that review thing if you like the story.
> 
> Most sincerely, pen  
> 10/21/2018


	14. Royal Sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: I don’t own a thing belonging to “Avatar: the last Airbender.” Nada thing bing!
> 
>  
> 
> Author’s notes: Genma should have quit when he was ahead. He asked for it!

Ty Lee’s sisters and their mates had been swept up into a room as neatly as if they were toys picked up and stowed away. The manor was quiet and betrayed an aura of peace and security as Azula waited with her brother, Ty Lee, Mai and the ex-colonel in the secret chamber.  
The girls had fallen asleep on one of the room’s sofas and Ty Lee and Azula couldn’t stop staring over at them even as they waited, limbs tensed and ready to spring into action. Ty Lee thanked her sister for helping her husband watch her children. She had gotten a sad smile and a question of what to do with their siblings.  
“First, a time out. Then we take out the trash,” Azula had growled. Ty Lee nodded. Her father had stabbed her in the back and was going to pay the price for it. Her sister didn’t say anything to dissuade Azula either. 

 

Besides with their three sweet daughters laying napping, Ty Lee knew her mate was entitled to her smat of vengeance. Azula’s eyes made out the curve of her mate’s jaw, her sweet face pinched with worry, love, and a whole lot more parental worry. Azula wanted nothing more than to take her into her arms, but first, business had to be finished.  
Finally, there was commotion at the front doors to the estate. Servants moved to and fro, fetching things for the masters of the estate. Zuko tensed beside Azula. She was almost glad he had no soldiers with him. They could handle everything themselves.  
And indeed, when Genma entered the secret chamber, he barely had time to squeak out “Fire Lord!” before Zuko grabbed his arm and tossed him across the room. He didn’t bother to worry about societal niceties about respecting one’s elders, or the fact that he had spawned the mother of his own daughter. Nope, a clear chunk across the room to fall badly and possibly damage something. Azula was instantly impressed, her aura surging with satisfaction as she moved up beside her enraged brother.

 

“YOU STOLE MY CHILDREN!” she thundered and was instantly satisfied when Genma’s face paled with horror. Said children woke up on the divan and watched, eyes wide as their papa lost her temper and rightfully so. Mama wasn’t calming her, so it must be warranted.  
“I….I did no such thing…” Genma faltered, pushing to sit up, his long legs kicking hard. His wife looked equally pale but did nothing to intrude into the royal’s attack.  
“Oh, come off it, Father! They’re right there in this room in YOUR house!” Ty Lee yelled. The pups were equally impressed with Mama’s hidden temper and watched, whispering together.  
“I verified all to the Fire Lord and their parents,” the ex-colonel bit out.   
“Who’s to say HE didn’t take them?” Genma lashed out. The trim young man held his hands up and barked with laughter.

 

“I should have known you were a lying snake from the start. No, no more!” he insisted. His wife took his side and Genma blanched.  
Zuko went to signal for soldiers that weren’t there, got over it, and knelt down. He and the Fire Lady delighted in tearing strips of cloth from the old man’s robes and tying his wrists behind his back with them. Mai did know how to tie a mean knot.  
“I will hold court. And you will receive your punishment in due time before all,” Zuko said almost calmly. But his eyes glazed with a golden anger.  
“Best to keep with tradition,” Mai commented idly and Genma paled further. Zuko had been referring to old court punishments where the guilty were maimed or killed on the spot. 

 

“Please, Fire Lord!” Genma begged as his son-in-law dragged him to his feet. Azula paused to collect two of her children into her arms gladly. Ty Lee picked up the third, holding her on her hip.   
“Silence. I command it,” Zuko said dryly. Genma’s fears began to subside as he was marched through the streets, the commons and nobles staring at the odd procession. If it were Zuko offering the punishment, he would be getting off light. He had nothing to worry about.  
Genma kept up his silent bolstering as he was relinquished to royal soldiers, and Captain Suki headed her warriors to march him to the prison cells. Indeed, he was getting off light.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

 

Princess Izumi stared as her dad let in her small cousins, their parents holding onto them. Her own dad stopped carrying her on his hip a few short years ago so it was passing strange behavior.  
“Dad?” she asked. Her dad had his Fire Lord’s face on, but he patted her head affectionately.   
“It’s okay, Izumi. We had to help your auntie with something,” he said. Mai stooped to inspect her child’s robes, to ensure she looked impeccable. Izumi was used to it and held her arms out for her mother to fuss over.

 

Ty Lee, for her part, stared at her eldest child, hers and her mate’s, and nestled her face into Aiko’s black hair. “I can’t thank you enough, Zuko…..”  
“You applied pressure when the man needed it.” Azula’s gait was stiff but she still inclined her head to her brother in thanks.  
Zuko gave a small smile. He was going through options in his head and coming to grips with the consequences of each idea. His time with Aang and his friends certainly had allotted him the ability to see each option through before implementing a course of action. If he went with one idea foremost in his mind, Zuko had a feeling Azula would thank him even further.

 

“It was nothing. He needed to be captured,” Zuko said smoothly. He took Izumi’s hand as he sat down. He had much to think about this night as Genma awaited the Fire Lord’s pleasure.  
Azula met Ty Lee’s eyes, hoisting Kazumi and Nozomi to her shoulders. She was awestruck at the sudden depth of love in her gaze. Azula gave her a soft smile.   
Everything would be alright. Even when Azula’s eyes moved over Princess Izumi, she felt only love for her mate. 

 

o * * * * * * 

 

The capital was in far better spirits.

 

After the strange procession they had glimpsed of their Fire Lord and Lady helping a young nobleman drag a man to the royal guards, they had gotten the news from the royals that all celebration events would continue as planned.   
The dancers and performers were beside themselves, and the parades began when the royal family filed into their viewing boxes. Princess Izumi was between the royal pair, and Fire Princess Azula was in attendance with her family. High from the other noble’s eyes and sufficiently blocked when they sat back in their chairs, Azula held onto her daughters. Ty Lee was cuddling Nozomi, whispering into her ear. Nozomi giggled. Kazumi and Aiko held onto Azula’s neck, watching the dancers and performers below juggle and step into dance formations.

 

Ty Lee tensed as well as Azula when servants entered to bring refreshments. Azula held onto her daughters so tightly they protested. She let up her grip and the two girls settled onto her lap and got comfortable. Azula leaned back, letting them cuddle on her long legs. Azula leaned over to her mate and took her hand. Gently, her long fingers touched Ty Lee’s hand all over. She raised her hand to kiss the back of it.  
Ty Lee stroked her fingers and held onto her hand. They leaned shoulder to shoulder, their children in their laps, watching and giggling. By and by, they began to fall asleep, content with their twined auras around them. Azula leaned as close as she could without waking Aiko and pressed her lips to her mate’s cheek. Ty Lee moved, and their lips met. Azula’s heart thudded when Ty Lee murmured into her mouth. Her alpha ego was stoked, with their progeny on their legs cuddling in their sleep, and her mate’s eyes wide with wonder as she kissed her back.

 

The urge to take her mate to the next room and open her robes and sink inside her was great, but Azula knew they’d have a free moment later. They had their children back and she was loath to wake them, or to let them out of her sight. The way Ty Lee’s eyes moved down to the three napping pups told her she felt the same.  
“Spirits, Zula….what ARE we going to do?” Ty Lee whispered, frustrated tears in her eyes. She sniffed, overcome. “How can we let them out of sight ever again?”  
“That won’t be for awhile,” Azula declared. She rubbed the back of her hand against her mate’s cheek, trying to soothe her. She pumped out comforting pheromones and was pleased when Ty Lee arched toward it. “We’ll make certain only trusted people are near them.”  
“But what are we….”  
“Mate,” Azula rumbled. Her inner alpha preened as Ty Lee watched her, eyes wide. “We will protect our pups. And if I get you with pup again, I will protect them with my life. You know this.”

 

The mental image of her mate and Zuko advancing on her father came to mind. Ty Lee nodded.  
“I know….I know, Azula.”  
“Then relax…..we are all here together. And I love you,” Azula whispered, almost as if the words were taboo. It would belie her image of a badass alpha princess. But no one was nearby, and Ty Lee’s smile was radiant.  
“I know. I love you, Azula.”

 

Azula took her hand and kissed the back of it fervently. Later, she promised her mate with her eyes. When they were relaxed enough, and their pups were safely ensconced, would she tear herself away and find release in her mate. Ty Lee needed that too.

 

* * * * * *

 

Ty Lee helped her mate dress the next morning, the pups ‘helping’ as much as they could. Aiko had tugged one boot onto her papa’s foot and Azula had to tamp her foot down to get it on fully. Nozomi giggled and offered up a sash. Azula stood and knotted it around her tunic waist. Ty Lee soothed out her long sleeves and her hand lingered along her mate’s torso. She could feel Azula’s abdominal muscles tense and retract beneath her touch.  
Kazumi looked up at her parents, watching them share a loving gaze. Her small heart pinged. She hugged her father’s leg and was shared in that love. Azula and Ty Lee made sure their small robes were proper and in order.  
“The Fire Lord expects us,” Ty Lee said to her children. Three small faces turned grave as they adopted Azula’s still expression of concentration. Azula ran her hands over Ty Lee’s waist, smoothing out her robes. Her hands gripped her hips fondly. She coughed and turned to take two of her children’s hands.

 

“Let’s go,” she said. Ty Lee took up her third daughter’s hand and the family filed out. Kyoshi Warriors were waiting to flank them as they traversed the length of the palace toward the throne room. Other nobles moved aside, bending the knee to Azula who led her family, her chin raised confidently.   
No matter how Zuzu intended to disperse justice, she had to agree with his judgment. Azula found herself longing for the ire her brother raised in their brief vacation to Ember Island when they were teens and the War was in full swing. That brother she could get behind. The quiet Fire Lord with a tall seven-year-old with her own visage stamped on her features was a foreign man. And possibly diluted with the monk’s teachings of non-violence as it were.  
Azula resolved not to growl aloud. Her mate’s chi swirled around hers, questioning. Azula rumbled and smiled at her mate. Ty Lee gave a terse smile back and Azula felt her small flashes of fear like shallow stabs to the belly.

 

Ty Lee was afraid and not afraid of what was going to happen. It was to be expected with her own father as the culprit of a crime against them, but her mate need not worry so much if Zuko were in charge of sentencing.   
‘It IS Zuzu,’ Azula thought tiredly. Like a dog worrying at a bone, she picked over each option she thought her brother capable and willing to commit to. The prospects were not very promising to her mind addled and ready for vengeance.   
The throngs of noblemen in the throne room parted, allowing Azula to stalk through at the head of her family. Whispers erupted among the men, women and children.  
Zuko was waiting on his throne, perched on his knees from his seat on high. Mai sat at his left and his daughter knelt to his right. Azula made herself blink over that and focused on her brother’s stern face. She pressed her fist into her palm and gave the slightest of bows to show respect for his title. Just slightly, just so. But he had helped save her children. So she inclined her head slightly.  
Zuko’s stern face lightened for an instant and Azula was aware of her three daughters following her gesture of respect beside her.

 

“Send in the accused,” he intoned. His voice was pitched to carry, and Suki signaled to the imperial soldiers. The nobles gathered murmured and waited with baited breath.  
Lord Genma still looked none too the worse for wear, his robes slashed in odd areas from the day before. But he looked presentable and clean even if his beard and hair were unkempt. Zuko signaled and one of the soldiers smacked the older man in the back of the knees with the butt of his staff. Genma cried out and was forced to wait on his knees.  
“My lord…” he called out. Zuko held up a hand. Genma and the crowd silenced, waiting to hear what he would say. Zuko gathered himself, and inwardly he wished Aang and Katara were there to lend him strength. But he could do this. It was just.  
Even if they would not agree completely.  
Zuko knelt, his posture straight and true as he continued on. “Lord Genma. You may be the father of Lady Ty Lee, but you gave grievous insult by inflicting damage onto her family. You stole her children. You stole Fire Princess Azula’s children. You cannot plead innocence….”

 

“I can! I had no part!” Genma spat out. Zuko’s eyes narrowed. He gave a nod to Suki. She gestured to her warriors who unsheathed their fans and held the sharp edges against the man’s throat. The bob in his throat bulged as he swallowed noticeably.  
Zuko leaned forward on his knees, his eyes as intensely glad as his father’s had once been. Older nobles shivered at the sight. “YOU CANNOT PLEAD INNOCENCE. I myself saw where you hid the three princesses. Your judgment will not be at my hands.” His eyes flicked to Azula. “It will come from Princess Azula.”  
Azula blinked. And blinked again. She kept her straight posture. “Zuko?”  
Zuko smiled. His voice carried to the occupants of the throne room. “He affronted your family by thinking he could steal and ransom your pups. Azula, I leave his sentencing in your hands.”  
Like a glimpse at the past, a devilishly satisfied smirk pulled at Azula’s lips. “I suppose a thank you is in order, Fire Lord.”

 

Zuko gave her an even smile. He sat up straight, fists clenched over his knees, seemingly relaxed. “You’re welcome.”  
Mai wanted to laugh at the interaction between them. Apparently even when they were civil, Zuko and Azula sounded like they were bickering.  
Genma began to sweat. He struggled between the two guards but Azula was already striding toward him, her pace quick and sure. A smirk was tugging at her lips as blue flames lined her fists. The Kyoshi Warriors stepped back, allowing her access.  
The shock in Genma’s eyes was worth the day of pain. Almost. Even as Azula was reaching for him, her heart was tugged in Ty Lee’s direction. Her mate was afraid. She wasn’t stopping her, and justice must be meted. But this WAS her father.  
Azula flicked a glance to her mate. She was deathly pale, holding onto Nozomi and Aiko’s hands. Her pups were watching her with a kind of reverent awe. But Ty Lee still nodded to her. Azula hoped she would forgive her as she grasped the top of Genma’s face. Her palm slid over his right eye and his scream was horrible as her flames poured into his flesh. His eyeball oozed and collapsed beneath the heat, flowing in liquid rivulets down his cheek. As if wiping a wall clean, Azula’s palm moved down in one hard pass, down his eye, his cheek and brushing off at the end of his jaw. 

 

The man collapsed, hands going to his ruined face. Small choking sounds filled the quiet throne room.   
Azula stared down at him, momentary satisfaction in his gaze. She turned to her brother seated on high. “He can live with the pain.”  
Zuko nodded, seemingly satisfied. “As you wish, Princess Azula.”  
As Genma was picked up and carried out of the throne room by servants, Azula lifted her chin as she stalked back to her family. Her nonbender pup Kazumi was clenching her small fists, and she looked thrilled with her father’s judgment. Small flicks of blame flame spurted from Aiko’s and Nozomi’s hands and with a harsh shake of her head, they expelled their firebending. Azula stepped up to her mate and her heart was troubled when Ty Lee seemed to shy away from her.  
But it was justice, in the old way. Zuko may have seemed distant with his seemingly progressive mandates, but even with the War gone, he knew he had to keep with tradition in some way. Azula was just glad she got to strike the blow. But had it done something to her mate?

 

Ty Lee took her elbow as they led their family past the throne, giving a bow as they passed. Ty Lee’s eyes fell onto Izumi’s small face. The girl had held up well, only the faintest trouble passing her features. She was trying to make her parents proud and Ty Lee’s heart ached for her.  
Azula, on her part, knew her mate took her arm because they were in public. She had no idea what to expect alone. They stepped to the side and watched as one of Ty Lee’s sisters approached with her husband, both dressed in their best. The sister in fine robes, her husband in his old military uniform. The ex-colonel knelt before the throne and received his reward, a reinstatement to the Fire military, and with a promotion in rank.

 

The proud smile the man raised up to the Fire Lord filled Ty Lee with happiness, even as her heart warred with fear for her father’s current health. Zuko, for his part, seemed to try balancing the ugly with the good and she was glad for it.   
Ty Lee leaned against her mate’s arm, trying to assure her. Azula was stiff beside her as they watched the rest of the court proceedings.

 

• * * * * * * *

 

The evening passed well for their children. Azula busied herself with a few firebending stances for her benders, and a few punches for Kazumi. Ty Lee kept stretching, dressed down in her simple flowing pants and top. The arches her body made as she lifted her legs over her head filled Azula with awe and longing. Was this solely for her benefit or was her love needing to collect herself after what had happened?  
Ty Lee pressed her elbows to the floor between her spread legs. She perched her chin on her fist as she caught her mate’s eye. As always, Azula’s eyes roved over her and made her feel wanted. Their family dynamic felt normal and it felt good. She herself knew her father deserved the punishment he’d gotten, even if she could in her heart hope he would live with the shame of his marking.

 

But the careful way her mate handled the pups as well as the skittish way she left her to her stretching told a deeper story. Was Azula ashamed? Or merely concerned with her reaction? Ty Lee felt a surge of love for Azula flow through her and when her chi lurched out, Azula lifted her head, her eyes almost wide with surprise. Her golden eyes half-lidded as she caught her gaze. And only then did Azula go to her knees beside her on the rug.  
“Hi,” Azula mumbled almost shyly. “Do you…..need help?”  
“Yes,” Ty Lee admitted. She leaned back and poised her leg high on her mate’s shoulder, giving a sigh as her muscles relaxed under the stretch. Azula had a hand on her knee and could have slipped it down her thigh if she wanted to. Her eyes certainly were roving down that way. Ty Lee felt a pang of want when her mate didn’t move her hands where she wanted them. Azula gave a grunt, willing her lusts low as she helped her mate’s leg ease back down. Warmth pooled between her legs at the sighs Ty Lee gave as she stretched. Her shift was already well on its way and no amount of inner scolding could get it to stop.

 

Dinner was good for the pups were happy and excited to be with them. Long after they’d been put to bed, Ty Lee regrettably slid out of the room the girls shared. It was intended she and Azula stay with them after their ordeal, but the stiff way her mate walked told her it all needed to be out, so it could be pushed back out of their lives together.  
Ty Lee opened the door of the second bedchamber. The bed was large, and she walked around the far end toward the window. Ty Lee latched one corner of the shutters, and she jumped with surprise when Azula’s warm body leaned into her side to reach above her head and help fasten the other shutter.  
Ty Lee leaned back into her, hands sliding over Azula’s arms. Azula grunted with surprise when her arms were locked back around her mate’s waist, but she leaned into her. Sudden fear went through her veins and Azula’s hands trembled. Ty Lee felt the shaky stirrings of her chi and stroked her hands over her arms.   
“Azula. What you did…”

 

“Should I say I’m sorry?” Azula rumbled. “For your sake only, Ty. Not his. He deserved THAT at least.”  
To anyone else, Azula would have sounded like a petulant child. But Ty Lee had known her for years. She knew the traces of fear that lined her statement.  
Ty Lee turned in her arms. Azula was struck by how stupidly grateful she felt when her mate’s arms twined around her neck. “He did. Azula, what you did….. it was needed. Zuko asked you to do it…and you let him live.”  
Azula wriggled in her arms, unhappy at the mention of her brother, but she paid attention to the warm hands soothing between her shoulder blades and the warm lips moving along her jaw. Her eyes closed, Azula nuzzled Ty Lee’s shoulder, rumbling when her top shifted down enough to permit her sweet-smelling flesh.  
“Only because you were there,” Azula mumbled. Her chin was lifted with two fingers and Ty Lee smiled hesitantly up at her. The kiss she pressed gently against Azula’s mouth slowly heated up. Azula’s heart gladly accepted Ty Lee’s gesture and her mouth opened, her tongue pressing for entrance into her mate’s mouth. Ty Lee let her in and they clung to each other. Azula was surprised when vertigo set in and they were falling to their knees.

 

“It’s okay….” Ty Lee was murmuring against her neck. Azula turned her face and kissed her lips. “I still love you….”  
Azula surged on top of her, her emotions fighting to the surface. She didn’t have to voice it, but Ty Lee knew she had been truly worried about that after today.  
They missed the bed completely and Ty Lee pulled her mate on top of her. Azula’s hand was under her top, teasing her breast, the other going to the waistband of her loose pants. Ty Lee’s hands moved down under her tunic, unlacing her. Her teasing movements against the lap of her trousers had Azula straining beneath them.  
Azula groaned, tearing her mate’s top off. She lowered her face to her breasts, lips tracing a nipple and drawing the nub into her mouth with careful scrapes of her teeth. Doing that while grinding her half-covered cock against her mate urged her mind to red hazy passion and Azula rode into it gladly.  
Ty Lee wasn’t much help, writhing beneath her. Azula huffed and knelt up, tugging down her flowing pants, and tossing them aside. Her top was just pushed up, and Azula enjoyed seeing her round breasts bounce with each movement as she worked her length inside. Her mate’s familiar clinging warmth clenched around her and Azula knelt up. She pushed Ty Lee’s legs up over her shoulders and began thrusting into her in earnest. 

 

With their children in the next room, the parents tried to keep their moans low. But Ty Lee’s gasps on each thrust back in had Azula’s blood singing. She flashed a dark grin down to her jouncing mate, finger nails digging into the soft flesh of her thighs as she kept Ty Lee’s wriggling legs atop her strong shoulders. The warm silk clutching at her throbbing length made her shout out loud a moment. Ty Lee’s fingers dug into her knees where she could reach her, and she groaned aloud, echoing her.   
When Ty Lee clutched at her, whimpering and moaning, Azula joined her in climax. It prided her that she could hold off on her release before her mate, but often Ty Lee drew out the most intense reactions in her. Azula held onto her legs, pumping her hips hard, sighing as spurt after hot spurt filled her mate. Ty Lee lay back panting. She murmured, rubbing Azula’s knees.   
Azula let her legs drop and collapsed bonelessly atop her. Ty Lee regained the barest of strength to hold onto her with her arms and legs. She kissed the top of Azula’s head as she nuzzled her shoulder and throat.

 

“Didn’t think we would….tonight….” Azula slurred. She tried to rise, but her arm muscles quaked. She stayed gladly in the comfort of her mate’s embrace, liking how she clung to her. Ty Lee laughed beneath her.  
“S’good we did…..it’ll be okay,” Ty Lee said by way of mentioning her father’s fate and what Azula did to him. Azula laughed against her. She ran her tongue over the mating mark on the front of Ty Lee’s throat and was satisfied when she shuddered beneath her. Her inner walls clutched her limp cock and Azula’s blood boiled as she began to harden.  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Azula said haughtily. She sucked slowly at the mating mark. Ty Lee’s mouth reached her shoulder and her own mating mark. She sucked it hard, feeling Azula hard again.

 

“I think you’ll find…” Ty Lee pushed at Azula, and with a few careful prods, got her mate to roll to her back. She settled on top, leaning back to hold herself up with her hands on Azula’s strong thighs. “This an adequate…..solution.”  
Azula sighed with pleasure, pillowing her head on her folded arms. She grinned wantonly up at her mate’s heaving breasts and flat stomach as she worked on her length.  
“Quickly….the pups….” Azula muttered suddenly her mind going back to her responsibilities. Ty Lee’s fingernails dug into her thighs and she rose and fell in a languid push. Azula gasped.

 

“Focus on me a moment,” she murmured. Azula gave a nod, her golden eyes meeting Ty Lee’s brown.   
“Yes…” she purred. Ty Lee stoked their passion higher and she was more than ready for the ride.

 

* * * * * 

 

When he had left his wife, secretly and suddenly, Genma had no idea he would be allowed admittance to the royal prison. The building was high up on a craggy mountain peak overlooking the capital and Genma had had to stop and rest several times. His servants waited, patiently or impatiently. But the cold wind hurt the bandages covering half his face and jaw.  
So he had to stop and rest, trying to catch part of a breath that would fill his lungs at least partially. His chest already hurt from the harshness of his intake of breath.  
“Not much further, my lord,” one of the men said. He let Genma lean on him. The one eye the older lord had left was wide as he took in their surroundings. Inside the prison gates, the soldiers walked him down many corridors and past several iron doors that held cells.

 

They stopped at one and one of the soldiers, a gruff woman, told him the rules. “You are not to approach the bars. Do not pass anything to the prisoner. Do not touch the prisoner. Do not be coerced into approaching. Now enter. You have ten minutes.”  
Ozai watched him with still golden eyes from the shadows of his barred cage. The golden irises gleamed with a knowing look and his mouth was curved with a knowing smirk. Genma heard the iron door behind him close with a hard clank and he approached the middle of the room, robes shuffling over his boots.  
“Lord Genma, is it?” Ozai’s voice oozed confidence even if his appearance was anything but. Genma was startled to notice that the prior Fire Lord’s hair had not been trimmed and his beard fell fully into his lap. His hair had always been long, but the lack of grooming was shocking to him.  
“Yes….” Genma’s voice was hoarse and uneven to his own ears. He wanted to clear his throat, but his chest hurt from the struggle for air. He paused to catch his breath. “I am sorry to see you in this state….my lord.”

 

Ozai’s grin was almost jaunty as he leaned back on one hand. “Those not seduced by my worthless cur’s new doctrines mostly are. My hapless pup makes certain they never can visit me. How did you come to get in, Genma?”  
“I do have my ways,” Genma wheezed. He was secretly pleased when Ozai finally deigned to comment on his new appearance. It meant a lot that he had ignored his deformity until now.  
“By the looks of you, you’d had a disagreement with the new Fire Lord’s decrees?” His words ended on a silent question. Genma nodded.  
“Yes!....Yes….in more ways,” he wheezed. “Would that….my daughter never met him.”  
“Ah, yes. She did lay with my son a time to grant him an heir.” Ozai was almost lazy as his hand smoothed over the fabric of his grey top. “Why did she not stay with him? One can only imagine.”

 

Genma’s mind turned over in circles. It WAS perplexing. Better to know his daughter as one without loyalty. But she HAD always been loyal to the royal children. It just didn’t make sense.  
“I…..I do not know, Lord Ozai…..”   
Ozai leaned forward, his eyes hard points. “One would imagine a story there. Why lay with the new Fire Lord only to rush off to his sister? There is something we haven’t overseen here.”  
Genma faltered for words. “Perhaps…I do not know what….”

 

“I think it has to do with everything.” Ozai’s smile was wide and deeply troubling to look at for very long. Genma blinked. “Perhaps there is more to Princess Izumi’s parentage than what was told to us.”  
Genma blinked. And laughed. It hurt to do so. “Were that so! Zuko would be supplanted.”  
“And my friends would be handsomely rewarded.” Ozai stared at the back of his nails. Genma was surprised to see how long they were. Blades were not permitted to him at all it seemed. “Would they not be?”

 

His golden eyes flicked up to meet Genma’s. The bandaged lord found himself nodding. “Yes…yes!”  
Ozai crossed his arms and smiled a smug smile in the dark. “We’re glad to hear it.”  
Genma bowed to his knees at the use of the royal plural. “Of course…..Fire Lord.”

 

End for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: And Happy thanksgiving! Stay strong, my lovelies. If you liked or have any beef or questions, go ahead and drop a review. Smash that button with all your heart and let me have it. Take care.
> 
>  
> 
> Pen  
>  11/18/2018


End file.
